Love Of Cinderella
by vai.siwon
Summary: miane eonnie! aku juga ingin bahagia bersama dr. Choi. aku tahu dia adalah cinta pertamamu tapi buatku dia adalah cinta terakhirku ijinkan aku meminjamnya untuk sementara eonnie dan aku berjanji akan mengembalikannya padamu jika saatnya tiba. biarkan aku bahagia eonnie walau hanya sebentar
1. Chapter 1

pairing : SiChul, SiMin dan KangTeuk

Warning : straight, gender switch for Lee Sungmin, Kim Heecul, Park Jung So

cast : all member suju, Yoona, Jessica, Sunny, Changmin, Choi Min Ho

Choi Siwon point of view

"masa sih ditoko besar seperti ini tidak ada buku cerita Cinderella? Apa aku harus mencari ke luar negeri? Bukankah toko buku ini adalah toko buku terbesar dan terlengkap di Seoul?" aku mendengar keributan di lorong buku cerita membuatku merasa terganggu.

Aku lihat ternyata seorang gadis kecil yang masih memakai seragam SD sedang protes pada seorang pelayan toko buku

"miane nona! Buku itu sudah tidak kami import karena sudah kurang peminatnya. Lagipula sekarang kan cerita Cinderella sudah banyak di buat filmnya dalam beberapa versi, kenapa nona masih ingin mencari bukunya?" pelayan itu tampak membela nama naik toko buku tempat dimana dia bekerja

"eonnie tidak perlu mengatur apa yang saya ingin lakukan! Jika mau saya juga bisa membeli semua yang ada ditoko buku ini" gadis itu benar – benar angkuh saat mengatakan itu.

Gadis kecil itu menarik perhatianku karena dia terlalu kecil untuk membeli buku cerita yang mahal itu. Aku ikuti gadis itu menuju kasir karena kebetulan buku yang aku cari sudah aku dapatkan. Aku sudah berdiri tepat disamping gadis itu dan mengantri untuk membayar

"berapa semuanya?" Tanya gadis itu jutek

"semuanya jadi 150 ribu won nona" jawab sang kasir.

Harga yang lumayan mahal untuk satu buku cerita yang berjudul Snow White. Gadis itu segera mengeluarkan dompetnya lalu menyerahkan sebuah credit card pada sang kasir

"miane nona credit card anda tidak bisa dipakai" kasir itu mengembalikan credit card pada sang gadis.

Dia mengeluarkan kartu yang lainnya namun tetap saja reject. Aku lihat dia tampak kesal lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya

"appa! Kenapa credit cardku tidak bisa dipakai? Sekarang aku sedang ditoko buku membeli buku yang selama ini aku cari" keluh gadis itu pada appanya

"boo? Baru nanti sore?" aku benci kamu appa" gadis itu menutup ponselnya

"aku tidak punya uang cash sebesar itu, kartuku baru bisa dipakai sekitar jam 2 nanti. Jadi aku harus gimana eonnie?" Tanya gadis itu pada sang kasir dengan wajah cemberut

"beli bukunya nanti sore saja nona!" jawab kasir itu ramah

"biar saya yang bayar!" aku merasa kasian pada gadis kecil itu karena sepertinya dia sangat menginginkan buku itu

"tuan yang akan membayarnya?" kasir itu tampak ragu

"wae? Apa saya tampak seperti orang yang tidak memiliki uang?" keluhku

"ani!" kasir itu menundukan kepalanya

"tolong sekalian hitung dengan buku ini" aku serahkan buku yang aku beli.

"oppa! Gumawao karena sudah meminjamkan aku uang!" gadis itu berterima kasih padaku

"kamu suka baca buku cerita?" tanyaku berjalan disamping gadis itu melangkah keluar took buku

"sangat suka!" jawab gadis itu yang memang sangat manis

"oppa jam 2 tinggal satu jam lagi, berarti credit cardku sudah bisa digunakan dan aku bisa mengembalikan uang oppa. Gimana kalau aku mentraktir oppa makan ice cream? Kalau sekedar membayar ice cream uang didompetku pastinya cukup" gadis itu hendak mentraktirku

"sebenarnya oppa ingin sekali menemanimu makan ice cream tapi oppa tidak bisa karena oppa harus cepat pulang" aku menolak dengan hati – hati karena takut mengecewakan gadis itu

"lalu bagaimana cara aku mengembalikan uang oppa?" gadis itu menatapku manja

"berapa nomer ponselmu?" aku keluarkan ponselku dari saku celana. Gadis itu mengeja satu persatu nomernya

"tunggu telpon dari oppa! Nanti kita pasti bertemu lagi" aku berikan gadis itu nomerku untuk disimpannya lalu pamit untuk segera pulang.

Kim Heechul point of view

Oppa itu benar – benar tampan membuatku ingin terus bertemu dengannya. Dia juga sangat baik dan mau membayarkan bukuku tanpa memaksaku untuk segera mengembalikannya. Ingin sekali aku tahu siapa nama oppa itu kami berdua lupa menyebutkan nama kami. Ya Tuhan jika engkau mengijinkan kamu untuk bertemu lagi maka ingatkan aku untuk bisa menyebutkan namaku.

"nona Heechul kenapa pulang terlambat? Supir Park mencari nona kesekolah tapi kata teman – teman, nona sudah pulang duluan. Sebenarnya nona pergi kemana?" ahjuma mengeluh

"tadi aku pergi ketoko buku memakai taxy, salah sendiri kenapa supir Park terlambat datang" aku membela diri

"ahjuma sangat mengkhawatirkan nona! Takut nona kenapa – napa" ahjuma membantu membawa tas belanjaanku

"apakah appa sudah pulang?" tanyaku pada ahjuma

"belum nona! Tuan bilang nanti malah akan mengundang tamu istimewanya untuk makan malam bersama! Tuan meminta ahjuma memesan menu istimewa dari hotel sepertinya tamu sangat penting buat tuan" beritahu ahjuma.

Aku masuk kedalam kamarku dan bertanya – Tanya sebenarnya appa akan mengundang siapa sampai – sampai makanan yang disajikanpun harus dipesan dari hotel? Ah rasanya cape jika aku harus memikirkannya lebih baik aku tidur sekarang.

"nona anda harus segera mandi dan mempersiapkan diri! Tuan sudah pulang dan meminta ahjuma untuk membantu nona berdandan menyambut tamu istimewa tuan" ahjuma membangunkanku yang masih mengantuk

"sebenarnya siapa sih tamu appa itu? Benar – benar membuatku pusing, aku masih cape dan mengantuk" protesku menarik selimutku menutupi semua tubuhku

"nona ahjuma mohon tolonglah" ahjuma memohon dan aku tidak sanggup menolaknya karena aku memang menyayangi ahjuma yang sudah merawatku sejak kepergian eomma.

Tamu istimewa itu akhirnya datang juga. Dia seorang ibu muda yang sangat cantik membawa puterinya yang sepertinya usianya tidak jauh denganku.

"Heechul-ah kenalkan ini calon ibu tirimu namanya Leeteuk-ssi dan ini puterinya namanya Lee Sungmin usianya dibawah kamu 1 tahun" appa membuatku syock karena tiba – tiba mengenalkan seorang yeoja untuk menjadi ibu tiriku

"boo? Ibu tiri? Andwee" protesku kesal meninggalkan appa dan kedua tamunya sambil menangis dan berlari menuju kamarku dilantai atas

"Heechul-ah! Kamu mau kemana?" teriak appa dari ruang tamu aku terus berlalu tanpa menghiraukan teriakan appa.

Lee Sungmin point of view

Eonnie yang bernama Heechul yang akan menjadi kakak tiriku itu tampak sangat menakutkan. Dia begitu jutek dan tidak ramah pada kami, aku jadi sedih dan ragu apakah pernikahan eomma dan tuan Kangin akan bahagia? Apakah hubunganku dengan saudara tiriku itu akan berjalan baik? Padahal aku ingin sekali memiliki keluarga yang utuh. Setelah ditinggal appa pergi entah kemana tanpa meninggalkan pesan dan memberi kami kabar. Hidupku dan eomma sangat memprihatinkan, eomma harus banting tulang untuk bisa melanjutkan hidup dan merawatku. Beruntung eomma yang memang cantik juga sangat pintar bisa diterima bekerja diperusahaan milik tuan Kangin dan menarik perhatian tuan kangin sehingga ingin menikahi eomma.

Rencana makan malam bersama keluarga tuan Kangin batal karena penolakan Heechul eonnie yang sangat kasar. Eomma memutuskan untuk pulang dan mencoba untuk melakukan pendekatan terlebih dahulu pada Heechul eonnie. Aku juga ingin benar – benar mengenalnya dengan baik karena aku ingin sekali memiliki eonnie cantik dan manis seperti dia.

Choi Siwon point of view

Entah kenapa aku menjadi teringat terus dengan sosok gadis cilik yang manja dan cantik itu. Bayangan wajahnya yang lucu terus melintas dalam benakku. Padahal pertemuan singkat itu sudah berlalu seminggu lamanya. Betapa bodohnya aku, dulu aku tidak sempat menanyakan namanya. Sepertinya inilah saatnya aku menghubungi gadis itu dan mengajaknya bertemu dan menanyakan siapa namanya.

"Siwon-ah! Boleh noona masuk?" noona mengetuk pintu kamarku

"masuklah" aku bukakan pintu untuk noona ku yang sangat cantik

"apa noona mengganggumu?" noona berjalan masuk melewatiku lalu duduk diatas kasurku

"tidak, wae?" tanyaku mengikutinya duduk dikasur

"kamu sudah tahu? Eomma dan appa berencana pindah ke Los Angeles untuk mengurus bisnisnya dan meminta kita pindah?" noona menatapku serius

"tidak? Kapan kita akan pindah?" tanyaku penasaran

"eomma bilang menunggu kamu lulus sekolah. Kita akan kuliah di Amerika" jawab noona dengan ekspresi senang

"apa noona bahagia kita pindah keluar negeri?" tanyaku

"tentu saja! Noona sudah bosan tinggal disini. Apalagi sekarang hubungan noona dengan Jung Yunho sudah putus" noona beralasan

"jinja? Sejak kapan noona putus?" aku kaget karena yang aku tahu hubungan noona dengan Yunho bukanlah hubungan biasa, mereka sudah menjalin cinta sejak noona dan Yunho masih SMU

"baru seminggu karena Yunho telah mengkhianati noona dan berselingkuh dengan sahabat noona sendiri Taeyoon. Percayalah itu sangat menyakitkan dan membuat noona hampir ingin mati karenanya. Maka dari itu Siwon-ah jika kamu nanti memiliki pacar, perlakukan dia dengan sangat baik! Jangan pernah sekalipun kamu mengkhianatinya. Jika kamu melakukannya itu sama saja kamu telah melukai noona juga eomma" mata noona berkaca – kaca saat mengucapkan kata – kata itu.

"apakah kamu sudah memiliki pacar?" noona tiba – tiba bertanya masalah pribadiku

"selama aku belum menemukan yeoja yang kecantikannya menyamai noona dan eomma, aku tidak akan jatuh cinta pada yeoja itu" jawabku apa adanya

"wae? Apakah diluar sana kamu belum menemukan yeoja yang sesuai dengan selera kamu?" noona melangkah melihat – lihat meja belajarku

"opso! Semuanya tidak ada yang secantik noona juga eomma" jawabku menatap noona manja

"jika kamu tidak menemukannya sampai kamu tua, apakah kamu tetap tidak akan jatuh cinta?" Tanya noona sedikit mengejekku

"sebenarmya aku sudah bertemu dengan yeoja yang sangat cantik dan benar – benar menarik perhatianku" aku sandarkan kepalaku pada sandaran ranjangku

"jinja? Siapa yeoja yang beruntung itu?" noona tampak penasaran lalu segera duduk dihadapanku

"dia hanya seorang gadis cilik yang masih berseragam SD yang tidak sengaja aku temui saat ditoko buku. Gadis itu sungguh menarik tidak seperti gadis cilik pada umumnya. Dia memiliki ambisi yang sangat kuat dan teguh pendirian, sepertinya gadis itu juga bukanlah gadis biasa, diusianya yang masih anak – anak, dia memiliki banyak credit card dan apa yang menempel dibadannya sangatlah berkelas dan bermerk, sama seperti kamu noona! Menyukai merk mahal dan berkelas" aku tatap noona yang semakin penasaran.

"apa kamu sudah gila? Menyukai gadis yang jauh lebih pantas menjadi dongsaengmu! Umurmu sekarang sudah 18 tahun kamu malah menyukai anak SD yang umurnya paling juga 9 atau 10 tahun" keluh noona menatapku heran "delapan tahun kedepan dia pasti akan tumbuh menjadi yeoja yang dewasa. Aku namja yang sangat tampan bukan? Aku yakin gadis itu pasti akan jatuh cinta padaku" aku narcissi

"pabbo! Ingat beberapa minggu lagi setelah kamu lulus kita akan pindah keluar negeri. Noona yakin gadis itu pasti akan melupakanmu" noona berlalu meninggalkan aku.

Benar juga apa yang dikatakan noona. Kami akan pindah dan entah kapan kami akan kembali ke Korea. Aku benar – benar harus bertemu dengan gadis itu dan menanyakan siapa namanya aku juga harus memberinya sebuah hadiah sebagai kenangan agar dia bisa terus mengingatku jika melihat benda itu.

Saat aku hendak memjamkan mataku, ponselku berbunyi tanda ada panggilan aku segera melihat kelayar ponsel ternyata panggilan itu dari gadis cantik itu. Betapa aku sangat senang dan bersemangat saat tahu gadis itu yang menelponku, aku segera mengangkatnya

"anneyeo!" sapaku

"oppa! Apa kabar?" suara gadis itu tampak tidak bersemangat

"baik! Kamu sendiri gimana kabarnya?" tanyaku penuh perhatian

"tidak baik oppa! Aku ingin sekali bertemu oppa dan menceritakan semuanya" aku mendengar sepertinya gadis itu hendak menangis

"apa kamu menangis? Kamu baik – baik saja kan?" aku menjadi sangat khawatir dengan kondisi gadis itu

"oppa apakah besok oppa punya waktu untuk bertemu denganku?" gadis itu memintaku untuk menemuinya

"tentu saja! Jam berapa kamu ingin kita bertemu?" tanyaku

"saat makan siang oppa! Aku akan mentraktir oppa makan di mall dimana kita pertama bertemu" gadis itu sepertinya menyeka ingusnya

"baiklah sampai ketemu besok" jawabku menutup pembicaraan.

Betapa konyol dan anehnya aku, kenapa aku bisa bersemangat dan sebahagia ini memiliki kencan untuk makan siang bersama seorang gadis cilik yang masih berseragam SD. Hari esok benar – benar aku tunggu dan sepertinya aku tidak bisa tidur malam ini karena aku akan terus teringat kencan pertama dengan gadis cilik yang sangat cantik itu.

Hari yang ditunggu tiba juga, aku yang seharusnya menghadiri les privat fisikaku dengan guru pribadi, membolos demi menemui gadis cilik itu.

Aku sudah sampai dimall dan hendak menemui gadis cantik itu ditempat yang sudah kami tentukan. Ternyata gadis itu sampai lebih dulu, dia tampak manis sekali memakai terusan pendek selutut berwarna ungu muda dengan renda putih dileher, tampak pita melilit dipunggunya bawahnya. Dia berdiri didepan pintu masuk caffe sambil memainkan ponselnya. Aku segera menghampiri gadis itu

"anneyeo!" aku mengagetkan gadis itu

"oppa! Kamu datang? Aku kira oppa tidak akan datang" gadis itu tersenyum manis padaku lalu tangannya menggandengku masuk kedalam caffe

"apa kabar?" tanyaku sambil terus memandangi gadis yang tinggi badannya tidak lebih dari dadaku

"kita duduk disana oppa!" gadis itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"oppa aku sudah membawa uang untuk aku kembalikan pada oppa" gadis itu mengeluarkan amplop kecil berwarna coklat dari tasnya

"apa kamu memang harus mengembalikannya?" tanyaku tidak menyentuh amplop itu

"ya harus dong oppa! Akukan bukan pengemis yang suka meminta – minta" jawabnya

"tapi kalau oppa benar – benar tulus ingin membelikan kamu buku itu apa kamu tetap akan mengembalikan uang ini?" tanyaku lagi

"kalau oppa memang ingin memberikan aku hadiah beli saja yang lain! Uang ini oppa ambil lalu berikan aku sebuah hadiah yang manis dan indah karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku yang ke-11" jawab gadis itu manja

"jinja? Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu?" tanyaku kaget

"yah benar oppa! Hari ini aku berulang tahun yang ke-11. Appa mungkin tidak mengingatnya dan malah memutuskan untuk pergi berbulan madu dengan istri barunya ke pulau Bali Indonesia. Appa menikah lagi dua hari yang lalu dan memberiku ibu tiri juga adik tiri tanpa meminta pendapatku terlebih dahulu. Seumur hidup inilah kado terburuk yang pernah appa berikan padaku" gadis itu tampak sangat emosi

"miane! Oppa ikut sedih" aku tatap gadis itu hati – hati

"eomma, dimana dia?" tanyaku

"sudah meninggal saat aku berumur 7 tahun. Eomma sakit gagal ginjal dan tidak mampu bertahan" mata gadis itu berkaca – kaca.

"miane! Oppa tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menghiburmu" aku tatap wajah cantik gadis itu penuh kasih

"berikan aku ucapan selamat ulang tahun oppa! Itulah yang harus oppa ucapkan" gadis itu menyeka air matanya

"ohh chukkae semoga kamu selalu diberikan kebahagiaan" aku jabat tangan mungil gadis itu

"gumawao oppa! Ayo kita pesan makan!" gadis itu membuka menu.

Kami sudah selesai menyantap makanan kami. Aku benar – benar semakin menyukai gadis cilik itu

"bagaimana kalau sekarang kita naik keatas bermain untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu?" ajakku pada gadis itu untuk bermain diwahana fantasi yang ada dilantai paling atas di mall itu

"ide yang sangat cemerlang oppa!" gadis itu menyambut baik ajakanku.

Kami berdua berjalan bergandengan tangan layaknya oppa dan dongsaegnya. Banyak orang memperhatikan keakraban kami dan memberikan reaksi tersenyum kagum.

Mungkin banyak diantara mereka yang mengira aku adalah oppa dari gadis cilik yang super cantik itu. Kami sudah sampai dilantai paling atas

"kamu tunggu disini! Oppa akan membeli tiket agar kita bisa menikmati semua wahana" aku suruh gadis itu menunggu dikursi

"shiro! Aku ikut oppa!" gadis itu malah berlari mengejarku.

Kami jadi antri berdua membeli tiket untuk dapat masuk kedalam wahana mainan

"oppamu tampan sekali! Boleh tidak eonnie mengenalnya?" seroang yeoja genit yang antri disamping kami menggoda ku melalui gadis itu

"dia bukan oppaku! Dia namjachinguku" aku tidak menyangka dengan jawaban gadis itu yang terbilang ceplas ceplos

"jinja?" yeoja genit itu menatapku heran

"benar seperti yang kekasihku ini katakan" aku gandeng tangan gadis cilik itu lebih erat.

Wahana pertama yang kami naiiki adalah kereta gantung yang memuat hanya 2 penumpang. Saat ditengah jalan kereta gantung itu tiba – tiba berhenti mengejutkan kami berdua

"oppa apa kereta ini berhenti?" gadis itu melihat keluar dari jendela kereta

"sepertinya begitu. Apa kamu takut?" tanyaku mengkhawatirkan gadis cilik itu

"ani! Aku malah senang. Ini seperti adegan di film barat yang pernah aku tonton dimana sang kekasih mencium gadis pujaannya didalam kereta untuk pertama kalinya" gadis itu tertawa geli membuatku semakin gemas saja

"apa kamu ingin oppa menciummu sekarang seperti adegan didalam film itu?" candaku menggoda gadis itu

"aku masih kecil oppa! Adegan dalam film itu mereka berciuman dibibir tapi karena aku masih kecil, oppa boleh mencium pipiku atau keningku saja" jawab gadis itu polos dan menganggap serius candaanku.

Kami berdua saling menatap dan tatapan kami berdua sangatlah tidak biasa. Seperti ada cinta didalam tatapan kami itu. Aku menelan air liurku untuk mengontrol diri karena aku ingin sekali mencium bibir gadis kecil itu dan memperlakukannya seperti gadis yang sudah dewasa

"oppa! Apakah oppa menyukaiku?" tiba – tiba gadis itu bertanya membuatku gugup dan tidak sanggup menjawabnya

"chua e!" celetuk gadis itu sambil mencium pipiku lalu pipinya memerah

"jinja? Apa yang membuatmu menyukai oppa?" tanyaku tersenyum padanya

"oppa adalah namja yang sangat tampan yang pernah aku temui. Oppa juga namja yang sangat baik dan harum. Aku suka mengkoleksi perfume dan sangat menyukai wangi dari oppa" jawab gadis itu polos

"nado chua e" jawabku mengecup tangan gadis itu.

Kami mengakhiri permainan diwahana. Kencan itu kami lanjutkan dengan berkeliling disekitar lorong yang memamerkan accessories untuk aku hadiahkan pada gadis itu.

"kita lihat counter itu" ajakku diamini gadis yang belum aku ketahui namanya.

Aku melihat sepasang cincin yang sangat indah seperti cincin kawin . jika dipakai bersamaan cincin itu akan membentuk hati yang utuh

"kamu suka tidak cincin itu?" tanyaku menunjukan cincin yang menarik perhatianku

"suka, kenapa?" tanyanya terus memandangi cincin itu

"oppa akan hadiahkan cincin itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu" aku meminta pelayan mengeluarkan cincin itu

"cincin ini berbahan emas putih asli 24 karat tuan" pelayan itu memberitahu kami dan memberikannya kepadaku

"ukurannya hanya selisih 2 nomor dari cincin untuk namjanya, jika disatukan cincin ini akan membentuk hati" pelayan itu menunjukan keistimewaan dari cincin itu

"coba kamu pakai!" aku sematkan cincin yang ukurannya lebih kecil dijari gadis itu dan sangatlah longgar

"oppa cincin ini terlalu besar buatku" keluh gadis itu cemberut

"sementara ukurannya masih longgar, kamu jadikan liontin saja dikalungmu itu!" aku menyarankan

"baiklah aku juga suka cincin indah ini" gadis itu tersenyum riang

"berapa harganya " tanyaku "

sepasang cincin ini satu juta won tuan" jawab pelayan itu.

Harga yang memang sangat mahal untuk dijadikan hadiah ulang tahun buat seorang gadis yang masih berseragam SD

"saya ambil" aku mengeluarkan kartu debit dari dompetku

"oppa apa ini tidak berlebihan?" gadis itu tampak ragu

"tidak kok! Tadi kamu bilang appamu telah memberikan kado terburuk diulang tahunmu ini. Oppa ingin memberikan kamu kado terindah yang tidak akan pernah kamu lupakan" jawabku memegang bahunya

"tolong pahatkan nama pada cincin itu!" aku meminta palayan itu untuk membuatkan nama dikedua cincin itu

"silahkan tuan tulis nama apa yang ingin tuan pahatkan pada cincin ini" pelayan itu memberiku secarik kertas berikut ballpointnya.

"ini saatnya kita saling member tahu siapa nama kita"aku tatap gadis itu

"oppa apakah oppa percaya takdir?" gadis itu malah berkata demikian

"maksudmu?" tanyaku heran

"aku ingin namaku menjadi alasan buat oppa untuk terus ingin bertemu denganku. Jika Tuhan memang mentakdirkan kita untuk bertemu lagi aku akan memberitahukan namaku sesungguhnya" gadis itu tampak sangat dewasa

"baiklah jika begitu oppa juga tidak akan member tahu nama oppa sekarang. Lalu nama apa yang akan kita pakai dicincin itu?" tanyaku pada gadis itu

"Cinderella dan Prince aja oppa!" jawab gadis itu

"baiklah" aku segera menuliskan nama yang diminta gadis itu.

Cincin ukuran namja bertuliskan Cinderella menjadi milikku dan cincin yeoja longgar bertuliskan Prince dipakai gadis itu sebagai liontin dikalungnya.

"selama oppa belum tahu tama kamu yang asli untuk sementara oppa panggil kamu Cinderella" aku gandeng tangan gadis itu keluar dari toko accessories itu

"aku akan tetap memanggilmu oppa" gadis itu berkata manja sekali padaku.

Kami pulang masing – masing karena gadis itu menolak saat aku menawarinya untuk mengantarnya pulang.

Pertemuan itu menjadi pertemuan kami yang terakhir karena satu masalah yang sangat mendesak berhubungan dengan penyakit yang di idap eomma, menyebabkan kami harus segera pindah keluar negeri esok hari dan ponselku hilang entah dimana sehingga aku tidak dapat menghubungi gadis itu lagi untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada cinta pertamaku.

Kim Heechul point if view

Sudah sebulan berlalu sejak kencan indah dihari ulang tahunku, aku sudah tidak bisa menghubungi oppa Prince itu lagi. Kanapa ponselnya mati dan tidak dapat dihubungi? Apakah dia memang sengaja ingin melupakanku? Aku sangat menyesal kenapa menolak untuk memberitahukan namaku padanya saat itu dan tidak meminta namanya atau alamat rumahnya? Aku sungguh sangat sedih karena tidak bisa lagi curhat tentang keluhanku memiliki ibu dan saudara tiri.

Sejak pernikahannya dengan nyonya Leeteuk appa menjadi sangat cuek dan tidak lagi memperhatikanku. Hanya ahjuma yang memperhatikanku

"ahjuma aku benar – benar ingin lari dari rumah ini" keluhku pada ahjuma sambil menangis

"sabar nona! Tuan sedang dilanda asmara nanti juga kalau tuan sudah bosan, tuan pasti akan kembali memperhatikan nona lagi" hibur ahjuma

"aku sangat tidak menyukai adik tiriku yang sok manis itu" wajahku cemberut

"nona justru harus saling menyayangi dengan saudari tiri nona! Ternyata nona Minnie itu sangat baik dan perhatian, dia selalu menanyakan kabar nona jika nona tidak turun untuk makan bersama. Selain itu nona Minnie itu penyakitan nona! Ahjuma sering sekali melihat dia mimisan mengeluarkan banyak darah dari hidungnya juga mulutnya" beritahu ahjuma padaku

"jinja? Lalu seperti apa kondisinya saat dia mengeluarkan darah sebanyak itu?" tanyaku penasaran

"dia langsung lemas tidak berdaya wajahnya sangat pucat seperti orang yang sudah mati" jawab ahjuma membuatku ketakutan.

Mungkin benar juga apa yang dikatakan ahjuma. Aku harus mulai mengakrabkan diri dengan saudara tiriku itu. Selama ini, dia ataupun eommanya memang tidak pernah menggangguku atau merebut apa yang aku miliki tidak sama seperti cerita dongeng tentang kejamnya ibu tiri juga saudara tiri.

Aku putuskan untuk menemuinya didalam kamarnya dimana nyonya Leeteuk sedang bekerja membantu appa dikantor

"boleh aku masuk?" tanyaku mengetuk pintu kamar Minnie

"tentu saja eonnie! Masuklah" sambut Minnie membuka pintu kamarnya

"apa aku mengganggumu?" tanyaku pada Minnie yang tampak sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan rumahnya dari sekolah

"tidak saya hanya sedang mengerjakan PR saya eonnie!" jawab Minnie ramah

"apa yang suka kamu lakukan saat tidak belajar?" tanyaku melihat – lihat buku pelajarannya

"membaca dan bermain piano eonnie" jawabnya lembut

"kamu bisa bermain piano?" tanyaku kaget

"nee! Dulu saat kami masih tinggal dirumah Plat, ada tetangga kami yang seorang pemusik mengajariku bermain piano jadi aku bisa sedikit memainkannya. Organ ini hadiah dari ahjussi itu untukku sebagai salam perpisahan sebelum eomma menikah dengan appa Kangin" Minnie menunjukan organ murahannya padaku

"bisa kamu memainkannya untukku?" tanyaku mengakrabkan diri

"tentu saja eonnie semoga eonnie menyukainya" Minnie mulai memainkan organnya membuatku terhanyut oleh merdunya lantunan nada dari organ itu

"kamu hebat juga! Apakah kamu tidak les?" tanyaku penasaran

"aku pernah meminta eomma untuk memasukanku ke tempat les music dekat plat, tapi eomma menolak karena biayanya sangat mahal" jawab Minnie membereskan buku – bukunya

"sekarang kan eomma sudah menikah dengan appaku yang pengusaha kaya! Apa kamu tidak mencoba untuk memintanya lagi?" tanyaku memancing

"pernah sekali! Tapi eomma bilang kalau nanti eomma mendapatkan gaji bulanan dari kantor eomma janji akan memasukanku ketempat les. Eomma bilang uang appa Kangin bukan untuk aku hambur – hamburkan" jawab Minnie membuatku sedikit haru

"jinja? Apakah eommamu berkata demikian?" aku sedikit ragu dengan ucapan Minnie

"nee! Tolong eonnie jangan membenci atau berburuk sangka padaku juga eomma! Percayalah kami tidak akan merebut apapun yang eonnie miliki, kami hanya ingin memiliki keluarga baru" Minnie membuatku haru.

Aku sekarang paham kenapa ahjuma begitu mudah menyukai Minnie dia memang dongsaeng tiri yang baik.

Kami mengobrol kesana kemari membahas namja chingu yang tampan dan banyak hal. Saat tengah asyik mengobrol tiba – tiba hidung Minnie mengeluarkan darah membuatku kaget lalu berteriak memanggil ahjuma. Seketika ahjuma datang menghampiri kami berdua

"nona Minnie gwencana?" Tanya ahjuma menyandarkan kepala Minnie dibahunya

"saya hanya merasa sedikit pusing" jawab Minnie menampung darahnya yang terus saja keluar

"kita bawa Minnie kedokter!" aku panic sekali

"tidak usah eonnie nanti juga darahnya akan berhenti sendiri. Aku sudah sering mengalami ini" tolak Minnie

"sebenarnya kamu sakit apa?" aku membantu ahjuma memapah Minnie keatas kasur

"aku mengidap penyakit ITP singkatan dari Idiopathic Trombocytopenic Purpura dimana gejalanya seperti yang eonnie lihat barusan, aku selalu mengalami pendarahan baik dari hidung, mulut, anus bahkan jika sudah pada tahap yang sangat parah, darah ini bisa keluar dari mata. Penyebabnya masih belum diketahui karena dokter baru menvonis aku mengidap penyakit ini saat aku duduk dikelas 3 SD kira – kira 3 tahun yang lalu. Jika aku mendapat luka iris atau sayat, maka darah yang mengalir tidak akan pernah berhenti atau membeku karena sel – sel pembeku darahku sangatlah sedikit, dan jika aku terkena benturan baik ringan ataupun keras maka lebam ditubuhku baru akan hilang beberapa minggu atau bulan kedepan. Lihat luka lebam dipahaku ini eonnie! Lebam ini aku dapatkan saat pahaku menyenggol meja disekolah sekitar 2 minggu lalu" Minnie menunjukan lebam yang sangat parah dipahanya.

Kebencianku pada Minnie seketika hilang yang ada aku manjadi sangat perhatian dan selalu mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Aku bisa menjadi sahabat baik baginya dan menjadi teman curhat. Aku juga menceritakan tentang cinta pertamaku pada oppa Prince yang telah memberiku cincin indah sebagai kenangan.

Hubunganku dengan nonya Leeteuk yang kini aku panggil eommapun semakin membaik saja.

Eomma Leeteuk bukanlah eomma tiri yang kejam seperti yang diceritakan dalam drama atau film. Dia menyayangiku dengan tulus seperti anak kandungnya sendiri bahkan dia suka memberiku hadiah saat menerima gajinya dari kantor appa, dia tidak pernah membedakan perhatiannya padaku ataupun Minnie.

Berbeda dengan appa yang tampak tidak begitu memperhatikan Minnie membuatku selalu protes padanya bahkan akulah yang meminta appa untuk memasukan Minnie les music. Appa sepertinya hanya mencintai eomma Leeteuk tapi tidak menyayangi Minnie, aku bisa melihat itu dari cara appa memperlakukan Minnie.

Aku menjadi tidak tega melihat Minnie diperlakukan seperti itu oleh appa, aku harus menempatkan diri menjadi pelindung bagi Minnie yang memang lemah dan penyakitan.

10 tahun kemudian

Choi Siwon Point of view

Sejak eomma meninggal sebulan yang lalu, aku sudah tidak memiliki keinginan untuk tetap tinggal di Los Angeles karena terlalu menyakitkan dan begitu banyak kenangan yang bisa mengingatkanku akan sosok eomma yang sangat sempurna. Aku putuskan untuk kembali ke Korea menjadi dokter disana dan berharap bisa menemukan kembali cinta pertamaku bernama Cinderella.

Berkat nama baik yang disandang appa, dengan mudah aku diterima sebagai dokter muda baru dirumah sakit Seoul International Hospital. Aku seorang Internist, diusiaku yang relative masih muda 28 tahun, aku sudah mendapatkan gelar dr. Choi Siwon .Spd.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku bertugas dirumah sakit yang elite ini. Aku langsung ditugaskan menangani seorang pasien penderita ITP bernama Lee Sungmin. Karena dr. Cho Kyuhyun dokter yang sebelumnya merawat dan menangani pasien tersebut mendapatkan sponsor untuk meneruskan pendidikannya di Amerika tempat aku mengenyam pendidikan dulu.

Menurut jadwal hari ini pasien bernama Lee Sungmin itu akan menjalankan trasfusi darah karena trombositnya turun diakibatkan pendarahan akibat syock yang diterimanya

"dr. Choi pasien bernama Lee Sungmin sudah menjalankan tranfusi dan kini sudah kembali keruang rawatnya, silahkan dokter memeriksanya" beritahu seorang perawat padaku

"baiklah! Diruang berapa pasien ini dirawat?" tanyaku membaca status pasien bernama Lee Sungmin itu "ruang VVIP kamar Bougenvile dok" jawab perawat itu.

Aku segera berjalan menuju kamar yang dimaksud diikuti dua orang perawat dan 4 orang KOAS yang masih belajar.

Pintu kamar VVIP itu sudah didepan mataku, perawat membukakan pintu kamar itu untukku

"selamat siang nona Minnie" sapa perawat itu memanggil nama panggilannya.

Ternyata pasien yang bernama Minnie itu adalah seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik dan manis. Dia sedang duduk termenung menatap layar laptopnya, tampaknya dia sedang chat bersama seseorang

"halo nona Minnie! Nama saya dr. Choi Siwon! Saya dokter baru yang ditugaskan untuk merawat anda" aku mengenalkan diri pada pasien cantik itu

"halo dok! Saya sudah tahu kalau saya akan dirawat oleh dokter baru. semoga tidak merepotkan anda dok" Minnie menyambutku dengan sangat ramah dan hangat

"sekarang apa yang anda rasakan? Apakah ada keluhan?" tanyaku mulai memeriksanya

"hanya pusing saja dok!" jawab Minnie sambil matanya sesekali menatap kearah layar laptopnya

"sepertinya anda sedang chat dengan kekasih anda" aku berlaga sok tahu untuk sekedar mengakrabkan diri

"dokter salah besar saya sedang sype dengan eonnie saya tercinta yang saat ini sedang menikmati hadiahnya traveling keluar negeri bersama agency-nya" Minnie membalas chatnya pada eonnienya

"anda tampaknya begitu dekat sekali dengan eonnie anda! Saya juga punya seorang noona yang sangat saya kagumi, dia tinggal di Canada bersama keluarga kecilnya. Dia memberi saya dua keponakan lucu – lucu" aku pamerkan foto keponakanku yang menjadi wallpaperku di I phone milikku

"mereka anak – anak yang sangat lucu dok! Pasti noona dokter adalah yeoja yang sangat cantik" Minnie memuji

"saya juga punya foto eonnie" Minnie meminimize layar chatnya dan membuka foto untuk menunjukan foto eonnie yang dibanggakannya.

Ternyata Minnie memang sangat pantas untuk bangga memiliki eonnie yang sangat cantik dan berkelas.

Dalam foto dilayar laptop itu, sang eonnie sedang berfose layaknya seorang model professional memakai gaun pengantin yang indah, tangannya memegang buket bunga yang sama indahnya. Wajahnya tampak seperti ratu kecantikan dan begitu sempurna

"dia eonniemu?" tanyaku penasaran

"nee. Dia sangat cantik kan dok?" jawab Minnie bangga

"sama cantiknya dengan kamu! Dia sudah menikah yah? Pengantin yang sangat cantik" aku terus memandangi wajah dalam foto itu

"ani! Dia masih lajang dia baru berumur 21 tahun. Dia seorang model tetap di salah satu salon Bridal" Minnie terus membanggakan eonnienya

"baiklah pemeriksaan sudah selesai. Kamu harus beristirahat agar kamu bisa cepat pulang dan kembali beraktivitas" aku pamit lalu keluar dari kamar rawat Minnie.

Lee Sungmin point of view

Dokter muda itu sungguh tampan dan begitu mempesona. Aku langsung menyukainya sejak pertama kali melihatnya.

"Minnie-ah! Apa yang dikatakan dokter? Kapan kamu bisa pulang sayang?" Tanya eomma menyuapiku

"mungkin dua atau tiga hari lagi eomma" jawabku terus membalas email dari eonnie

"sepi rasanya dirumah tidak ada kamu juga eonniemu" keluh eomma

"tiga hari lagi eonnie akan pulang eomma! Kami saling mengirim email setiap hari. Saat ini eonnie sedang menikmati suasana Vienna Italy. Dia sungguh beruntung bisa merasakan traveling tanpa mengeluarkan biaya sepeserpun" aku sungguh mengagumi eonnieku itu

"yah karena dia memilki fisik yang sangat sempurna yang bisa menjadikannya seorang model professional" eomma membaca percakapanku dengan eonnie melalui email.

"eomma! Dokter yang kini menangani aku sudah diganti bukan dokter Cho lagi, tapi kali ini dokter Choi yang tampan itu yang akan menanganiku. Eomma apakah ini yang namanya jatuh cinta? Pertama kali berjumpa dengan dokter tampan itu jantung Minnie sungguh berdebar. Minnie merasa bahagia sekali berada didekatnya dan ingin selalu untuk terus menemuinya" aku ceritakan apa yang sedang aku rasakan terhadap dokter Choi yang sangat tampan itu

"ya memang sudah saatnya kamu merasakan jatuh cinta Minnie-ah! Kamu adalah yeoja yang cantik dan menarik. Selain itu kamu juga sangat cerdas dan juga berbakat. Kamu pantas mendapatkan namja yang sempurna seperti dokter yang kamu ceritakan itu" eomma memelukku

"tapi bagaimana jika dokter itu sudah memiliki kekasih eomma! Dan jika dokter itu memang belum memiliki kekasih bagaimana jika dokter Choi menyukai eonnie?" aku menakutkan banyak hal

"Minnie-ah kamu harus percaya takdir Tuhan! Jika Tuhan memang menjodohkan kamu dengan dokter Choi itu, maka seribu yeoja yang super cantik diluar sana tidak akan menjadi halangan buat kalian. Kamu berdoa saja semoga Tuhan mentakdirkan kamu untuk bisa bersama dengan dokter Choi itu" eomma memberiku nasehat.

Kim Heechul point of view

Traveling keliling Eropa berakhir sudah. Banyak oleh – oleh yang aku beli dikota fasion itu untuk aku hadiahkan buat appa, eomma juga Minnie.

Mereka sudah menyambutku dengan hangat saat menjemputku dibandara Incheon.

"apakah kalian merindukanku?" tanyaku saat memeluk appa, eomma dan terakhir Minnie

"tentu saja sayang" jawab eomma mencium pipiku

"eonnie akulah orang yang paling merindukanmu" Minnie sepertinya enggan melepaskan pelukannya

"bohong! Bukankah kamu sudah menemukan namja tampan saat dirumah sakit itu? Mana mungkin kamu masih merindukanku" aku menggoda Minnie yang akhirnya merasakan jatuh cinta juga

"eonnie! Apa eomma cerita pada eonnie" Minnie tampak malu

"tentu saja eomma cerita! Bagaimana perkembangannya? Apa kalian suka berkomunikasi?" Tanyaku penasaran merangkul bahunya berjalan menuju pelataran parkir dimana mobil Alphard appa diparkir

"terakhir bertemu saat hendak check out, dokter Choi hanya bilang jaga kesehatan, itu saja" keluh Minnie

"sabar dong! Bulan depan kamu kan pasti akan ketemu lagi sama dokter itu! Nanti eonnie bantu deh mintain nomer telponnya sekalian pin BBnya" aku cubit hidung Minnie yang mancung dan mungil itu

"tapi bagaimana jika dokter itu malah lebih menyukai eonnie yang jauh lebih cantik dari aku" Minnie mulai merendahkan dirinya

"Minnie-ah eonnie tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta lagi selain sama oppa Prince yang telah memberikan eonnie cincin indah ini" aku pamerkan cincin kenangan yang dihadiahkan oppa Prince buatku yang sekarang sudah muat dijari manisku.

"kemana oppa prince yang tampan itu sekarang? Apa kamu sudah menemukannya?" tiba – tiba eomma bersuara

"opso eomma" jawabku sedih

"tapi apa yang aku bilang itu memang benar. Hatiku sudah tertambat pada oppa misterius itu" aku terus membayangkan wajah tampan dari oppa Pince yang tampan itu

"kalian sedang membicarakan siapa?" appa akhirnya ikut bersuara juga

"cinta pertamanya Heechul yobow! Dia bertemu namja dewasa yang sudah meninggalkan kenangan indah dan telah menghadiahi sebuah cincin platina saat Heechul ulang tahun yang ke 11" eomma mewakiliku untuk menjawab pertanyaan appa

"dimana kamu kenal namja itu?" apa tampak penasaran

"toko buku" jawabaku singkat

"lihatlah yobow cincin mewah ini namja itu berikan kira – kira 12 tahun yang lalu! Tentu saja dia bukan namja biasa yang bisa menghadiahi Heechul cincin yang mewah dan mahal seperti ini" eomma memamerkan cincin pemberian oppa Prince

"lalu dimana namja itu sekarang?" Tanya appa melihat cincin dijari manisku

"entahlah dia menghilang tanpa kabar appa" jawabku pelan

"bagaimana mungkin kamu mau menghabiskan masa mudamu untuk menunggu namja yang menghilang tanpa kabar? Appa sudah punya calon yang sangat pantas untukmu!" appa mulai menunjukan sikapnya yang menyebalkan dan sok ngatur

"yobow!" eomma menyiku pinggul appa

"masih musim yah menjodohkan anak dengan pilihan appa" keluhku ketus

"namja ini bukanlah namja biasa! Lihat dan bacalah profilenya" appa menunjukan cover sebuah majalah bisnis dimana seorang namja dewasa dan tampan menjadi covernya.

Namja itu bernama Hankyung, dia pengusaha sukses termuda di Korea usianya baru 33 tahun. Saat ini dia memiliki perusahaan telekomunikasi penyedia jaringan telpon selular dan memiliki stasiun televise swasta yang memuat bisnis dan berita.

Sungguh bukanlah namja biasa, tapi aku sama sekali tidak tertarik pada namja bernama Hankyung itu

"Minnie-ah! Apa kamu tertarik pada namja ini?" aku tunjukan majalah bisnis itu pada Minnie

"aku sudah jatuh cinta sama dokter Choi eonnie!" jawab Minnie polos membuatku mencubit pipinya

"besok rencananya appa akan mengundang Hankyung-ssi makan malam dirumah" appa terus saja mengutarakan niatnya untuk menjodohkan aku dengan namja dewasa itu

"yobow apa itu tidak terlalu cepat?" eomma tampak membelaku

"sebenarnya rencana ini sudah lama ingin appa lakukan, tapi kamu malah sibuk dengan kegiatan modelmu itu dan traveling keliling Eropa" appa berkata serius sekali

"terserah appa! Lakukan apa yang appa inginkan" ujarku ketus.

Sehari kepulanganku ke Seoul, appa benar – benar membuatku emosi. Dia melarangku keluar menemui Jessica dan Sunny sahabatku sekedar berbagi cerita karena malam nanti tamu bernama Hankyung akan datang.

"Heechul-ah boleh eomma masuk?" Tanya eomma dari luar

"masuklah eomma!" jawabku tanpa turun dari kasurku

"kamu pasti masih marah sama appa" eomma menghampiriku lalu duduk disampingku

"appa benar – benar sangat menyebalkan eomma!" aku mengeluh

"miane karena eomma tidak berhasil membujuk appa untuk membantalkan niat menjodohkan kamu dengan namja itu. Tapi ketahuilah dia adalah namja yang paling pantas untuk bersanding denganmu sayang" eomma mencoba menghiburku

"eomma tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya" aku sandarkan kepalaku dibahunya

"sayang dengarkan eomma! Tidak ada satupun orang tua yang ingin anaknya menderita. Appa berusaha memberikan yang terbaik buat kamu puteri tunggalnya. Appa ingin memberikan kamu masa depan yang cerah dengan cara menjodohkan kamu bersama namja yang sangat sukses itu. Perlahan rasa suka itu akan datang sayang seiring dengan kebahagiaan yang kamu rasakan bersama namja itu" eomma mengusap lembut rambutku "

lalu eomma sendiri ingin namja yang seperti apa buat Minnie?" tanyaku pada eomma

"eomma cukup tahu diri sayang, kondisi Minnie yang penyakitan seperti itu apa eomma masih pantas memiliki target memilihkan namja sehebat tuan muda Hankyung? Atau dokter Choi yang saat ini Minnie sukai? Eomma hanya berharap Minnie menemukan jodoh yang sayang padanya dan mau menerima semua kekurangannya. Menemani Minnie dengan penuh cinta hingga akhir hayatnya. Seumur hidup eomma tidak pernah memberikan dia hadiah istimewa hanya appa dan kamulah yang menjadi hadiah yang paling indah yang bisa eomma berikan. Gumawao Heechul-ah karena kamu begitu menyayangi Minnie seperti adik kandungmu sendiri dan menganggap eomma seperti eommamu sendiri, seumur hidup eomma tidak akan pernah melupakan semua kebaikan yang telah kamu berikan pada kami" eomma memelukku erat dan meneteskan air matanya

"eomma! Aku tidak begitu mengingat sosok eomma kandungku sendiri dan begitu merindukan sosok seorang eomma hadir dirumah ini! Aku sangat beruntung appa menikahi eomma yang sangat baik dan tidak menganggapku puteri tiri. Percayalah aku sangat menyayangi eomma juga Minnie" aku usap air mata eomma.

Makan malam yang direncanakan appa sudah tiba. Minnie menemaniku dikamar dan membantuku untuk berdandan

"eonnie semoga oppa Hankyung bisa membahagiakan eonnie, karena eonnie pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan" ucap Minnie sambil menyisir rambutku

"entahlah, aku masih terus mengingat oppa Prince yang telah memberikan eonnie cincin indah ini" aku lepas cincin pemberian oppa Prince lalu aku masukan kedalam kotak perhiasan

"Heechul-ah tamunya sudah datang. Appa meminta eomma memanggilmu untuk segera turun" eomma memastikan apakah aku sudah berdandan dengan rapi

"nee eomma" jawabku lemas

"eonnie hwaiting" Minnie menyemangatiku.

Ternyata namja yang bernama Hankyung itu jauh lebih tampan aslinya ketimbang saat melihatnya di cover majalah bisnis yang tempo hari aku lihat

"anneyeohaseo!" sapa namja itu sopan menganggukkan kepalanya

"anneyeo" balasku tanpa memberikan dia senyuman

"makan malam sudah siap! Mari silahkan" eomma menyuruh kami masuk keruang makan.

Aku duduk berhadapan dengan Hankyung sementara Minnie duduk disampingku. Eomma dan appa duduk berseberangan.

"ternyata nona Heechul jauh lebih cantik aslinya dibanding foto yang tuan berikan" Hankyung menatapku dengan tatapan buaya

"gumawao" responku dingin

"rasanya tidak salah jika saya menghadiahkan anda ini" Hankyung menyerahkan kotak perhiasan berbahan berludru berwarna merah maroon padaku

"apa itu?" appa bertanya

"bukalah nona" tatapan Hankyung benar – benar membuatku jijik.

Aku lalu membuka kotak itu dan yah isinya sungguh dahsyat dia menghadiahkan kalung berlian yang sangat indah dan aku yakin pasti harganya sangatlah mahal

"apakah tuan tidak berlebihan menghadiahkan saya kalung semahal ini" aku tatap dia dengan tatapan tajam

"tentu saja tidak! Yeoja istimewa dan berkelas seperti anda memang sangatlah pantas mendapatkan hadiah mewah" Hankyung memang seorang player sejati.

"anda memang benar – benar mengerti apa yang diinginkan yeoja. Rasanya tidak salah jika saya menginginkan anda untuk menjadi menantu saya" puji appa lebay

"jika begitu mari kita tetapkan saja hari dan tanggalnya untuk pernikahan kami! Orang tua saya di China sudah menyerahkan semuanya pada saya. Mereka hanya tinggal datang saat hari pernikahan tiba. Maaf jika mereka tidak bisa datang saat acara lamaran karena eomma saya sudah tua dan sering sakit – sakitan" Hankyung tampaknya berar – benar serius ingin menikahiku

"tunggu! Kenapa anda begitu yakin saya ingin menikah dengan anda? Saya belum mengenal anda dengan baik begitu juga anda. Bukankah lebih baik kita berkenalan dulu untuk memahami sifat masing – masing? Ingat tuan muda pernikahan bukanlah permainan yang bisa ditinggalkan begitu saja saat kita merasa bosan" protesku

"tentu saja nona! Saya juga ingin mengenal anda lebih baik lagi dan memahami karakter anda. Sambil mengenal apa salahnya jika kita langsung menentukan tanggal karena saya sudah yakin sekali anda akhirnya akan menjadi milik saya" tatapan Hankyung benar – benar membuatku takut.

Hankyung pulang setelah memasangkan kalung pemberiannya dileherku. Sebelum dia pulang dia sempat mencium keningku dan mengucapkan selamat malam padaku. Aku rela diperlakukan seperti itu semata karena aku males bermasalah dengan appa yang terus mengawasi gerak gerikku.

Hari ini hari pertama aku kembali kuliah setelah cuti satu bulan untuk kepentingan modelingku. Kedua sahabatku sudah menyambut dengan riang digerbang kampus. Aku yang memang menyetir sendiri membonceng Minnie dongsaengku menurunkan Minnie didepan gerbang

"gumawao eonnie! Sampai ketemu nanti sore, ingat eonnie jangan pulang terlambat karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun appa" Minnie mengingatkan aku

"nee. Arraseo" jawabku menggoda Minnie.

Aku perhatikan kepergian Minnie masuk kedalam lingkungan kampus untuk menuju Fakultas Hukum.

"halo Princess kami sangat merindukan kamu" sambut Sunny genit lalu memelukku

"nado!" aku balas pelukannya lalu memeluk Jessica

"gimana kalau kita bolos kuliah hari ini? Sekalian merayakan kembalinya uri princess" otak criminal Jessi kembali berkerja

"boo? Wae?" tanyaku

"lihat ada tas baru yang akan dijual toko langganan kita. Pelayannya bilang mereka baru akan mengeluarkan tas ini tepat saat makan siang! Lihat baik – baik gambarnya! Oh my Gog tas Lois Voiton keluaran terbaru akan menjadi milik kita" Jessy berseru

"boleh juga tuh" Sunny mengamini

"kalian memang benar – benar gila!" aku suruh mereka masuk kedalam kampus

"Heechul-ah! Kenapa kuliah?" keluh Sunny manja

"Jessy bilang tasnya baru akan keluar saat makan siang bukan? Kita masih punya waktu sekitar 4 jam lagi! Buat apa kita pagi – pagi datang kemall? Kaya pegawai mall saja" aku melanjutkan langkahku meninggalkan mereka.

Pelajaran Miss Vero memang sangat membosankan. Komunikasi massa adalah pelajaran yang sungguh membuatku ngantuk.

Beruntung pelajaran itu sudah akan berakhir. Saatnya makan siangpun tiba

"lets go to the jungle!" ajak Jessi semangat

"ayo!" aku tidak sanggup menolak ajakan mereka.

Dijalan menuju pelataran parkir aku berpapasan dengan Minnie yang baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan

"Minnie-ah! Kamu nanti pulang duluan saja yah pakai taxy! Eonnie harus mencari buku yang harus segera dibeli. Takutnya eonnie terlambat kembali kekampus" aku berbohong pada Minnie

"nee, tapi ingat eonnie jangan pulang terlambat" Minnie terus saja mengingatkan aku.

Kedua sahabatku mendapatkan tas yang diidamkannya. Padahal di Eropa sendiri tas itu sudah lama mendapatkan discount karena model baru sudah keluar. Dan tentu saja aku sudah memiliki model terbaru itu. Acara hangout kami lanjutkan untuk hunting baju party. Menurut Sunny club tempat biasa kami ajojing mengadakan party. Aku wajib datang keparty itu karena sudah lama aku tidak menikmati dunia gemerlap.

Baju party glamour nan sexy sudah aku dapatkan. Malam ini aku akan berpesta sampai puas bersama kedua sahabatku

"kita keappartementku saja! Berdandan dan bersiap disana karena appartementku lebih dekat jaraknya ke club" ajak Jessi dan kami tidak menolaknya.

Dua mobil berangkat menuju appartement Jessy dimana aku hanya sendirian dimobilku sementara Jessy dan Sunny berada satu mobil.

Kami berdandan habis – habisan agar menjadi ratu diparty itu. Karena terlalu bersemangat akan party itu, aku sampai melupakan janjiku untuk ikut merayakan pesta ulang tahun appa. Party dimulai tepat jam 10 malam. Karena takut kehabisan tempat, kami datang lebih awal sekitar jam 9 malam memakai mobil Jessy dan mobilku diparkir debasement appartement Jessy. Benar saja club itu sudah dipadati banyak pengunjung. Kami yang memang sudah terdaptar sebagai member VVIP dengan mudah mendapatkan akses dan tempat yang ekslusive.

Party sudah dimulai, music diputar kencang sekali, kami semua turun kelantai dansa untuk berajojing bertiga memang menjadi pusat perhatian karena tarian sensual dan pakaian kami yang super sexy.

"baiklah saya ingin mengundang Princess Heechul untuk naik keatas stage" Dj Sim Changmin memintaku untuk naik kestage menjadi leader untuk para dancer yang sudah bergoyang panas sekali. Disambut tepukan dan siulan para namja akupun naik keatas stage dan mulai berdansa kembali memamerkan gerakan eksotis yang mampu memacu adrenaline para namja.

Choi Siwon point of view

Lepas jaga semalam aku manfaatkan untuk bertemu dengan Lee Donghae sahabatku. Walau sudah kembali ke Korea selama sebulan, aku belum sempat menemuinya karena kesibukanku sebagai dokter baru. Donghae mengundangku untuk datang kesebuah party yang diadakan club milik sepupunya Lee Hyukjae. Aku yang memang penasaran dengan suasana dunia gemerlap tidak sanggup menolak undangan Donghae sahabatku.

Suasananya sangat tidak nyaman buatku. Banyak asap rokok dan music yang terlalu keras membuat kepalaku pusing

"kenapa kamu malah mengajakku bertemu ditempat seperti ini sih?" keluhku pada Donghae

"aku ingin mengenalkan kamu pada kekasih baruku, kali ini aku berpacaran dengan seorang mahasiswi yang usianya 8 tahun dibawahku" ujar Donghae menunjukan dimana kekasihnya yang sedang asyik berdansa ria bersama chingudeulnya

"yang mana?" itu yeoja sexy yang memakai baju hitam dengan belahan punggung yang sangat rendah. Namanya Jessica" Donghae menunjukan salah satu yeoja yang lumayan cantik dan sexy padaku. Selera Donghae dari dulu memang tidak pernah berubah, dia menyukai yeoja sexy dan gaul abis.

"oppa! Kenapa sih selalu Heechul yang terpilih menjadi queen of party" keluh yeoja yang tadi ditunjukan Donghae

"tenang saja sayang! Buat oppa kamu adalah ratu malam ini" Donghae merangkulkan tangannya dibahu yeoja itu

"kenalkan ini dokter Choi sahabat oppa yang baru kembali dari Amerika" Donghae mengenalkan aku pada kekasihnya juga temannya

"anneyeo! Saya Jessica panggil saja Jessy. Ini sahabat saya namanya Sunny dan yang diatas stage itu masih sahabat saya namanya Heechul" Jessica mengenalkan semua teman – temannya

"saya Choi Siwon" jawabku dengan senyum yang seperlunya

"oppa kenapa teman oppa ini tampan sekali?" yeoja bernama Sunny berusaha menarik perhatianku

"gumawao" jawabku singkat

"dia adalah dokter internist di rumah sakit Seoul international" Donghae mulai mempromosikan aku.

Lalu aku mendengar kegaduhan dari atas stage dimana sahabat Jessy memukul seorang namja yang berusaha menggodanya. Namja yang sedang mabuk berat itu tidak terima dengan perlakuan kasar sahabat Jessy yang bernama Heechul itu lalu hendak memukul balik Heechul membuat Heecul hampir tersungkur.

Dengan reflek aku segera menghampiri stage untuk menolong Heechul kebetulan mejaku adalah yang paling dekat dengan stage.

"apa kamu seorang banci yang beraninya memukul yeoja?" aku dorong namja brengsek itu dengan kasar hingga jatuh

"siapa kamu? Apa kamu kekasihnya?" namja itu berusaha bangun

"Siwon-ssi! Gwencana" tiba – tiba Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Sunny dan Jessy menghampiriku dan membantu Heechul berdiri

"aku tidak apa – apa! Nona apa kamu baik – baik saja?" aku malah mengkhawatirkan Heechul

"kamu siapa? Kenapa kamu menolong saya?" ekspresi Heechul tampak tidak stabil sepertinya dia juga mabuk berat.

"oppa aku tidak mau mengantar Heechul pulang dalam keadaan mabuk begini! Aku takut appanya marah besar" Jessy melepaskan tanggung jawabnya sebagai kawan

"lalu siapa yang akan mengantarnya pulang? Oppa kan belum lama mengenalnya" Donghae menjadi bingung

"Sunny gimana dong?" kelakuan Jessy benar – benar membuatku jijik.

Heechul tampak sudah tidak berdaya karena mabuk berat dia sepertinya mengigau lalu memelukku sambil berkata

"oppa Prince! Kamu kemana saja?" Heechul memelukku lalu muntah dibajuku. Oh my God aku benar – benar sial malam ini.

Seorang gadis mabuk yang sama sekali tidak aku kenal muntah dibajuku. Donghae malah menyerahkannya padaku dengan alasan dia harus segera mengantar kekasihnya pulang.

Mereka semua memang orang – orang yang aneh. Aku tidak tega jika harus meninggalkan Heechul sendiri atau menitipkannya pada Hyukjae. Aku putuskan untuk membawanya pulang ke appartementku karena aku sama sekali tidak tahu dimana dia tinggal. Lagi pula percuma juga jika aku harus bertanya padanya karena dia sudah benar – benar tidak sadar.

Aku papah Heechul masuk kedalam kamarku, lalu membaringkannya diatas sofa. Mulutnya sungguh bau alcohol begitu juga tubuhnya yang dipenuhi muntahan membuatku semakin pusing.

Aku segera mandi mengganti bajuku yang sudah dimuntahinya. Setelah selesai aku lepas semua pakaian yang dipakai Heechul dan menggantinya dengan pakaianku yang tentu saja tampak longgar buat tubuhnya yang terlampau langsing.

Heechul benar – benar memiliki fisik yang sempurna. Bentuk tubuhnya proforsional, kulitnya putih mulus dan tidak ada sedikitpun luka ataupun noda diatasnya. Terlintas naluri laki – lakiku muncul saat melihat Heechul setengah nude dihadapanku. A

ku perhatikan wajah cantiknya dan sepertinya aku mengenali wajah cantik ini dan terasa begitu akrab.

"oppa Prince kamu dimana? Aku tidak mau menikah dengan Hankyung" Heechul mengigau dan memelukku

"nona! Aku bukan orang yang nona maksud" aku berusaha melepaskan pelukan Heechul yang membuatku tidak nyaman.

"oppa aku sangat merindukanmu" Heechul mulai menciumiku dan tangannya mulai bereksplorasi disekitar sensitiveku membuatku sedikit terangsang

"nona kamu salah orang" aku berusaha melepaskan ciuman dan sentuhan Heechul.

Heechulpun sedikit tenang lalu kembali tidur diatas sofa. Aku tidak tega karena pasti dia tidak akan nyaman tidur disana.

Aku putuskan untuk memindahkannya kedalam kamar pribadiku dan aku akan tidur disofa. Aku angkat Heechul yang sudah tertidur masuk kedalam kamar dan memberingkannya diatas kasur.

Tapi tiba – tiba Heechul memelukku dan berbisik "oppa saranghae!" Heechul menarikku kedalam pelukannya dan kembali menciumiku membuatku semakin terangsang

"aku tidak tahu sebenarnya siapa oppa yang kamu maksud nona! Tapi jika ini yang kamu inginkan! Maka aku akan melakukannya buat kamu".

Aku mulai membalas ciuman Heechul yang bergelora itu, dan mulai menyentuh bagian sensitifnya, aku mendengar dia mendesah membuatku semakin bergairah.

Aku mulai membuka pakaian yang tadi aku pakaikan dan aku lepaskan semua underwear yang dia pakai sehingga dia benar - benar nude!

"oppa saranghae!" Heechul membuka matanya menatapku dalam saat mengatakan kalimat dahsyat itu.

Aku teruskan aksiku memberi sentuhan yang bisa membuatnya melayang. Dia mendesah semakin keras lalu aku mulai memasukan memberku kedalam membernya dan ternyata dia masih perawan.

Aku batalkan niatku untuk melakukan nafsu bejadku, ternyata Heechul yang begitu liar ini masih perawan. Aku tutup tubuhnya dengan selimutku lalu aku segera berlari kekamar mandi untuk membasahi kepalaku yang sudah memanas.

Tuhan maafkan aku karena telah memiliki niat yang tidak baik pada gadis itu. Aku pakai kembali pajamasku lalu aku kembali memakaikan Heechul pakaianku.

Aku tinggalkan Heechul tidur dikamarku sendirian karena aku tidak sanggup melihat seorang yeoja cantik tidur diatas kasurku. Akupun memutuskan untuk tidur diatas sofa diruang tv.

Kim Heechul point of view

Aku terbangun dan betapa terkejutnya aku karena aku merasa sangat asing dengan kamar ini. Kamar ini begitu mewah dan sangat rapih, nuansa hitam putih sangat kental menjadi latar kamar ini. Baju milik siapa yang aku pakai ini? Sepertinya baju seorang namja yang aku pakai ini. Apa yang terjadi semalam? Apa yang sudah terjadi padaku?

Aku sedikit – sedikit mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam, sepertinya aku bercumbu dengan seorang namja tadi malam. Ya Tuhan apakah aku sudah kehilangan keperawananku? Apakah ini sebuah kamar hotel? Dimana namja itu meninggalkanku setelah puas meniduriku. Aku berusaha bangun dari tidurku tapi kepala ini berat rasanya.

Aku dengan suara pintu kamar dibuka seseorang ternyata seorang ahjuma yang hendak membersihkan ruangan

"selamat pagi nona!" sapa ahjuma itu membawa sebuah kotak lalu menyimpannya diatas kasur

"saya berada dimana? Tanyaku bingung

"anda sedang berada dikamar tuan Choi nona. Beliau bilang nona adalah chingunya dan semalam anda mabuk berat sehingga anda muntah dan tidak sadar. Tuan muda meminta saya memberikan pakaian ini untuk nona pakai, karena pakaian nona harus saya cuci terlebih dahulu" jawab pelayan itu panjang lebar

"lalu dimana tuan Choi itu sekarang?" tanyaku penasaran

"beliau sudah berangkat bekerja nona" jawab pelayan itu membuka tirai dan mulai membereskan kamar

"ahjuma apa anda tinggal disini?" tanyaku penasaran karena aku khawatir dengan apa yang sudah menimpaku

"tidak nona! Saya hanya seorang pembantu yang mengurus appartement tuan muda" jawab ahjuma itu

"setahu saya sejak kembalinya tuan muda dari Amerika, beliau tidak pernah membawa yeoja chingunya kemari. Apa anda kekasih tuan muda?" ahjuma itu bertanya hal yang membuatku tersentak

"ohh bukan" jawabku spontan "

lebih baik nona mandi dulu dan bersihkan diri, setelah itu nona sarapan pagi. Tadi tuan muda meminta saya untuk melayani nona hingga nona siap untuk pulang kerumah nona" ahjuma itu memberiku sebuah handuk yang masih wangi dari dalam lemari.

Baju pemberian tuan muda yang misterius itu benar – benar berkelas dan bermerk sesuai dengan gayaku. Sepertinya dia memang memiliki selera yang tinggi. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku ada diappartementnya dan kemana Jessy dan Sunny sahabatku? Aku harus menemui tuan muda itu, aku harus bertanya pada ahjuma dimana tuan muda itu bertugas.

"ahjuma boleh saya tahu dimana tuan Choi bertugas?" tanyaku pada ahjuma

"beliau bertugas di rumah sakit Seoul Internasional nona. Bagian apanya saya tidak tahu, namanya Choi Siwon" jawab ahjuma itu menyebutkan nama yang tidak asing buatku seperti nama dokter yang sering Minnie ceritakan. Aku lupa dimana aku menyimpan tasku aku harus menghubungi Minnie menanyakan kondisi rumah seperti apa sekarang karena aku sangat yakin appa pasti marah besar padaku.

Aku tidak dapat menemukan tasku lalu aku meminta ijin untuk meminjam telpon yang ada dikamar tuan Choi itu untuk menghubungi Jessy. Ahjuma itu mempersilahkan aku untuk memakai telponnya.

Aku berusaha menghubungi Jessy namun tidak dapat tersambung karena Jessy tidak menjawabnya. Aku juga mencoba Sunny dan tersambung. Aku bertanya tentang kejadian semalam, Sunny hanya menjawab entahlah karena dia juga mabuk berat. Lalu aku bertanya apakah dia ada melihat tasku, dia juga menjawab tidak melihatnya. Benar – benar sahabat yang sangat baik. Aku sungguh kecewa pada mereka berdua. Padahal mereka yang mengajakku berpesta tapi mereka sama sekali tidak bertanggung jawab atas apa yang sudah menimpaku.

Aku putuskan untuk nekad pulang apapun resikonya aku harus pulang. Aku pesan sebuah taxy tanpa membawa sepeser uang ditangan. Aku meminta supir taxy itu mengantarku kerumah orang tuaku. Sepanjang jalan otakku dipenuhi dengan banyak masalah dan kekecewaan yang amat sangat pada kedua temannku.

Aku sudah sampai dirumah, disambut ahjuma karena eomma, appa dan Minnie sudah berangkat untuk beraktivitas seperti biasanya. Aku ambil uang dari kamarku untuk membayar taxy itu.

"nona, semalam tuan malah besar karena nona tidak pulang kerumah juga tidak member kabar, telpon juga tidak nona angkat. Nyonya dan nona Minnie sangat mengkhawatirkan nona" beritahu ahjuma padaku

"aku kehilangan tas yang berisi dompet, ponsel, dan kartu – kartu penting. Aku harus menghubungi call center untuk memblokir semua kartuku. Aku sudah melakukannya begitu sadar tas itu hilang" jawabku

"apa nona baik – baik saja?" ahjuma begitu mengkhawatirkan aku

"entahlah, karena saat pagi tadi aku terbangun, aku berada didalam sebuah kamar seorang namja yang tidak aku kenal. Malah saat aku terjaga hanya pelayannya saja yang ada disana, sementara namja itu sudah pergi untuk bertugas" aku sandarkan kepalaku disandaran ranjang

"nona sebenarnya malam tadi nona kemana? Bukankah seharusnya nona pulang bersama nona Minnie?" ahjuma memijit kakiku

"itulah kebodohanku ahjuma! Aku malah mengikuti ajakan sedua temanku yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Bagaimana jika namja itu telah melakukan hal yang buruk padaku? Selama ini aku berusaha untuk menjaga kehormatanku" aku menangis dipelukan ahjuma, yeoja yang sudah begitu setia melayaniku

"semoga saja dia tidak melakukan apapun nona! Semoga namja itu menolong nona" ahjuma memelukku penuh kasih.

Lee Sungmin point of view

Aku sungguh mengkhawatirkan eonnie, karena semalam dia tidak pulang juga tidak memberi kabar sama sekali. Bahkan telponpun tidak dia angkat. Dikampus aku tidak dapat menemukan kedua temannya. Sebenarnya eonnie ada dimana?. Apa yang sudah terjadi padanya? Apakah dia baik – baik saja?.

Aku putuskan untuk segera pulang kerumah begitu kuliahku selesai. Semoga saja eonnie sudah pulang. Aku pulang menggunakan taxy karena eonnie tidak ada.

Ahjuma segera menyambutku dan memberi tahuku kalau eonnie sudah ada dirumah. Betapa leganya aku ternyata eonnie baik – baik saja. Aku segera berlari menuju kamar eonnie yang memang tidak terkunci. Aku lihat eonnie sedang tidur lelap sekali, aku dekati eonnie dan aku lihat wajahnya begitu berkeringat dan merah. Aku raba dahinya dan ternyata sangat panas sepertinya eonnie demam.

Aku panggil ahjuma untuk memberi kompres pada eonnie yang demam, lalu aku telpon eomma untuk segera pulang karena aku takut eonnie kenapa – napa dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Aku yang memang syock dan berpenyakitan spontan saat melihat kondisi eonnie yang tiba – tiba demam, darahku keluar deras dari hidungku juga aku memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutku. Ahjuma tentu saja tambah khawatir melihat kondisiku

"nona apa sebaiknya kita telpon ambulance saja untuk membawa nona juga nona Heechul kerumah sakit?" ahjuma tampak begitu panic. Aku yang sudah sangat lemas dan akhirnya tidak ingat apapun juga.

Leeteuk point of view

Betapa syocknya aku melihat kedua puteriku sakit dan tidak sadarkan diri. Minnie yang pendarahan ditambah Heechul yang demam tinggi hinga 40'c membuat kepanikanku bertambah. Suamiku Kangin tidak bisa diganggu dari kesibukannya. Karena dia sedang menerima rekan bisnisnya yang abru saja datang dari Amsterdam. Aku berinisiatif membawa kedua puteriku kerumah sakit tempat biasa Minnie melakukan check up. Ambulance yang sudah aku telpon sebelumnya membawa kedua puteriku untuk sampai kerumah sakit yang dimaksud.

Ambulance itu membawa kedua puteriku ke UGD dan langsung ditangani oleh dokter jaga disana. Aku bilang pada dokter jaga itu kalau Minnie adalah pasien khusus dokter baru bernama Choi Siwon lalu dokter itu segera menghubungi dokter Choi untuk segera menangani Minnie. Heechul hanya ditangani dokter jaga disana karena Heechul tidak pernah mengalami sakit yang serius.

Pemeriksaan Minnie dan Heechul sudah selesai. Dokter Choi menghampiriku

"nona Minnie mengalami syock juga kelelahan sehingga terjadi pendarahan yang hebat. Saya sarankan nona Minnie dirawat selama dua hari dirumah sakit sampai kondisinya benar – benar pulih" ujar dokter Choi

"tentu saja dok! Saya tidak akan menolak. Terima kasih" aku anggukkan kepalaku menghormatinya Dokter Choi pun berlalu.

Aku perhatikan langkahnya saat dia berlalu meninggalkan aku, betapa bangganya aku jika memiliki menantu seperti beliau. Tampan, sopan, baik juga memiliki karier yang cemerlang. Aku berdoa kepada Tuhan semoga menjodohkan dokter tampan itu dengan Minnie puteriku.

Dokter yang menangani Heechulpun menghampiriku

"puteri anda keracunan, sepertinya dia mabuk dan kami menemukan obat perangsang dari hasil test darah yang telah kami lakukan. Sebaiknya dilakukan visum untuk memastikan takutnya puteri anda mengalami tindak kejahatan sexual. Karena obat bius semacam itu biasa digunakan oleh kriminalis yang memperkosa korbannya" dokter itu memberitahukan kondisi Heechul.

Betapa terkejutnya aku mendengar apa yang dikatakan dokter itu. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi pada Heechul? Kenapa semalam dia tidak pulang? Apakah dia adalah korban pemerkosaan? Aku segera masuk kedalam ruangan UGD untuk melihat kedua puteriku.

Aku lihat Heechul dan Minnie sudah sadar. Aku hampiri keduanya yang memang berbaring bersebelahan

"apa yang kalian rasakan sekarang?" tanyaku pada keduanya

"aku masih sedikit pusing eomma! Perutku juga terasa mual" keluh Heechul

"aku hanya sedikit lemas" jawab Minnie.

"suster tolong siapkan ruang VVIP untuk kedua puteri saya" aku hampiri suster yang mengurusi administrasi

"baik nyonya akan kami siapkan" perawat itu mulai mengecek kamar kosong melalui computer.

Heechul dan Minnie sudah berada diruang rawat inap. Setelah sebelumnya Heechul menjalankan visum untuk memastikan dirinya tidak mengalami tindakan criminal sengaja aku sekamarkan untuk memudahkanku mengawasinya.

"Heechul-ah sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi padamu malam itu? Apa kamu mengingat sesuatu?" aku genggam tangan Heechul yang wajahnya pucat saat mendengar pertanyaanku.

Heechul menceritakan semua yang telah menimpanya dan membuatku syock karena sepertinya dia sengaja dijebak kedua temannya.

Kangin suamiku datang saat malam sudah larut

"jadi apa kata dokter tentang Heechul?" Tanya suamiku mengkhawatirkan puterinya

"beruntung hasil visum menyatakan kalau dia tidak mengalami pelecehan sexual karena tidak ditemukan luka diselaput daranya. Heechul masih perawan yobow" jawabku tenang

"lalu siapa orang brengsek yang telah begtiu berani memasukan obat perangsang itu kedalam minumannya?" intonasi suamiku mulai naik

"itulah yang sedang saya fikirkan yobow! Heechul bilang dia pergi bersama kedua sahabatnya Jessica dan Sunny untuk menghadiri sebuah party, dia sama sekali tidak ingat apapun setelah memukul seorang namja yang mencoba melakukan pelecehan padanya dan baru sadar saat pagi harinya dia berada didalam sebuah kamar appartement seorang namja yang sampai saat ini dia tidak tahu seperti apa wajah namja itu" aku menjelaskan semua apa yang sudah disampaikan Heechul padaku.

"lalu dimana mobilnya sekarang?" kangin membetulkan selimut puterinya

"Heechul bilang masih diparkir di basement appartement Jessica" jawabku memandangi wajah Heechul yang gelisah dalam tidurnya

"namja pemiliki kamar itu mungkin hanya ingin menolongnya, buktinya dia membawa Heechul keappartementnya bukan kehotel ditambah kondisi Heechul yang masih perawan. Berarti namja itu bukan orang yang ingin menjahati Heechul lalu siapa yang sudah begitu jahat?" suamiku sepertinya bingung memikirkan siapa tersangka yang telah menjahati puterinya.

Kim Heechul point of view

Aku benar – benar sangat menyesal dengan apa yang sudah menimpaku. Aku harus berbaring untuk beristirahat dikamar rumah sakit ini. Aku lihat Minnie masih tertidur pulas diatas kasurnya. Eomma yang sengaja cuti dari kantor masih terlihat pulas tidur diatas sofa, sementara appa sudah pergi lebih awal karena appa harus terbang ke Jepang untuk menghadiri perayaan ulang tahun perusahaan rekan bisnisnya

"Heechul-ah kali ini appa memaafkan kamu karena musibah yang menimpamu lebih berat dari kesalahan yang kamu buat. Appa harus terbang ke Jepang selama satu malam besok kita bicarakan masalah yang penting buat kamu" itulah pesan yang appa sampaikan padaku sebelum beliau pergi.

"eonnie, bagaimana perasaan eonnie sekarang? Apakah eonnie sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Minnie saat dia terbangun

"aku sudah merasa jauh lebih baik Minnie-ah! Gumawao karena telah mengkhawatirkan aku" aku pandang Minnie yang wajahnya begitu pucat

"sebentar lagi dokter Choi Siwon akan datang untuk memeriksamu Minnie-ah. Lebih baik sekarang kamu bersihkan diri dulu setidaknya saat dokter Choi datang kamu sudah wangi" eomma berkata kepada Minnie apa yang harus dilakukannya sebelum dokter cinta itu datang

"aku jadi penasaran setampan apa dokter itu? Sampai – sampai eomma dan Minnie begitu antusias saat membicarakannya" aku menggoda eomma dan Minnie

"sangat tampan eonnie. Itu sebabnya aku langsung jatuh cinta padanya sejak pertama kali melihatnya" jawab Minnie lalu wajahnya merona membuatku gemas melihatnya.

Dokter yang memeriksaku datang lebih dulu dari dokter Choi yang tenar itu. Dokterku bilang aku sudah jauh lebih baik dan sisa racun dalam darahku sudah mulai bersih. Dia mengijinkan aku pulang besok siang setelah kunjungannya. Eomma menemani Minnie dikamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri saat pintu diketuk seseorang.

Orang itu ternyata Hankyung calon suamiku pilihan appa. Dia datang membawa buket bunga lily kesukaanku

"bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa sudah lebih baik?" Tanya Hankyung tiba – tiba mengecup keningku

"apa harus mengecup keningku disaat seperti ini?" keluhku

"miane! Aku terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu. Tadi appamu menceritakan semua yang sudah menimpamu lewat telpon aku langsung datang kemari meninggalkan pekerjaanku karena aku begitu mengkhawatirkanmu" jawab Hankyung duduk disamping ku

"aku sudah jauh lebih baik dan oppa tidak perlu terlalu khawatir karena aku tidak mengalami pelecehan sexual hasil visum telah membuktikannya" jawabku menyandarkan kepalaku disandaran ranjang.

Hankyung tampak sangat khawatir, dia mengupaskan apel juga pir buatku, lalu memotongnya dan menyuapiku. Aku pasrah saja karena aku memang tidak dapat menolak niat baiknya.

Tiba – tiba pintu dibuka seorang perawat dan mempersilahkan dokter untuk masuk

"selamat pagi! Dimana nona Minnie?" Tanya perawat itu,

Lalu seorang dokter yang memang sangat tampan memakai kemeja salur berwarna biru langit dan ditutup sebagian kemeja itu dengan jas berwarna putih masuk kedalam ruangan menatapku dan tampaknya dia begitu kaget dan heran

"selamat pagi! Minnie sedang berada didalam toilet" jawabku sambil pandanganku tidak lepas dari dokter itu

"selamat pagi dok! Apakah anda yang merawat calon istri saya?" Hankyung tiba – tiba menyapa dokter itu

"oh bukan saya dokter yang merawat Minnie" jawab dokter tampan itu dan matanya sesekali menatapku.

Minnie dan eomma akhirnya keluar dari toilet

"oh dokter Choi anda sudah datang! Maaf membuat dokter menunggu. Minnie sudah siap diperiksa dok! Silahkan" eomma menyapa dokter Choi ramah sekali lalu menghampiri aku dan Hankyung

"tuan Hankyung anda datang?" sapa eomma pada Hankyung

"iya nonya saya datang untuk melihat calon istri saya" jawab Hankyung membuat kupingku panas.

Aku dan dokter Choi beberapa kali bertemu pandang. Lebih tepatnya kami berdua sama – sama memergoki masing – masing kami yang ternyata sedang saling mencuri pandang.

Aku lihat dokter itu tampak akrab dengan Minnie mereka saling bercanda. Sepertinya pemeriksaan Minnie sudah selesai dia lakukan. Dokter Choi menghampiri eomma

"kondisi Minnie sudah jauh lebih baik nonya! Besok Minnie sudah boleh pulang asal tidak pedarahan lagi" ujar dokter Choi pada eomma

"terima kasih banyak dok! Atas perawatannya. Oh kenalkan ini Heechul eonnienya Minnie dan ini tuan Hankyung calon suaminya" eomma mengenalkanku juga Hankyung pada dokter Choi

"ternyata kamu eonnienya Minnie! Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa sudah merasa lebih baik?" dokter Choi menanyakan kondisiku

"saya baik – baik saja dok!" jawabku gugup karena aku tidak sanggup lama – lama menatap matanya yang indah itu

"jika saya tahu anda adalah eonnienya Minnie, saya pasti akan membawakan baju anda yang masih tertinggal di appartement saya" ujar dokter itu membuat kami semua kaget

"jadi anda yang menolong saya dok?" tanyaku kaget

"anda mabuk berat malam itu, dan teman – temanmu malah meminta saya untuk mengantarkan kamu pulang. Saya sudah berusaha menanyakan dimana alamat rumah anda tapi anda terlalu mabuk untuk dapat menjawabnya selain itu saya juga tidak menemukan identitas anda karena anda sama sekali tidak membawa ponsel ataupun dompet" jawab dokter Choi menjelaskan apa yang terjadi malam itu diclub

"kenapa anda malah membawa tunangan saya keappartement anda? Apa anda punya niat yang buruk terhadapnya?" Hankyung tampak begitu emosi

"tuan Hankyung bukankan anda seharusnya berterima kasih pada dokter Choi? Beliau sudah menolong Heechul dan menyelamatkan Heechul dari orang yang sudah berniat jahat padanya. Jika dokter Choi memang punya niat buruk bukankah lebih baik dia membawa Heechul kehotel lalu memperkosanya. Sudah terbukti Heechul baik – baik saja tidak ditemukan luka diselaput daranya" eomma membela dokter Choi

"miane! Saya tidak dapat berfikir jernih saat ini nonya! Bagaimana tidak calon istri saya hampir saja diperkosa orang" Hankyung menyesal

"gwencana! Saya mengerti perasaan anda tuan! Saya juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika itu menimpa tunangan saya" dokter Choi tersenyum ramah pada Hankyung sambil matanya sesekali menatapku.

"apa anda sudah memiliki kekasih dok?" tiba – tiba eomma mencari tahu kehidupan pribadi sang dokter tampan itu

"saya sudah memiliki tunangan" jawab dokter Choi menunjukan cincin dijari manisnya dan rasanya cincin itu tidak asing bagiku. Cincin itu begitu mirip dengan milikku.

Apakah cincin seperti itu memang dibuat beberapa pasang oleh toko perhiasan itu? Bukankah cincin itu adalah model yang sudah lama 10 tahun yang lalu?

Aku lihat Minnie menunjukan respon yang kecewa setelah mendengar pengakuan sang dokter yang ternyata sudah bertunangan. Dokter Choi pamit karena masih banyak pasien yang harus diperiksanya. Disusul Hankyung karena harus kembali mengurusi semua bisnisnya.

"Minnie-ah sudahlah lupakan keinginanmu untuk mengharapkan hal yang tidak mungkin dari dokter Choi" eomma mengusap punggung Minnie yang ada dalam pelukannya.

Aku yang sudah lepas dari infuse, menghampiri Minnie juga eomma

"banyak namja tampan dan baik yang bisa kamu temui diluar sana Minnie-ah! Dokter Choi bukan segalanya" aku menghibur Minnie

"buat eonnie menemukan 10 dokter CHoi sangatlah mudah. Lihat kecermin eonnie begitu cantik dan nyaris sempurna siapapun yang melihat eonnie aku yakin akan dengan mudah untuk bisa menyukai eonnie. Sementara aku, sudah 20 tahun hidup tidak pernah ada satu namjapun yang mencoba mendekatiku" keluh Minnie meneteskan air matanya

"Minnie-ah! Kamu tidak boleh mengatakan hal seperti itu. Ada banyak namja yang menyukaimu, kamu hanya saja terlalu tertutup sehingga kamu tidak menyadarinya" aku raih tangan Minnie untuk memberinya kepercayaan diri

"Minnie tidak ingin namja lain eonnie! Minnie hanya mencintai dokter CHoi" Minnie meneteskan air matanya dan menangis tersedu dipelukan eomma.

Aku yang memang sudah lama mengenal Minnie dan sudah mulai bisa membaca sifat Minnie, sepertinya perasaan Minnie terhadap dokter Choi bukanlah main – main. Minnie memang sangat menyukai dokter itu.

Selama hidup bersama denganku, Minnie memang tidak pernah membahas atau memperhatikan namja setampan apapun itu. Baru kali ini aku melihat Minnie menangis karena seorang namja

"tapi dokter itu sudah bertunangan Minnie-ah" eomma mencoba menyadarkan Minnie

"bertunangan bukan berarti akan menikah bukan? Aku masih punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan cinta dokter CHoi" respon Minnie membuatku kaget.

Ekpresi wajah Minnie begitu berbeda dari dia biasanya, ekspresinya ini benar – benar bukan Minnie yang aku kenal.

Aku kembali berbaring dikasurku karena percuma saja aku menghibur atau menyadarkannya untuk melupakan dokter Choi. Aku jadi teringat oppa prince yang telah mencuri hatiku sejak aku masih kecil.

Lee Sungmin point of view

Aku masih terus saja ingat bagaimana dokter CHoi menatap dan mencuri pandang pada eonnie. Untuk pertama kalinya selama hidup bersama eonnie, aku sungguh kecewa dan sangat cemburu.

Eonnie dengan mudah bisa berteman dan dekat sekali dengan namja tampan dan popular disekolah juga dikampus aku tidak pernah merasa cemburu ataupun iri hati. Tapi kali ini, melihat dokter Choi sepertinya menaruh perhatian terhadap eonnie benar – benar telah membakar hatiku.

Ditambah kejujuran dokter Choi kalau dialah yang telah menolong eonnie dan dia telah memiliki tunangan, saat mendengar itu aku merasa hidupku akan segera berakhir.

Tuhan kenapa cinta yang aku miliki ini aku berikan pada namja yang tidak pantas buat yeoja yang banyak sekali memiliki kekurangan seperti aku ini? Kenapa aku mengkhayal terlalu tinggi? Apakah aku bisa mencintai namja lain selain dokter Choi?

Tapi jauh dalam lubuk hatiku berbisik kalau aku akan mendapatkan dokter Choi bahkan menikahinya bagaimanapun caranya aku harus mewujudkan mimpiku ini sebelum ajal menjemputku.

Choi Siwon point of view

Yeoja yang malam itu hampir saja bercinta denganku bernama Heechul itu ternyata adalah eonnie dari pasienku Minnie. Aku hampir lupa padahal pertama kali aku bertemu Minnie, dia sempat memamerkan foto eonnienya padaku. Kenapa setiap aku melihat Heechul aku sepertinya tidak asing dan dia tampak begitu akrab buatku.

Siapa dia sebenarnya? Aku langsung menyukainya sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Walau dia adalah seorang yeoja yang jauh dari kriteriaku tapi aku tetap saja menyukainya dan berharap untuk selalu bertemu dengannya. Sangat disayangkan, kebiasaan buruk Heechul yang gemar pergaulan malam, dunia gemerlap, mabuk dan party sangatlah jauh dari apa yang aku harapkan dari seorang yeoja.

Oh Cinderella sebenarnya kamu ada dimana? Jika saja saat itu kamu menyebutkan siapa namamu mungin aku tidak akan sesulit ini untuk bisa menemukanmu. Kenapa kenangan indah tentangmu tidak bisa hilang dari ingatanku.

Cincin yang dulu kita beli sama – sama masih aku simpan bahkan aku pakai hingga saat ini karena aku berharap bisa menemukanmu kembali. Kenapa pemilik cincin yang satu lagi bukan Heechul? Jika saja dia adalah Cinderellaku, maka aku akan sangat bahagia, karena aku sudah mulai menyukai Heechul.

Satu bulan berikutnya

Lee Sungmin point of view

Semakin lama aku menjadi semakin akrab dengan dokter Choi. Aku sudah jarang mengalami lagi pendarahan. Aku menjadi lebih rajin dan bersemangat kuliah dan kini aku sedang menyusun skripsiku.

Ditahun ketiga ini aku akan menyelesaikan pendidikan sarjanaku. Aku adalah satu dari 3 mahasiwa yang lulus cumlaude dikampus terkenal di Seoul ini. Sementara eonnie walau sudah tidak berteman lagi dengan Jessica juga Sunny masih saja tidak berubah.

Dia jarang datang kekampus dan selalu membolos dari kampus dengan banyak alasan. Entah kemana dia pergi setelah mengantarkan aku kekampus dia selalu pergi sendirian dan pulang malam hari terkadang dalam keadaan mabuk.

Eonnie selalu melakukannya saat appa sedang bertugas keluar negeri dan tentu saja appa tidak mengetahuinya karena aku dan eomma tidak pernah membocorkannya. Aku sering berfikir mungkin eonnie stress berat karena dia akan segera menikah dengan tuan muda Hankyung padahal hatinya sudah menjadi milik oppa Prince. Namja yang sudah mencuri hatinya. Aku kasian pada eonnie yang sengaja menghancurkan hidupnya, kuliahnya juga karier modelnya semata karena pelampiasan kekecewaannya terhadap appa.

Malam ini appa dan eomma akan mengadakan pesta pembukaan hotel baru milik appa yang bekerja sama dengan Hankyung didekat bandara Incheon. Appa secara khusus mengundang dokter Choi yang sudah dianggap sebagai keluarga.

Eomma sudah menyiapkan gaun indah untukku juga eonnie karena kami pasti akan menjadi pusat perhatian para tetamu terutama namja yang masih lajang. Aku hanya berharap dandanan cantikku hanya untuk dokter Choi semata.

Kami sudah berdandan cantik dan seperti biasanya eonnie jauh lebih cantik dan menarik dariku meskipun matanya sembab karena semalam dia menangis setelah bertengkar hebat dengan appa.

Banyak tamu yang sudah datang namun aku masih belum melihat dokter Choi diantara tamu – tamu itu. Eomma memintaku untuk memberikan hiburan untuk para tamu dengan permainan pianoku. Aku tidak sanggup menolaknya karena aku ingin membuat eomma dan appa bangga padaku.

Aku memainkan music Bethoven dan Bach disambut tepukan meriah dari para tamu. Saat aku selesai memainkannya aku memberikan anggukan pada tamu. Aku turun dari tempatku bermain piano lalu seorang namja menyambutku dangan mengulurkan tangannya.

Namja itu ternyata dokter CHoi yang datang begitu tampan memakai stelan jas berwarna abu dan dasi berwarna abu juga.

"saya tidak pernah menyangka permaianan piano kamu begitu hebat. Saya sangat merindukan mendiang eomma yang sudah berada disurga, permaian pianomu telah mengingatkan saya kepadanya" puji dokter Choi dengan ekpresi yang serius padaku

"gumawao kalau dokter menyukainya" jawabku kaku karena terlalu gugup berdiri berdekatan dengannya.

Appa memberikan sambutan pada semua tamu dan mengenalkan partnernya dalam pembangunan hotel yang baru ini. Appa mempersilahkan tuan Hankyung untuk naik keatas stage memberikan sambutannya.

Setelah tuan Hankyung memberikan sambutannya, appa mengumumkan tanggal dan hari pernikahan antara eonnie juga Hankyung kepada kami semua. Appa meminta eonnie untuk bergabung bersama keatas stage.

Eonnie tampak cantik sekali dan anggun walau tidak ada senyum yang tersungging dibibirnya, wajahnya begitu murung tidak ceria layaknya calon pengantin yang akan segera menikah.

Hankyung mencium kening eonnie dihadapan kami semua membuat dokter Choi tersedak saat dia minum winenya.

"dokter gwencana?" tanyaku khawatir

"gwencana" jawab dokter berusaha menelan

"Minnie-ssi kenapa saya tidak melihat keceriaan dalam wajah eonniemu? Bukankah seharusnya dia bahagia dengan tunangannya" dokter Choi tampaknya sangat penasaran dengan ekpresi eonnie

"karena eonnie tidak pernah mencintai calon suaminya itu. Appa memaksa dia menikah karena bisnis" jawabku sedikit kesal.

Dokter Choi tidak berkata apa – apa lagi sampai appa, eonnie dan tuan Hankyung turun dari stage bergabung dengan para tamu.

Aku lihat eonnie berjalan keluar ruang pesta menuju balkon. Aku yang memang mengkhawatirkannya segera mengikutinya, aku melihat eonnie menangis tersedu dan berusaha menyeka air matanya

"eonnie gwencana?" tanyaku pengusap punggungnya

"Minnie-ah kenapa kamu kesini? Bukankan kamu harus menemani tamu istimewamu?" eonnie menghapus air matanya

"dokter Choi sedang berbicang dengan eomma" jawabku

"apa eonnie sedih karena rencana pernikahan ini? Atau eonnie teringat dengan oppa Prince itu?" tanyaku penasaran

"mungkin teringat oppa Prince itu benar karena saat ini aku sungguh – sungguh merindukannya. Dan ada satuhal lagi yang membuat eonnie sedih, pernikahan dengan Hankyung sudah eonnie terima masalah cinta atau tidak itu bukanlah hal yang penting selama Hankyung bisa menyayangi eonnie dan membahagiakan eonnie" air mata eonnie kembali menetes

"lalu apa yang membuat eonnie sedih?" aku berikan dia sapu tangan milikku

"Hankyung bukanlah namja yang baik Minnie-ah. Eonnie beberapa hari kebelakang telah mengawasinya karena ada teman yang memberitahukan eonnie betapa tidah baiknya dia. Dia sudah memiliki anak diluar nikah bersama salah satu TV anchor distasiun televisi miliknya. Selain itu dia juga seorang player sejati, mengencani banyak yeoja muda dari mulai model cat walk, mahasiswi bahkan karyawatinya sendiri. Kamu tahu Sunny teman eonnie dulu? Dia salah satu korbannya dan terpaksa harus menggugurkan kandungannya karena Hankyung tidak bersedia untuk bertanggung jawab. Hankyung malah memberinya appartement dan mobil untuk menutup tuntutan yang Sunny ajukan" jawaban eonnie benar – benar mengejutkan

"jinja? Kenapa eonnie tidak memberitahukan appa tentang ini?" tanyaku pada eonnie

"percuma appa sudah tidak mempercayai eonnie apalagi sekarang surat peringatan DO dari kampus sudah sampai ketangan appa itu sebabnya appa mempercepat hari pernikahan kami" eonnie benar – benar membuatku semakin kaget.

Aku tidak pernah menyangka eonnie akan mengalami DO dari kampus juga harus menikahi namja brengsek seperti Hankyung. Aku ingin sekali menolongnya tapi apa daya aku tidak sanggup melakukan apapun untuk bisa mengurangi bebannya

"eonnie tunggu disini aku akan membawakan minuman agar eonnie lebih tenang" aku menawarkan jasa

"gumawao Minnie-ah" eonnie menatap jauh kedepan kearah dimana lampu kota tampak indah terlihat.

Choi Siwon point of view

Permaianan piano Minnie benar – benar telah mencairkan hatiku yang sudah beku. Dia begitu hebat sama seperti eomma dulu, dari dulu aku memang memimpikan memiliki kekasih yang pandai bermain piano sama seperti eomma. Aku menghadapi satu dilemma karena aku masih saja teringat cinta pertamaku Cinderella tapi aku juga tidak bisa menyangkal daya tarik dari Minnie.

Aku ingin mencari udara segar diluar karena aku merasa tidak nyaman bergabung dengan para pembisnis ini. Aku hanyalah seorang dokter specialist penyakit dalam tidak cocok memabahas masalah bisnis dan ekonomi.

Aku melihat Minnie sedang serius berbincang bersama Heechul eonnienya yang sepertinya sedang menangis. Aku mencoba mendekati kedua yeoja yang sempat menggetarkan hatiku itu. Aku duduk patung batu yang sengaja dibentuk seperti seorang eomma sedang duduk menggendong anaknya.

Sepertinya kedua adik kakak itu tidak menyadari kehadiranku disana, dengan jelas aku bisa mendengar percakapan mereka. Aku tidak menyangka Heechul sang yeoja yang cantik itu harus menikah dengan namja brengsek seperti Hankyung.

Aku lihat Minnie berlalu kembali masuk kedalam dan meninggalkan Heechul si princess sendirian. Aku putuskan untuk mendekatinya sekedar berbincang.

"anneyeo!" sapaku pada Heechul yang tampak kaget saat melihatku

"oh anneyeo dokter" balas Heechul menghapus air matanya

"gwencana? Apa kamu merasa tidak sehat" aku berpura – pura tidak tahu apa yang dia sedihkan

"gwencana! Miane karena saya belum sempat berterima kasih pada dokter yang telah menyelamatkan saya" Heechul tersenyum manis padaku

"saya hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya seorang namja lakukan jika menemukan yeoja dalam keadaan bahaya" aku ikut memandangi lampu kota yang indah

"anda tahu kalau Minnie sangat mengagumi anda dok? Dia sering sekali menceritakan tentang anda. Dongsaeng saya itu tidak pernah memberikan perhatian pada namja manapun sebelum dia berjumpa dengan anda. Sepertinya Minnie sedang jatuh cinta pada anda" Heechul memberiku tatapan yang menusuk hatiku.

Entah kenapa tatapan matanya itu begitu mengingatkan aku akan sosok Cinderellaku

"ah anda berlebihan" aku balas tatapan Heechul dengan penuh makna.

Kami berdua saling menatap diam tanpa berkata apapun. Tatapan kami benar – benar mengandung makna yang dalam yang tidak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata – kata

"miane saya harus kembali masuk dok! Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak karena anda telah menolong saya" Heechul sepertinya berusaha menghindari dan mengontrol diri dari perasaan yang mungkin saat ini dia rasakan terhadap saya.

Aku terus pandangi langkahnya meninggalkanku lalu kembali masuk kedalam dan aku lihat dia berpapasan dengan Minnie dan berbicara sebentar pada dongsaengnya itu.

Minnie menghampiriku memberiku segelas wine yang tentu saja tadinya itu untuk Heechul

"eonnie bilang dokter sedang menunggu saya. Katanya ada yang ingin dokter bicarakan dengan saya?" ucapan Minnie benar – benar membuatku semakin tahu apa yang sedang Heechul hindari.

Aku tersenyum dalam hati betapa Heechul sangatlah menyayangi dongsaengnya ini dan dia rela mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri. Aku bukannya narsis atau over confident tapi aku adalah namja yang sudah sangat matang dan dewasa yang bisa membaca dan merasakan apa yang Heechul rasakan padaku.

Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama padanya, aku sudah menyukainya sejak malam itu dimana dia tidur dikamarku. Tapi pesona Minnie tidak bisa aku abaikan juga, dia adalah sosok yeoja yang mirip sekali dengan eomma.

"ya eonniemu benar ada yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan kamu Minnie. Kalau kamu ada waktu saya ingin mengundangmu untuk berkunjung appartement. Kamu jangan datang sendiri, bawa saja temanmu saya ingin sekali mendengarkan kamu bermain piano peninggalan eomma diappartement saya apa kamu bisa?" aku asal saja bicara karena tidak mau mengecewakan Minnie

"tentu saja! Jam berapa saya harus datang?" Tanya Minnie antusias sekali

"besok saya tidak ada praktek sore. Saya tugas pagi hingga sore hari jadi kamu bisa datang disore hari. Jangan lupa kamu harus minta ijin orang tuamu beritahu mereka kalau kamu hendak main ketempat saya" jawabku masing bingung dengan apa yang sudah aku bicarakan.

T B C


	2. Chapter 2

**Kim Heechul point of view**

Tuhan kenapa tatapan mata dokter Choi dibalkon itu benar – benar membuatku gila. Aku tidak bisa melupakan tatapan itu, dokter Choi benar – benar telah membuatku jatuh hati padanya.

Perlahan aku mungkin bisa melupakan oppa Prince cinta pertamaku. Tapi bagaimana dengan Minnie? Dia begitu mencintai dokter Choi. Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib pernikahanku? Aku memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk mencintai dokter Choi dan harus menerima pinangan Hankyung sibrengsek itu.

Ini semua adalah hukuman buatku karena aku sudah tidak menjalani hidup ini dengan benar.

**Lee Sungmin point of view**

Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu sore ini datang. Eomma benar – benar bahagia mendengar aku diundang dokter Choi bermain ketempatnya. Dia meminta supir Goo mengantarku sampai ke appartement dokter Choi namja pujaan hatiku.

Aku sengaja datang sendirian karena aku tidak ingin ada orang lain mengganggu moment untuk dapat berdua dengan dokter Choi. Eonnie yang sedang pergi bersama Hankyung untuk mencoba baju pengantin mereka tidak tahu tentang kepergianku ketempat dokter Choi.

Aku sudah berada didepan pintu appartement dokter CHoi. Aku segera mengetuknya dan tak lama pintu itu dibuka. Dokter Choi tampak santai sekali memakai sweater model V neck berwarna coklat pucat dipadu celana panjang bahan kain warna coklat tua

"halo! Kamu datang sendiri?" dokter Choi menengok kanan kiri memastikan aku datang dengan siapa

"ya dok saya datang sendirian. Jujur saja selain eonnie, saya tidak memiliki teman dekat. Kebetulan eonnie sedang pergi dengan tunangannya untuk fitting baju pengantin yang sudah mereka pesan" jawabku berbohong

"tapi apa kamu merasa nyaman kita hanya berdua ditempat ini?" dokter Choi bertanya

"hmm entahlah" jawabku bingung

"okey kamu masuk saja dulu sebentar lagi ahjuma yang akan segera pulang untuk sementara dia bisa menemani kita disini" dokter Choi mempersilahkan aku masuk kedalam appartementnya yang mewah itu.

"bisa kamu memainkan piano itu sekarang?" dokter Choi memintaku memaikan piano sesaat setelah aku duduk disofanya

"tentu saja!" jawabku mengikuti langkahnya menuju piano peninggalan ibunya.

Tanpa membuang waktu aku langsung memaikan piano itu dengan penuh penghayatan. Aku memperhatikan rekasi dokter Choi saat aku memainkan sebuah lagu yang dia minta. Air matanya menetes sepertinya lagu itu merupakan kenangan yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya.

"cukup Minnie-ssi saya sudah puas mendengarnya" dokter Choi melangkah menuju bar mini sambil menyeka air matanya lalu menungkan segelas wine kedalam gelas.

Aku kembali duduk disofa dan membuka tasku untuk mengecek apakah ada panggilan masuk atau pesan diponselku

"kamu mau dengar cerita masa laluku dengan cinta pertamaku?" dokter Choi menghampiriku lalu duduk diseberangku

"kalau dokter mau cerita saya sangat siap untuk mendengarkan" jawabku tidak bersemangat

"mungkin cerita ini terdengar konyol dan terlalu kekanak – kanakan. Cerita ini terjadi saat saya masih duduk dikelas 3 SMU. Tidak sengaja saya bertemu dengan seorang gadis cilik dan sangat cantik yang mampu menarik perhatian saya. Gadis itu baru berumur 11 tahun tapi pesona yang dia miliki benar – benar telah menghipnotis saya. Kami menjadi teman dan dia sering curhat pada saya, saat appanya hendak menikah lagi dengan seorang janda yang memiliki seorang puteri yang usianya dibawah dia. Dia juga curhat tentang appanya yang lebih memilih untuk berbulan madu dengan istri barunya ke pulau Bali dihari ulang tahunnya yang ke-11. Saat itu kami menghabiskan waktu bersama di mall. Saya memberinya sebuah hadiah ulang tahun berupa cincin kawin emas putih padanya. Dia begitu senang karena buat dia cincin itu adalah kado terindah selama hidupnya. Kami mengukir nama Prince untuk cincin yang dia pakai dan nama Cinderella dicincin yang aku pakai ini" dokter Choi menunjukan cincin yang sama persis dengan yang dimiliki eonnie.

cerita dokter Choi berhasil membuat aku gelisah tidak karuan. ternyata eonnie adalah cinta pertamanya

"lalu sekarang oppa sudah bertemu dengannya?" tanyaku menyelidiki

"belum sampai saat ini saya tidak tahu dimana dia. Saat pertemuan kami yang terakhir kami tidak sempat menyebutkan nama kami masing – masing karena kami membuat janji dipertemuan selanjutnya kami akan saling memberitahukan nama kami masing masing" dokter choi terus memandangi cincinnya

"apa dokter masih berharap untuk menemukan cinta pertama dokter itu? Tanyaku dengan perasaan yang sedikit menyesak

"entahlah terlalu sulit untuk menemukannya saat ini karena dia pasti sudah tumbuh menjadi yeoja yang dewasa. Namanya saja saya tidak tahu, namun satu hal yang pasti saya masih terus teringat padanya dan sepertinya dia masih memiliki hati saya" dokter Choi menatap jauh kedepan sepertinya dia masih berusaha mengingat cinta pertamanya.

Betapa terkejutnya aku ternyata oppa Prince yang selama ini eonnie bicarakan adalah dokter Choi. Walaupun 10 tahun sudah berlalu, mereka masih mengingat cinta pertama mereka.

Aku sungguh menghadapi sebuah dilemma apakah aku harus mengatakan kepada dokter Choi bahwa cinta pertamanya adalah Heechul eonnie? Maka mereka akan bahagia Tapi aku sendiri akan menderita?

"bagaimana jika dokter tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan cinta pertama dokter? Apakah dokter akan tetap menutup hati dokter untuk yeoja yang lainnya?"

aku terus saja bertanya karena aku memang sangat penasaran dengannya

"saya percaya pada takdir Tuhan saja. Jika kami memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama maka kami pasti akan bertemu kembali. Tapi jika Tuhan mentakdirkan saya untuk bersama yeoja lainnya itulah kehidupan yang terbaik untuk saya" jawab dokter Choi meneguk winenya.

"chua e dokter Choi" aku benar – benar nekad saat menyatakannya

"boo?" dokter Choi tampak kaget saat mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulutku itu

"chua e dokter" aku terus saja mengatakan itu

"Minnie-ssi" dokter Choi menatapku seperti ragu

"jangan katakan apapun! Dokter hanya cukup tahu saja kalau saya memiliki perasaan itu untuk dokter" aku sentuh bibir dokter Choi untuk membuatnya tidak berkata apapun.

Kami berdua saling menatap dan aku memulai untuk mencium bibir dokter CHoi yang tipis dan berwarna pink itu. Kami berdua berciuman penuh hasrat dan aku semakin menempelkan tubuhku dengan tubuhnya.

Ciuman kami semakin bergelora, aku naik untuk duduk diatas pangkuan dokter Choi dan aku merasakan member dokter Choi mulai tegang.

"apa kamu masih mau melanjutkannya?" Tanya dokter Choi menatapku melepaskan ciumannya

"yang aku inginkan malam ini adalah terus bersama dokter" jawabku menatap dokter Choi penuh hasrat

"apa kamu yakin? Kamu tidak akan menyesal?" dokter Choi berusaha meyakinkanku

"saya sangat menyukai anda dokter maka saya tidak akan menyesal" aku mulai menciumnya kembali.

Kami bercinta malam itu diatas sofa ruang tamu dengan posisiku aku berada diatasnya. Diakhir saat kami berdua sama - sama mencapai klimaks aku kembali mengalami pendarahan dari hidungku, beruntung pendarahan itu terjadi didepan dokter pribadiku jadi aku tidak begitu panic ataupun khawatir karena dokter Choi langsung merawatku.

**Choi Siwon point of view**

Kenapa yeoja selugu Minnie begitu agresif? Dia memulai untuk menggodaku? sehingga membuat hasratku muncul. Kami lalu bercinta dengan begitu mudah. Minnie tampak begitu hebat saat melakukannya denganku.

Dia berinisiatif untuk memposisikan dirinya diatasku, dan dia ternyata sudah tidak perawan diusianya yang baru 20 tahun. Siapa namja yang telah merenggut keperawanannya itu?

Apakah pantas jika aku menanyakannya? Sebelum bercinta dengannya aku sempat berfikir untuk membuka hati untuknya karena dia begitu mirip dengan eommaku yang sudah meninggal,

Minnie mengalami pendarahan saat kami berdua mencapai klimaks. Aku segera merawatnya dan memastikan dia baik – baik saja. Aku sungguh – sungguh penasaran dengan masalalu Minnie karena Heechul bilang Minnie tidak pernah dekat dengan namja manapun.

"Minnie-ssi apa sekarang kamu sudah merasa lebih baik? Tanyaku saat Minnie mulai memakai pakaiannya kembali

"gwencanayo pendarahan seperti itukah sudah biasa dok" jawab Minnie mengancingkan kemejanya

"apa dulu kamu pernah memiliki kekasih?" tanyaku memakai kembali pakaianku

"jika yang dokter maksudkan saya pernah melakukannya dengan namja lain karena ternyata saya memang sudah tidak perawan, jawabannya adalah saat di SMU dulu saya pernah diperkosa seorang kakak kelas saat dia mabuk berat. Saya tidak pernah menceritakannya pada siapapun termasuk eomma juga eonnie karena saya tidak ingin membuat mereka khawatir hanya dokter satu – satunya orang yang mengetahui masalah ini" jawab Minnie dengan wajah yang emosi

"kenapa kamu tidak melaporkannaya pada polisi? Tanyaku kaget dengan cerita Minnie yang tragis itu

"dia selalu mengancam kalau aku berani melaporkan kepada polisi maka dia akan membunuhku. Saat itu aku masih lugu dan terlalu takut menghadapi ancaman semacam itu" jawab Minnie berkaca – kaca

"sudahlah semua orang pernah punya masa lalu yang tidak selalu indah. Kamu lupakan masa lalu yang kelam itu" aku peluk Minnie untuk memberinya ketegaran

"gumawao dokter" air mata Minnie menetes.

Aku mengantar Minnie pulang kerumahnya setelah memastikan Minnie baik – baik saja. Kami sudah sampai didepan kediaman keluarga Kim Kangin. Aku putuskan untuk masuk dan menyapa anggota keluaga Kim.

Ternyata didalam rumah sedang terjadi satu incident yang membuatku mengurungkan niatku

"sepertinya suasana didalam sedang tidak kondusif sebaliknya saya pulang" aku pegang bahu Minnie

"gumawao sudah mengantarku pulang dok" jawab Minnie menatapku.

Kami mendengar suara teriakkan dari suara Heechul dan terdengar jelas dia berkata

"apakah hanya demi kelangsungan bisnis appa, appa rela menjual saya? tadi Hankyung hampir saja memperkosa saya saat dia mengajak saya melihat appartementnya? Apa salah jika saya membela diri demi menjaga kehormatan saya? dia hanya mengalami luka dilehernya yang pasti akan segera sembuh, tapi apa yang terjadi pada saya jika saya tidak bisa menjaga kehormatan saya?" teriak Heechul histeris

"apa salahnya kamu melakukan itu dengan tunanganmu sendiri? Dia calon suamimu yang sebentar lagi akan menikahimu" aku benar – benar tidak menyangka respon tuan Kim malah seperti itu

"apakah appa serius saat mengatannya? Baiklah jika itu yang appa inginkan saya akan lakukan mala mini juga" suara Heechul benar jelas terdengar.

Aku dan Minnie saling berpandangan lalu kami dikejutkan oleh Heechul yang tiba – tiba membuka pintu rumah dan berlari melewati kami tanpa mempedulikan kami

"eonnie!" Minnie memanggil Heechul yang terus saja berlari menuju sebuah mobil sedan yang diparkir didepan rumah. Heechul segera masuk kedalam mobil itu lalu menyalakan mesin mobilnya

"dokter maaf karena anda harus menyaksikan kejadian ini" Minnie mengalihkan pandanganku dari Heechul

"apa eonniemu baik – baik saja" aku malah mengkhawatirkan Heechul yang mobilnya berlalu dengan kecepatan yang amat tinggi

"eonnie sudah terbiasa menghadapi sikap ayah yang keras, saya yakin dia pasti baik baik saja" Minnie tampak tidak khawatir sama sekali.

"brakk!" kami tiba – tiba mendengar suara benturan yang letaknya tidak jauh dari rumah keluarga Kim.

Aku bergegas untuk melihat asal suara itu. Ternyata Heechul sengaja menabrakan dirinya kebenteng beton diujung jalan

"Heechul-ssi!" teriakku spontan berlari menuju mobil Heechul yang berasap setelah menabrak beton tanpa mempedulikan Minnie yang mengejarku.

Aku segera membuka pintu mobil Heechul dan berusaha mengeluarkan Heechul yang sudah bersimbah darah dari hidung, mulut juga kepalanya. Sepertinya selain luka dikepala Heechul juga mengalami luka dalam.

"Minnie-ssi kamu harus segera menelpon ambulance biar saya memberikan pertolongan pertama buat eonnie mu ini" aku perintahkan Minnie yang tampak syock melihat kondisi eonnienya

"eonnie!" Minnie malah tampak panic dan tidak melakukan apa yang aku perintahkan

"Minnie-ssi sadarlah!" aku harus menenangkannya juga.

Aku angkat perlahan Heechul masuk kedalam mobilku diikuti Minnie yang terus saja memanggil – manggi Heechul. Aku baringkan Heechul dijok belakang dan memastikan posisinya sudah benar agar tidak lagi terjadi pendarahan

"Minnie-ssi beritahu orang tuamu tentang musibah yang menimpa eonniemu itu! Saya harus segera membawanya kerumah sakit" aku segera masuk kedalam mobil dan berlalu untuk membawa Heechul kerumah sakit.

Aku sungguh tidak dapat memahami Heechul. Tampak dari kebiasaan dan sifatnya dia seperti yeoja yang tidak perduli akan harga diri juga kehormatan, tapi malam ini dia membuktikan kalau dia lebih memilih untuk melukai dirinya ketimbang menuruti keinginan appanya.

Aku sudah sampai diUGD rumah sakit tempatku bertugas. Para perawat dan dokter jaga segera menangani Heechul yang mengalami pendarahan hebat dikepalanya

"apa yang terjadi pada yeoja ini dok?" Tanya dokter jaga padaku

"dia menabrakan dirinya kebenteng dalam kecepatan yang sangat tinggi" jawabku membantu menangangi Heechul.

Heechul sudah melewati masa kritisnya, kami sudah menjahit beberapa luka robek dan tinggal menunggu hasil scan untuk memastikan luka dalam yang dia alami. Keluarga Min akhirnya datang

"dokter bagaimana kondisi Heechul" Tanya nyonya Kim tampak begitu khawatir sementara tuan Kim hanya diam saja dengan ekpresi penuh sesal

"kami baru akan tahu setelah Heechul tersadar, sekarang dia masih dalam kondisi tidak sadar" jawabku menatap tuan Kim tidak simpati

"dokter tolong selamatkan eonnie" Minnie menangis dan menyandarkan kepalanya didadaku didepan tuan dan nyonya Choi membuatku tidak enak hati

"tentu saja Minnie-ssi! Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik yang kami mampu" jawabku mengelus bahu Minnie.

**Lee Sungmin point of view**

Sosok eonnie kembali membuatku iri. Dia begitu menjaga dirinya dan kehormatannya sehingga nekad melukai leher Hankyung hingga berdarah karena menolak ajakan Hankyung calon suaminya untuk bercinta. Sementara apa yang aku lakukan? Aku malah menyerahkan diriku pada dokter Choi diappartementnya dengan begitu mudah.

Kejadian seperti ini bukanlah pertama kali bagitu. Dulu saat dokter Cho masih menanganiku akupuan melakukannya dengan dokter Cho yang memang aku kagumi. Aku ingat malam itu saat aku dirawat setelah transfuse, eomma yang harus menemani appa keluar negeri dan eonnie yang harus melakukan pemotretan di pulau Jeju tidak bisa menemaniku diruang rawat. Kebetulan malam itu dokter Cho jaga malam. Dia mengunjungi kamarku saat lewat tengah malam dan menguncinya. Aku ingat sekali apa yang dikatakan dokter Cho malam itu

"Minnie-ssi bukankah kamu begitu mengagumiku? Buktikan kalau kamu memang benar mengagumiku!" dokter Cho mulai naik keatas ranjangku, mulai menciumi bibirku dan tangannya meraba intimku membuatku tak berdaya.

Aku hanya pasrah dan menikmati saja apa yang dia lakukan padaku malam itu termasuk saat dia menurunkan celana pajamasku dan underwearnya lalu dia menurunkan sedikit celana katunnya berikut underwearnya lalu memasukan membernya kedalam intimku lalu mulai menggerakan bokongnya maju mundur diatasku.

Malam itu aku harus rela kehilangan keperawananku kepada dokter Cho tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyesalinya karena aku memang sangat mengagumi dokter Cho.

Bulan berikutnya saat aku memang harus dirawat kembali karena pendarah hebat, kami kembali melakukannya diatas ranjangku saat eomma dan eonnie tidak bisa menemaniku. Kami menjadi ketagihan dan selalu ingin melakukannya.

Untuk ketiga kalinya kami melakukannya diluar rumah sakit saat dokter Cho lepas tugas dan menjemputku kekampus kala itu eonnie membolos tidak kuliah. Kami melakukannya diappartement dokter Cho.

Setelah kami berdua puas mencapai klimaks sebanyak 2 kali dokter Cho tiba – tiba berkata kalau minggu depan dia akan dikirim keluar negeri karena mendapat sponsor untuk membiayai pendidikannya di Amerika.

Aku sungguh kecewa dan sedih karena dia begitu mudah pergi meninggalkan aku yang sudah dia tiduri sebanyak 3 kali. Beruntung aku mendapatkan dokter pengganti yang jauh lebih baik dari dokter Cho. Aku terpaksa berbohong pada dokter Cho tentang pemerkosaan yang aku alami saat SMU dulu semata untuk membuatnya simpati padaku karena aku sudah tidak perawan.

Eonnie miane karena aku memutuskan untuk tetap merahasiahkan cinta pertamamu padahal aku sudah mengetahuinya. Aku masuk kekamar eonnie saat suasana rumah sedang sepi.

Aku segera berjalan menuju meja riasnya dan mencari kotak perhiasannya untuk mengambil cincin kenangannya bersama dokter Choi. Miane eonnie karena aku sudah sangat jahat mencuri cincin yang amat penting buatmu ini padahal kamu sedang berjuang antara hidup dan mati saat ini dirumah sakit.

Aku harus melakukannya karena aku tidak ingin lagi kehilangan namja yang sudah meniduriku itu sebabnya aku harus mencuri cincin ini agar rahasia tidak akan pernah terungkap.

**Kim Heechul point of view**

Entah berapa lama aku berada dirumah sakit ini? Saat aku terjaga aku melihat eomma tertidur disofa

"eomma!" aku mencoba memanggil eomma dengan suaraku yang parau

"Heechul-ah kamu sadar" eomma segera menghampiriku dan memelukku erat

"kenapa aku masih hidup eomma? Aku pikir malam itu aku sudah mati" aku menangis tatapanku menatap kearah langit – langit

"Heechul-ah apa malam itu kamu memang sengaja ingin mencelakakan dirimu sendiri?" eomma menangis

"nee eomma. Aku merasa aku sudah tidak ingin hidup lagi. Appa begitu membuatku kecewa, yang ada dalam pikirannya hanyalah harta dan kekayaan aku sungguh tidak mampu mengerti appa" tangisku semakin tak terbendung

"appa sekarang sudah menyadari kesalahannya Heechul-ah. Dia sudah membatalkan rencana pernikahanmu dengan Hankyung dan menjual semua sahamnya di hotel Mapple dan tidak lagi menjalin kerja sama dengan Hankyung" apa yang dikatakan eomma benar – benar membuatku bahagia

"jinja?" aku ingin memastikan kalau apa yang dikatakan eomma benar adanya

"nee Heechul-ah. Sekarang kamu harus tenang dan lanjutkan hidupmu dengan lebih baik. Mengenai masalah DO dari kampus, appa sudah tidak mempermasalahkannya" eomma memelukku.

"sudah berapa lama saya ada disini eomma?" aku penasaran

"kamu tidak sadar selama 2 hari tapi semua organ tubuhmu menurut dokter bekerja dengan baik. Menurut kedokteran sih sepertinya alam bawah sadarmu yang memang tidak ingin cepat – cepat untuk bangun karena masalah dan tekanan psycologis kamu" jawab eomma mengusah dahiku

"astaga eomma sampai lupa saking senangnya melihat kamu sadar eomma sampai lupa untuk memberi tahukan dokter kalau kamu sudah sadar" eomma memijit bel untuk memanggil perawat.

Dokter bilang aku sudah mengalami banyak kemajuan dan jika aku sudah tidak lagi merasakan sakit dikepalaku dalam 4 hari kesepan, aku dibolehkan pulang.

Aku ingin melupakan semua kenangan buruk sebelum kejadian malam itu. Aku ingin sekali menenangkan diri dan berlibur kepulau Bali Indonesia. Pulau yang selama ini ingin aku kunjungi. Beruntung appa memberiku ijin sebagai tanda penyesalannya yang telah membuatku celaka.

Tidak tanggung – tanggung, aku putuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu selama dua bulan dipulau itu.

Dua bulan kemudian.

**Choi Siwon point of view**

Aku yang memang pernah berkata percaya pada takdir Tuhan, kini aku harus benar – benar mempercayai takdir itu. Tuhan telah mengirimkan Minnie untuk menjadi pendampingku walaupun dengan cara yang tidak aku duga sama sekali.

Minnie saat ini mengandung anakku. Benih yang aku tanam dalam rahimnya saat kami bercinta disofa appartementku. Aku harus bertanggung jawab atas janin itu karena aku memang pernah membayangkan untuk menikah dengan Minnie yang begitu mirip dengan eommaku jika aku tidak akan pernah bertemu cinta pertamaku itu.

Aku sudah memberitahukan noona juga appa untuk datang ke Seoul menemui calon besannya. Dan mereka menyanggupi datang saat pernikahanku saja. Noona sempat bertanya padaku apakah aku menikah dengan cinta pertamaku itu? Aku hanya menjawab Tuhan tidak mentakdirkan kami untuk bersama.

Malam ini aku diundang makan malam oleh keluarga Minnie yang ingin menyambut kembalinya Heechul dari liburannya di pulau Bali. Heechul gadis cantik dan misterius itu menghilang 2 bulan lamanya membuatku penasaran seperti apa penampilan fisiknya sekatang.

Aku sudah sampai didepan kediaman keluarga Kim. Minnie menyambutku dan sudah membiasakan diri memanggilku oppa, menuntun tanganku bergabung keruang keluarga dimana tuan dan nonya Kim sedang membuka hadiah oleh – oleh dari Heechul.

Aku tidak menemukan Heechul disana saat aku datang

"Siwon-ssi lihatlah apakah ini keren?" tuan Kim meminta pendapatku tentang oleh – olehnya berupa pajamas bermotif yang orang Indonesia bilang adalah batik

"sangat bagus tuan" jawabku sambil duduk disofa.

Heechul lalu muncul dari pantry membawa sepiring cemilan untuk disuguhkan kepada kami. Heechul tampak jauh lebih cantik dan lebih cerah disbanding sebelum pergi berlibur kepulau Bali.

Dia merubah model rambutnya yang biasanya model trap dan berwarna pirang terang, kini dia merubah warna rambutnya menjadi hitam dengan model straigt konvensional dan memakai poni. Heechul tampak jauh lebih muda dengan model rambutnya itu.

"hai calon adik ipar" sapa Heechul padaku ramah

"kakak ipar" balasku tersenyum getir

"bahagiakan dongsaengku ini yah! Dia berhak bahagia karena dia adalah dongsaeng terbaik yang pernah aku miliki" Heechul menjentikan jari kelingkingnya padaku agar aku mau membuat sumpah dengannya.

Sepertinya Heechul telah mentato permukaan tangannya dengan gambar bunga lily membuatku tertarik untuk memperhatikannya

"tentu saja kakak ipar saya berjanji akan membahagiakan dongsaeng anda" aku cantelkan jari kelingkingku dengan kelingkingnya.

"Minnie-ah chukkae kamu akhirnya mendapatkan namja yang benar – benar kamu cintai. Kamu pasti sangat bahagia menikah dengan namja yang benar – benar kamu impikan" Heechul mengangkat gelas winenya pada Minnie

"gumawao eonnie semoga eonnie juga menemukan namja yang benar – benar eonnie cintai" jawab Minnie terlihat gugup

"tidak ada namja yang bisa merebut hatiku, karena hatiku sudah dimiliki seseorang yang telah mencurinya sejak aku masih kecil dulu" pandangan Heechul sepertinya kosong saat mengatakannya

"eomma bukankan sekarang sudah waktunya makan" Minnie tampak lebih gugup lagi dan wajahnya sangat pucat

"Minnie gwencana?" tanyaku khawatir

"gwencana" jawab Minnie lalu darah segar kembali mengalir dari hidungnya.

Kami sudah terbiasa menghadapi hal semacam itu sehingga tidak ada reaksi panic ataw cemas. Aku segera menangani Minnie sebelum menikmati acara makan malam kami.

Malam itu aku, tuan Kim juga nyonya menentukan tanggal pernikahan kami yang akan dilangsungkan dua minggu kedepan di gereja dekat rumah mereka dan pesta sederhana karena kami memang tidak ingin membuatnya meriah karena Minnie memang sudah hamil diluar nikah.

**Kim Heechul point of view**

Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa iri pada nasib Minnie yang begitu beruntung menemukan namja yang menjadi cinta sejatinya. Dia bisa menikahi namja yang sangat dia cintai dan tentunya mereka pasti akan bahagia dikemudian hari.

Siang ini entah kenapa aku rasanya ingin sekali pergi ketoko buku dimana dulu aku bertemu dengan cinta pertamaku untuk pertama kalinya. Siapa tahu aku akan kembali bertemu dengan cinta pertamaku itu.

Tapi bagaimana caranya dia bisa mengenaliku? Karena cincin itu hilang entah kemana. Padahal aku ingat betul aku menyimpannya didalam kotak perhiasankU

Aku sudah berada didalam toko buku itu. Aku berjalan menelusuri lorong buku cerita, diluar dugaan buku cerita yang dulu aku cari sehingga aku berdebat dengan pelayan toko buku ini tersedia.

Aku segera mengambilnya dan membukanya ternyata memang benar buku ini adalah buku yang aku cari selama ini. Saat aku sedang asyik membaca isi buku itu tiba – tiba aku dikagetkan seseorang

"Heechul-ssi anda disini?" sapa seorang namja yang suaranya tidak asing bagiku.

Ternyata dia adalah dokter Choi calon adik iparku

"dokter! Anda sedang apa disini?" tanyaku menutupi rasa kagetku

"saya sedang mencari buku panduan medical" jawab dokter Choi memperhatikan buku yang sedang aku baca

"kamu suka cerita Cinderella?" Tanya dokter Choi sepertinya penasaran

"sejak saya masih kecil, saya jadi ingat dulu saat saya masih kecil batapa saya ingin sekali memiliki buku ini. Tapi dulu sudah karena sudah jarang dijual" jawabku memandangi cover buku cerita itu

"saya juga punya kenangan indah berhubungan dengan buku ini" dokter Choi mengambil satu buku dari rak

"ohya apa itu?" tanyaku antusias

"Karena buku ini aku bertemu dengan seorang yaoja cilik yang sangat cantik meskipun usianya masih sangat belia. Dia berdebat dengan seorang pelayan karena toko ini tidak menjual buku yang dicarinya itu. Dia sungguh menarik dan sangat ambisius diusianya yang masih belia. Kami menjadi saling kenal karena aku membantu membayar buku yang dibelinya karena saat itu credit cardnya tidak bisa dipakai. Karena dia menganggap apa yang sudah aku lakukan untuknya adalah hutang, kami menjadi bertemu kembali untuk kedua kalinya saat dia ingin mengembalikan uang itu. Ternyata hari itu dia sedang berulang tahun yang ke-11" aku segera memeluk dokter Choi tanpa harus mendengarkan lanjutannya.

"oppa! Apakah kamu adalah oppa Prince yang selama ini aku cari?" air mataku menetes membasahi dadanya

"Heechul-ssi apakah kamu adalah Cinderella?" dokter Choi memelukku lebih erat

"nee oppa ini aku Cinderella gadis yang oppa hadiahi cincin indah saat aku berulang tahu yang ke-11" aku lepaskan pelukanku menatapnya penuh cinta

"oh Tuhan kenapa harus seperti ini kejadiannya" dokter Choi menghapus air mataku

"oppa! Kamu tahu betapa aku merindukanmu oppa! Aku tidak pernah melupakan kamu seumur hidupku" aku menangis semakin menjadi

"oppa juga! Kamu lihat cincin ini selalu oppa bawa kemanapun oppa pergi" Siwon oppa mengeluarkan rantai kalungnya berliontin cincin bertuliskan nama Cinderella padaku.

"kenapa kita harus kembali bertemu disaat oppa akan menikahi Minnie dongsangeku" aku sangat menyesalkannya

"itulah yang saat ini sedang oppa sesalkan" Siwon oppa membelai wajahku

"takdir Tuhan oppa! Tuhan hanya mentakdirkan kita kembali bertemu hanya untuk saling menyebutkan nama kita masing – masing tanpa mempersatukan kita" dadaku terasa begitu menyesak saat mengucapkannya

"Heechul-ssi!" Siwon oppa memelukku dan menangis

"namaku Kim Heechul oppa! Siapa namamu?" air mataku mengalir semakin deras

"Choi Siwon" jawab Siwon oppa air matanya terus menetes

"senang berkenalan dengan kamu oppa!" aku hapus air mataku yang terus saja menetes

"nado Heechul-ah. Nado" aku tak sanggup untuk terus bersamanya karena dia kini adalah calon suaminya Minnie dongsaengku

"selamat tinggal oppa saya harus pergi" aku segera berlari menjatuhkan buku yang tadi aku baca lalu keluar dari toko buku sambil terus saja menangis.

Aku hentikan sebuah taxy untuk mengantarku pulang. Sepanjang perjalanan aku terus saja menangis membuat supir taxy itu bertanya – Tanya. Aku sudah sampai dirumah dan membayar taxy itu.

Aku segera masuk dan berlari menuju tangga dan bergegas kekamarku untuk melanjutkan tangisku. Dilorong aku berpapasan dengan eomma

"Heechul-ah kenapa kamu menangis?" Tanya eomma mengkhawatirkan ku

"saya tidak ingin membahasnya" jawabku menghindari eomma berlari menuju kamarku

"Heechul-ah" eomma mengejarku masuk kedalam kamar karena aku tidak sempat menutupnya

"apa eomma sunggu – sungguh ingin mendengarnya?" tanyaku sedikit emosi

"tentu saja sayang! Katakan apa yang telah membuatmu sedih?" Tanya eomma semakin mendekatiku.

"saya sudah menemukan cinta pertama saya eomma!" aku tatap eomma dengan tatapan nanar

"jinja! Chukkae tapi kenapa kamu menangis? Bukankan seharusnya kamu bahagia karena kamu telah menemukan cinta pertamamu?" eomma mencoba memelukku

"yah memang seharusnya saya bahagia! Tapi Minnie akan menderita" jawabku sinis

"maksudmu?" Tanya eomma kaget

"oppa prince yang telah memberikan cincin emas putih itu adalah dokter Choi Siwon calon suami Minnie. Eomma tahu sampai saat ini dokter Choi masih memakai cincin itu? Tadi dia menunjukannya pada saya" aku berpaling membelakangi eomma

"eomma mohon dengan sangat padamu Heechul-ah! Bisa kamu lupakan cita pertamamu itu? Minnie berhak mendapatkan bahagia juga, apalagi Minnie saat ini sedang mengandung janin dokter Choi" aku tersentak mendengar Minnie yang begitu naïf dan polos sudah hamil diluar nikah

"eomma apa yang kamu lakukan?" aku semakin terkejut melihat eomma sedang berlutut memohon padaku

"biarkan eomma melakukan ini! Eomma sungguh – sungguh minta maaf padamu dan memohon dengan sangat padamu jangan halangi dan batalkan pernikahan Minnie dengan dokter CHoi" eomma berlutut padaku sambil menangis

"eomma aku mohon berdirilah! Walaupun kenangan indah yang Siwon oppa tinggalkan sangatlah berarti dan tidak bisa aku lupakan tapi aku hanya bertemu dengannya hanya dua kali saja. Sementara dengan Minnie, aku sudah hidup bersamanya selama lebih dari 10 tahun ini. Bagaimana mungkin aku mengorbankan kebahagiaan Minnie dongsaeng yang aku sayangi hanya untuk keegoisanku saja. Tenanglah eomma aku tidak akan merusak semua rencana indah yang Minnie impikan selama ini. Tapi aku ada satu permintaan, saat hari pernikahan Minnie aku tidak akan ikut menyaksikan dan eomma harus pahami itu karena aku tidak sanggup menghadapinya. Bagaimanapun Siwon oppa adalah satu – satunya namja yang aku cintai, aku adalah manusia biasa yang memiliki perasaan" aku bantu eomma untuk kembali berdiri

"gumawao Heechul-ah kamu memang anak yang sangat baik" eomma memelukku erat sekali lalu menangis.

"sekarang tolong eomma tinggalkan aku sendirian aku ingin istirahat" aku meminta eomma untuk keluar dari kamarku dengan sopan.

Tuhan apakah aku memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk hidup bahagia? Satu – satunya namja yang aku cintai didunia ini harus menikahi dongsaeng tiriku. Apakah suatu saat aku akan menemukan cinta sejatiku lalu menikah dengannya? Yang ingin aku lakukan saat ini adalah pergi sejauh mungkin meninggalkan semua kenangan dan kejadian buruk yang aku alami disini.

**Choi Siwon point of view**

Akhirnya aku menemukan siapa cinta pertamaku itu. Dia adalah Kim Heechul eonnie dari Minnie yeoja yang dua minggu kedepan akan menjadi istriku. Tuhan sepertinya sedang mempermainkan aku dan menghukumku karena aku telah menghamili Minnie.

Cinta pertama yang selama ini aku cari tidak bisa aku dapatkan karena kesalahanku sendiri. Padahal betapa bahagianya aku saat mengetahui kalau Kim Heechulah cinta pertaman yang selama ini aku cari. Heechul sudah berhasil menarik perhatianku saat pertama kali kami bertemu.

Aku juga tidak bisa menyangkal kehadiran Minnie dihatiku apalagi sekarang dia tengah mengandung anakku. Aku memang harus melupakan Heechul untuk selamanya agar pernikahanku dengan Minnie bahagia. Minnie memang berhak untuk hidup bahagia.

Hari berikutnya dirumah sakit aku kedatangan seorang tamu dan betapa kagetnya aku tamu itu adalah Heechul. Dia sengaja menemuiku karena ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang menurut dia sangatlah penting. Aku ajak dia kehalaman belakang rumah sakit, duduk ditaman dibawah pohon yang rindang.

"ada yang ingin aku katakana pada oppa. Aku mohon oppa jangan pernah bilang pada Minnie kalau oppa adalah cinta pertamaku yang selama ini aku cari. Aku tidak ingin Minnie ragu dan merasa bersalah karena harus menikahi oppa cinta pertamaku" Heechul sama sekali tidak berani memandang wajahku saat mengatakannya

"lalu bagaimana dengan kamu sendiri? Apa kamu rela menyerahkan oppa pada Minnie?" aku coba untuk membuat dia berani menatapku

"apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk mempertahankan oppa? Saat ini Minnie sedang mengandung anakmu oppa! Apakah oppa masih pantas menanyakan hal itu padaku? Bukankah seharusnya oppa harus bisa menjaga diri oppa dan tidak menghamili Minnie" Heechul akhirnya menatapku dengan ekpresi penuh kecewa

"miane! Miane Heechul" aku sudah tidak sanggup berkata apapun selain kata maaf.

**Lee Sungmin point of view**

Aku sangat memahami kenapa eonnie memutuskan untuk pergi ke Paris seminggu sebelum pernikahanku. Bagaimanapun eonnie mencintai oppa sejak dia masih kecil. Akulah yang telah begitu jahat telah merebut oppa darinya.

Dan mencuri cincin itu untuk menghilangkan jejak agar eonni tidak pernah bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya.

Tapi Tuhan berkata lain, eonnie tetap saja bisa menemukan oppa entah dengan cara seperti apa. Eonnie memang yeoja yang sangat hebat dia mau mengorbankan perasaan juga cintanya demi aku dongsaeng tiri yang sudah begitu jahat padanya. Miane eonnie hanya itulah yang bisa aku katakan.

Hari pernikahanku sudah tiba. Aku sudah dirias dengan cantik memakai gaun pengantin yang indah dan membawa buket bunga yang juga indah. Appa Kangin mendampingiku berjalan menuju altar. Aku melihat oppa sudah berdiri dengan tegap memakai stelan jas berwarna putih dan dia begitu tampan membuatku semakin mencintainya.

Kami berdua saling mengucapkan janji sehidup semati didepan pendeta. Setelah itu pendeta meminta kami untuk saling memasangkan cincin dijari masing – masing

"may kiss your bride" ujar pendeta itu setelah kami memasang cincin pernikahan kami.

Oppa membuka cadarku lalu segera mencium bibirku dengan penuh kelembutan disambut riuhnya tepukan para tamu.

"kamu cantik sekali Minnie-ssi" puji oppa saat berdansa denganku dimalam resepsi pernikahan kami

"gumawao yobow" aku harus mulai membiasakan diri memanggilnya dengan panggilan yobow

"aku sangat menyayangi kamu dan akan berusaha untuk membahagiakan kamu Minnie!" Siwon oppa mengecup keningku

"aku juga sangat menyayangimu yobow dan akan berusaha menjadi istri yang baik untukmu" aku sandarkan kepalaku didadanya yang bidang.

Pesta resepsi sudah selesai, aku dan Siwon oppa langsung pergi menuju bandara Incheon untuk menikmati bulan madu kami dikota London Inggris hadiah pernikahan dari eonnie Yoona. Kami menginap disebuah hotel mewah bernama Queen hotel.

Singkat cerita kami sudah sampai dihotel itu, dan segera melakukan check in untuk satu minggu kedepan. Malam pertama kami berlangsung begitu indah dan penuh kenikmatan.

Siwon oppa melakukannya dengan sangat baik dan penuh kasih. Malam pertama itu kami mencapai orgasme sampai 3 kali dengan 3 posisi yang berbeda. Posisi pertama Siwon oppa berada diatasku dan kami mencapai orgasme setelah 10 menit berlalu. Posisi kedua adalah posisi menyamping dimana aku berbaring membelakanginya lalu member oppa masuk ke vaginaku dari belakang kami mencapai orgasme lebih lama lagi yaitu 15 menit dan yang terakhir saat pagi hari kami sama – sama mandi dibathtube. Aku berada diatasnya sensasi yang kami rasakan berbeda dengan 2 posisi sebelumnya karena ada air hangat dan bisa sabun diantara kami. Desahan kamipun lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Aku melihat Siwon oppa begitu terpuaskan.

Siang harinya kami memutuskan untuk berjalan jalan mengelilingi kota London. Menikmati makan siang di vendor.

Saat kami sedang asyik menimati makan siang kami, ada satu incident yang menarik perhatian kami, dimana seorang namja bule sedang dikerjar seorang namja tampan yang masih muda berwajah oriental sambil berteriak

"stop him! He is a rober" teriak namja itu.

"Min Ho?" Siwon oppa sepertinya mengenal namja tampan yang masih muda itu

"Min Ho-ah" teriak Siwon oppa pada namja namja yang sudah berhasil membekuk namja bule itu.

Siwon oppa bergegas menghampiri namja bernama Min Ho dan meninggalkan aku sendirian

"yobow!" teriakku mengusulnya

"Min Ho-ah apa yang kamu lakukan?" Siwon oppa bertanya pada namja itu dan membantu memegangi tangan namja bule

"hyung! senang sekali bertemu denganmu disini" namja bernama Min Ho itu repleks memeluk Siwon oppa

"apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Siwon oppa pada Minho

"dia telah menjambret tas seorang noona yang baru tiga hari ini aku kenal" Minho merebut kembali tas milik seorang yeoja dan melepaskan cengkramannya dari tangan bule tadi lalu menyuruhnya untuk pergi.

"seorang noona! Dia dari Korea juga?" Tanya Siwon oppa mengajak

"nee. Dia sedang menikmati liburannya. Hyung aku sangat menyukainya walaupun dia lebih tua dariku tapi dia sungguh menarik dan sangat cantik" Minho memuji yeoja pemilik tas itu

"lebih baik sekarang kau kenalkan diri pada istriku ini. Minnie dia Choi Minho adik sepupuku dia dan orang tuanya sudah lama menetap disini" Siwon oppa mengenalkan Minho yang ternyata adik sepupunya padaku

"anneyeo" sapaku menganggukan kepalaku

"anneyeo!" balasnya tersenyum

"hyung istrimu cantik juga" Minho menggoda sepupunya.

"lalu dimana yeoja yang kamu bicarakan itu? Kenapa dia tidak ikut mengejar perampok tadi" Siwon oppa tampaknya sangat khawatir

"astaga aku sampai lupa. Hyung aku harus segera menemuinya karena tadi dia terjatuh saat berusaha mempertahankan tasnya ini. Aku menyuruhnya untuk menungguku" Minho tampak cemas begitu teringat kondisi yeoja itu

"kami menginap dihotel Queen kamar 504 lantai 5. Temui kami disana kapanpun kamu sempat" Siwon oppa tampaknya berharap untuk masih bisa bertemu dengan sepupunya itu

"arraseo hyung aku pasti akan datang menemuimu nanti malam" teriak Minho sambil berlari meninggalkan kami.

**Choi Siwon point of view**

Bulan madu ini benar – benar tidak aku duga bisa bertemu dengan Minho sepupu yang sudah hampir 4 tahun tidak pernah berjumpa. Dia sudah tumbuh menjadi namja dewasa dan tampan dan sudah mulai membicarakan seorang yeoja.

Dia berjanji akan menemuiku mala mini. Seorang recestionist memberitahuku melalui telpon kalau ada seorang namja bernama Choi Minho sedang menungguku di lobby hotel.

Aku ajak Minnie untuk segera turun menemui Minho dan makan malam di restaurant hotel ini. Minho datang sendirian memakai celana jeans warna biru dongker dan sweater tebal berwarna putih. Dia tampak dewasa dan jauh lebih tampan dibanding terakhir kami bertemu.

kami sudah duduk dimeja didalam restaurant.

"bagaimana keadaan yeoja pemilik tas itu" aku membuka percakapan sambil menunggu pesanan kami datang

"dia memang noona yang sangat tangguh dan misterius. Walau terluka dan berdarah dia nekad pulang tanpa menghiraukan pesanku untuk menunggu. Aku beranikan diri untuk menemuinya di motel tempat dia menginap untuk memastikan dia baik - baik saja. Tapi apa yang terjadi dia malah mengusirku bukannya berterima kasih padaku" Minho menggelengkan kepalanya saat menceritakan yeoja misterius itu.

Kami sedang menikmati desert saat Minho mendapat telpon dari seorang pelayan bar yang memberitahukan kalau yeoja chingu yang biasa bersamanya mabuk berat. Minho mengajakku juga Minnie untuk pergi ke bar itu menolong yeoja tersebut

"yobow sepertinya aku tidak akan ikut karena aku sudah mulai ngantuk. Kamu pergi saja tolong Minho aku akan menunggumu dikamar" ujar Minnie saat aku dan Minho hendak pergi ke bar itu

"apa kamu yakin akan baik – baik saja jika aku tinggal sebentar?" aku meragukan Minnie

"pergilah kasian Minho jika harus pergi sendiri lagi pula kita sama – sama orang Korea yang sudah seharusnya saling menolong apalagi kita sedang berada dinegeri orang" Minnie meyakinkanku.

Aku dan Minho sudah tiba dibar yang dimaksud. Seorang pelayan bar itu segera menghampiri Minho

"Jack! Temanmu benar – benar mabuk berat malam ini! Aku heran kenapa dia datang sendirian tidak bersama kamu" kata sang pelayan

"memang apa yang sudah dia lakukan sampai – sampai kamu mencariku" Minho mencemaskan yeoja itu

"dia memukul seorang tamu yang mencoba menciumnya dengan botol minuman sehingga tamu itu mengalami pendarahan sekarang tamu itu sedang menunggu kamu" jawab sang pelayan

"oh my God!" Minho semakin cemas

"itu tamu yang aku maksud dan teman wanitamu sudah aku amankan diruang staf karena saat ini dia sedang tidur" pelayan itu memberitahu kami

Aku dan Minho menemui tamu yang terluka karena pukulan sang yeoja

"jadi kamu orang yang terkena pukulan teman saya?" Minho menghampiri tamu itu yang menahan kompresan dikepalanya dengan batu es

"kamu kekasihnya? Dia memang wanita yang sangat mengerikan" keluh tamu itu

"aku dengar kamu mencoba untuk menciumnya. Aku rasa apa yang dilakukannya adalah hal yang sangat wajar dia hanya ingin menjaga dirinya" Minho membela yeojanya

"fuck you! Aku hanya minta ganti rugi untuk mengobati luka sobek dikepalaku dan aku akan melupakan kejadian ini" tamu itu ternyata hanya mempermasalahkan uang.

"ambilah! Dan obati lukamu jangan lupa minta dokter yang merawatmu untuk menjahit bibirmu agar tidak sembarangan mencium wanita" aku lempar sejumlah uang kemukanya karena aku ikut emosi "Minho-ah tinggalkan dia kita bawa pergi kekasihmu itu" aku ajak Minho keluar dari ruangan itu.

Pelayan tadi mengantar kami keruang staff untuk menemui yeoja chingu-nya Minho. Betapa terkejutnya aku ternyata yeoja itu adalah Heechul yang sedang tidur lelap diatas sofa

"Heechul-ssi!" spontan aku menyebut namanya

"hyung apakah kamu mengenalnya?" Minho tampak kaget karena aku mengetahui nama yeoja chingunya

"nee. Dia adalah eonnie dari Minnie istriku" jawabku berbohong

"jinja? Wah kenapa hidup itu penuh dengan kebetulah. Hyung aku sangat menyukai noona ini sejak pertama kali melihatnya" ekspresi Minho tampak senang sekali

"dimana kamu bertemu dengannya? Setahuku dia pergi ke Paris untuk berlibur tapi kenapa dia ada di London?" tanyaku penasaran

"pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya yah di bar tadi. Dia bersama dua teman bulenya dancing dengan gerakan eksotis dan menjadi pusat perhatian. Dia mabuk berat dan mulai berbicara dalam bahasa Korea aku langsung menghampirinya dan kami jadi kenal" jawab Minho

kebiasaan buruknya masih saja melekat" bisikku dalam hati sambil aku gelengkan kepalaku dan memandangi wajah cantik Heechul yang gelisah.

Ekspresi wajah Heechul sepertinya gelisah dan ketakutan

"oppa! Tolong aku" Heechul mengigau

"noona! Gwencana?" Minho mendekatinya dan berusaha membuat Heechul sadar

"oppa aku merindukanmu" mata Heechul tetap terpejam walau dia terus memanggil – manggil oppa

"noona! Bangunlah" Minho terus berusaha membangunkan Heechul

"Minho-ah sebaiknya kita segera membawanya pergi dan mengantarnya kembali kemotelnya" saranku pada Minho

"oppa! Saranghae. Saranghae oppa Prince" igauan Heechul sontak membuatku terhenyak ternyata dia mengigaukan aku.

Jadi selama ini dia masih belum bisa melupakan aku cinta pertamanya. Dia sengaja pergi meninggalkan Korea karena dia ingin menghindariku dan menyerahkan diriku untuk Minnie.

Dia mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri rela untuk menderita seperti ini. Heechul-ssi miane karena telah membuatmu begitu menderita bisikku dalam hati.

"hyung bantu aku mengangkatnya" Minho mulai memposisikan diri untuk mengangkat tubuh Heechul

"biar aku menggendongnya. Naikan dia kepunggungku! kita langsung antar dia kemotelnya saja" aku yang memang memiliki tubuh yang telih tinggi dan lebih besar dari Minho pasti lebih kuat untuk menggendong Heechul.

Minho jalan lebih dulu dariku, Heechul terus saja mengigau

"oppa punggungmu begitu hangat! Aku merasa nyaman sekali berada dipunggungmu" Heechul seperti mengenaliku

"Heechul-ssi kamu mabuk berat" aku berkata pelan

"oppa baumu memang tidak berubah sama seperti dulu. Aku menyukai wangi tubuhmu" bisik Heechul ditelingaku membuatku syock Karena sepertinya Heechul mengenaliku

"Heechul-ssi apa yang kamu lakukan?" aku torehkan kepalaku untuk melihat wajahnya

"kamu Siwon oppa kan? Aku pikir aku sedang bermimpi tapi ternyata aku tidak bermimpi" Heechul menatapku dengan tatapan yang membuatku bingung.

"hyung biar aku saja yang mengantar noona kembali kemotelnya! Hyung harus segera kembali ke hotel Karena istri hyung pasti sedang menunggu. Tidak apa – apa jika hyung harus memakai taxy kan?" Minho membuka pintu mobilnya dan memapah Heechul untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya

"Siwon oppa! Aku ingin pergi denganmu" Heechul tampaknya memang mabuk berat

"Minho-ah pastikan dia baik – baik saja! Besok pagi aku dan Minnie akan menemuinya berikan saja alamat motelnya" aku bantu Minho menutupkan pintu mobilnya

"akan aku kirimkan lewat pesan text hyung" Minho masuk kedalam mobilnya dan mereka berlalu.

Heechul-ssi miane! Miane Heechul-ssi! Dadaku terasa sesak saat melihat kondisi Heechul yang seperti itu. Dia menderita lebih dari yang aku bayangkan, ternyata hatinya masih tidak rela aku bersama Minnie.

**Choi Minho point of view**

Noona ini benar – benar mabuk berat sepertinya dia sedang memiliki masalah yang sangat berat dan berusaha melupakan masalahnya itu dengan cara mabuk. Aku jadi penasaran siapa oppa yang terus saja dia pangil – panggil sejak tadi.

Kami sudah sampai dimotel tempat dia menginap. Aku naikkan dia kepunggungku untuk aku gendong masuk kedalam kamarnya. Aku meminta seorang pelayan membukakan pintu kamarnya karena aku tidak memegang kuncinya. Aku masuk kedalam kamarnya lalu membaringkan noona diatas kasurnya

"gumawao sudah membantu, tinggalkan kami" aku beri pelayan itu uang tip.

"oppa aku sangat merindukanmu oppa" noona terus saja mengigau

"noona sadarlah ayo minum air ini" aku angkat pundaknya noona adar terbangun untuk dapat meminum air yang aku bawakan

"Siwon oppa saranghae" noona mulai menciumi bibirku penuh nafsu membuatku sulit bernafas

"noona aku Minho" aku berusaha melepaskan ciuman noona yang dahsyat itu

"Siwon oppa kenapa kamu pergi? Kenapa kamu malah menikahi Minnie?" igauan noona benar – benar membuatku terhenyak.

Ternyata oppa yang dia maksud adalah Siwon hyung sepupuku. Noona menarik tanganku dan mulai menciumi bibirku.

Tangannya berusaha membuka Sweaterku

"aku rindu kamu oppa bercintalah denganku" noona memejamkan kembali matanya lalu tangannya menuntun tanganku untuk menyentuh payudaranya yang berukuran sempurna itu.

Aku yang memang sudah lama menyukainya tidak mungkin menyia – nyiakan kesempatan baik itu. Aku bisa menyentuhnya dan bercinta dengannya tidak peduli siapa yang dia pikirkan yang penting buatku aku bisa menikmati kesexy-annya.

Aku mulai melepaskan semua pakaiannya dan mulai menyentuh bagian sensitifnya. Aku dengar desahannya yang semakin membuat libidoku bertambah tinggi. Aku mulai membuka semua pakaianku hingga aku juga telanjang lalu aku mulai masukan memberku kedalam intimnya.

Aku tidak menyangka ternyata noona masih virgine membuatku harus berjuang lebih keras lagi sampai aku bisa menerobosnya. Noona menjerit kesakitan dan berusaha melepaskan cumbuanku.

Namun tenagaku lebih kuat hingga dia akhirnya pasrah menahan sakitnya. Aku berhasil menerobos dan merenggut keperawanannya. Gerakanku semakin aku percepat agar aku bisa mencapai orgasme, dan akhirnya aku merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa itu.

Noona kembali tidak sadarkan diri. Aku keluarkan memberku dari intimnya dan cairan spermaku keluar menyatu dengan darah dari vaginanya. Aku tidak akan melepaskan tanggung jawabku jika noona sampai hamil dan meminta aku untuk bertanggung jawab. Aku juga akan jujur padanya tentang kejadian malam ini.

**Kim Heechul point of view**

Kenapa aku merasakan perih disekitar intimku? Aku buka mataku perlahan ternyata aku berada didalam kamar motel yang telah aku sewa. Betapa terkejutnya aku melihat Minho-ssi berbaring tanpa pakaian disampingku.

Aku lalu memeriksa kondisiku sendiri yang sama telanjangnya dengan Minho

"andweeeee!" teriakku menangis membuat Minho terbangun

"noona kamu sudah bangun" Minho mencoba menenangkan aku.

Aku tampar pipinya hingga merah

"apa yang telah kamu lakukan padaku brengsek?" aku tutupi tubuhku dengan selimut

"noona apa kamu tidak mengingatnya? Semalam noona memintaku untuk bercinta denganmu bagaimana aku bisa menolaknya" ucapan Minho benar – benar membuatku emosi

"kamu memang bajingan. Aku sedang mabuk malam tadi kenapa kamu begitu tega melakukan ini padaku? Apa salahku?" aku menangis histeris karena aku tidak berhasil menjaga kehormatanku karena direnggut oleh namja yang usianya 8 tahun dibawahku.

"keluar kamu dari kamarku! Sebelum aku membunuhmu" aku tendang Minho hingga tersungkur

"miane noona! Aku pasti akan bertanggung jawab" Minho benar – benar membuatku emosi

"kamu pikir kamu pantas mendapatkan aku hah? Kamu pikir aku mau menikah dengan namja manja seperti kamu" aku berteriak semakin histeris

"miane noona" dia berlutut

"pergilah dan anggap kita tidak pernah saling mengenal" aku turun dari ranjangku melangkah menahan perih lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Saat aku keluar ternyata Minho masih berada didalam kamarku membuat dua gelas minuman seperti dikamarnya sendiri

"kenapa kamu masih disini? Dan apa yang kamu lakukan?" aku banting nampan berisi minuman itu hingga tumpah dan pecah

"kamu kedatangan tamu noona!" ujar Minho menengok kearah pintu.

Tamu itu ternyata Siwon oppa dan Minnie. Ya Tuhan kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan mereka dalam situasi seperti ini? Yang aku inginkan saat ini hanyalah mati dan menghilang dari mereka.

"eonnie! Apa kabar?" Minnie menyapaku

"seperti yang kamu lihat aku sedang berada didalam kamar bersama seorang namja yang usianya jauh lebih muda dariku apakah aku terlihat sakit? Tentu saja aku baik – baik saja" jawabku memalingkan wajahku menahan air mataku karena aku sedih sekali melihat Minnie dan Siwon oppa bersama – sama

"oppa memberitahuku kalau semalam eonnie mabuk berat sehingga melukai seorang tamu. Aku benar – benar mengkhawatirkanmu eonnie" Minnie mendekatiku berusaha memelukku.

Aku menjauhi Minnie sehingga dia tidak berhasil memelukku menuju lemari untuk mengeluarkan baju yang akan aku pakai hari ini

"kalian semua tolonglah keluar karena aku ingin berpakaian" aku berjalan melewati Siwon oppa, Minnie juga Minho untuk membukakan pintu kamarku untuk mereka

"eonnie! Kamu tahu aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu" Minnie terus saja menggangguku

"Minnie-ah aku mohon keluarlah" perintahku dengan tatapan yang dingin

"nee noona arraseo" Minnie menuntun tangan Siwon oppa yang sejak tadi tidak berkata sepatah katapun hanya menatapku saja.

Selesai berpakaian aku kemasi barangku untuk check out karena aku sudah tidak merasakan kenyamanan lagi berada disini bersama mereka.

Aku segera keluar menarik travel bagku dan ternyata mereka masih berada diluar kamarku. Aku teruskan langkahku melewati mereka namun Minnie mencejat jalanku

"eonnie kamu mau kemana?" Tanya Minnie dengan ekspresi sok mengkhawatirkanku

"Minnie-ssi aku mohon aku sedang tidak dalam mood untuk berbicara dengan siapapun termasuk kamu. Aku sudah banyak mengalami kejadian buruk beberapa hari ini. Tolong jangan ganggu aku" aku teruskan langkahku menabrak Minnie

"noona aku tahu penyebapnya kenapa moodmu tidak bagus. Itu semua karena Siwon hyung bukan?" Minho berhasil menghentikan langkahku

"boo? Apa kamu bilang?" aku balikan badanku menghadap kearah mereka

"semalam walau kamu sedang bercumbu denganku tapi yang keluar dari mulutmu hanyalah nama Siwon hyung" Minho semakin terlihat kekanak- kanakan membuatku ingin kembali memukulnya

"Minho!" Siwon oppa membentak Minho.

"plak!" aku berjalan cepat menuju kearahnya kembali menamparnya lebih keras lagi

"cukup! Kamu memang benar – benar menyedihkan" aku teruskan langkahku meninggalkan mereka semua

"eonnie! Kamu mau kemana?" Minnie terus saja memanggilku namun aku abaikan saja

"Heechul-ssi! Heechul-ssi" kali ini suara Siwon oppa yang memanggilku namun tetap aku abaikan dan teruskan langkahku

"Cinderella!" teriak Siwon oppa, kali ini berhasil menghentikan langkahku.

Aku berdiri mematung tanpa bergerak sedikitpun, aku juga tidak menorah kearah mereka. Aku tarik nafas dalam sekali lalu aku lanjutkan kembali langkahku meninggalkan mereka semua dengan air mata yang berlinang dikedua pipiku.

**Choi Siwon point of view**

Heechul begitu dingin dan tampaknya dia begitu marah saat menunjukan ekspresi wajahnya pada Minnie. Itu semakin menandakan kalau dia memang masih mengharapkan aku disampingnya.

Aku tatap Minnie yang pucat seperti syock

"Minnie-gwencana?" aku Tanya Minnie

"Minho-ssi, tolong jelaskan apa maksud ucapan kamu tadi" Minnie malah bertanya pada Minho tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaanku

"kita bicara didalam saja" Minho kembali masuk kedalam kamar yang disewa Heechul. Minnie mengikutinya dan tentu saja aku juga harus mengikutinya

"noona sebaiknya kamu tanyakan saja pada hyung! sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi diantara mereka" Minho memandangku dengan sinis

"Choi Minho! Apa maksudmu?" aku tidak mengerti dengan sikap Minho yang aneh itu

"semalam saat noona mabuk berat dia terus saja memanggil – manggil nama Siwon hyung berkali – kali. Bahkan saat kami bercintapun hanya nama itu yang keluar dari bibirnya. Hyung apa kamu berselingkuh dengan kakak iparmu dibelakang noona Minnie? Kamu gila hyung" Minho membuat emosiku memuncak.

Aku hampiri dia lalu aku pukul wajahnya hingga keluar darah dari bibirnya

"tutup mulutmu sebelum hyung memukulmu lebih keras lagi" aku dorong Minho

"kamu tahu hyung! akulah yang telah merenggut keperawanan noona walau selama kami bercinta nama yang dia sebut adalah namamu hyung akulah pemenangnya. Ternyata malam tadi adalah yang pertama untuknya, dan pengalaman pertamanya itu adalah bersamaku" Minho menyeka darah dari mulutnya.

Aku kembali menghampiri Minho lalu aku kembali memukulnya hingga tersungkur

"kita pergi!" aku ajak Minnie keluar dari kamar itu dan meninggalkan Minho sendirian

"yobow!" Minnie pingsan sambil mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya.

Aku segera membawa Minnie keklinik terdekat dengan motel itu. Beruntung Minnie baik – baik saja menurut dokter yang menjaganya Minnie hanya kelelahan. Aku putuskan untuk segera kembali kehotel tempat kami menginap,

Malampun tiba. Aku benar – benar tidak ada mood untuk menyentuh Minnie. Dalam benakku selalu dibayangi wajah Heechul yang tadi meninggalkan kami.

Aku juga terus saja memikirkan ucapan Minho yang mengatakan bahwa dia telah merenggut kesucian yang selama ini Heechul jaga. Pantas saja Heechul demikian emosi dan melampiaskannya pada kami semua karena kesucian yang selama ini dia jaga direnggut oleh seorang namja ingusan juga manja seperti Minho.

"yobow! Apakah kamu belum mau tidur?" Minnie menghampiriku yang masih duduk disofa

"kamu duluan saja! Nanti aku menyusul" aku kecup kening Minnie

"apa kamu masih memikirkan eonnie?" wajah Minnie murung

"ani! Jangan hiraukan apa yang dikatakan Minho dia pasti sedang mabuk" aku berusaha menjaga perasaan Minnie

"besok kita kembali ke Seoul aku sudah tidak merasa nyaman berada disini" pinta Minnie berlalu menuju kasur

"baiklah jika itu yang kamu inginkan" jawabku datar.

**Lee Sungmin point of View**

Aku tahu sebenarnya apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan oppa. Kamu terus saja memikirkan eonnie cinta pertamamu. Kamu masih belum bisa melupakannya. Kamu terpaksa menikahiku karena aku hamil. Walau begitu aku tetap saja merasa bahagia karena aku bisa menjadi istrimu.

Eonnie aku berjanji jika hari itu tiba aku akan mengembalikan cincin itu, aku juga akan mengembalikan Siwon oppa padamu. Aku hanya minta eonnie bersabar dan menunggu aku mati. Aku merasa hidupku memang tidak akan lama lagi karena aku semakin merasakan sakit yang luar biasa didadaku.

Tidak ada yang tahu kondisiku saat ini termasuk oppa dan eomma. seminggu sebelum aku menikah dengan oppa, aku sempat memeriksakan diri dengan keluhan sakit didadaku kerumah sakit lain. Dan hasil lab yang dikirim melalui email seminggu berikutnya aku positip mengidap kangker paru yang sudah masuk stadium 3.

Eomma dulu pernah bercerita kalau appa memiliki penyakit kangker. Sepertinya penyakit inilah yang appa berikan padaku dan bukanlah harta atau kasih sayang.

Aku tidak mau memikirkan hal yang lainnya selain berusaha membahagiakan Siwon oppa disisa hidupku yang sudah tidak lama lagi ini. Kejadian pagi tadi dimotel tempat eonnie menginap tidak akan aku masalahkan karena aku tidak ingin oppa merasa bersalah dan khawatir.

Singkat cerita kami sudah sampai dirumah kami di Seoul. Eomma menyambutku dengan bahagia karena dia begitu merindukanku. Appa tidak ada di Korea saat kami kembali, eomma bilang appa sedang meninjau usaha barunya di Malaysia.

"eomma apakah eonnie sudah kembali dari liburannya?" tanyaku pada eomma

"belum dia belum kembali. Wae? Kamu pasti sudah merindukannya" eomma memapahku masuk kedalam kamar

"minnie-ah koper yang ini mau disimpan dimana?" Siwon oppa bertanya

"disitu saja yobow biar nanti saya yang merapihkannya" jawabku

"lebih baik sekarang kalian beristirahat saja! Kalian pasti lelah karena penerbangan jauh" eomma keluar meninggalkan kami berdua didalam kamar.

"yobow bagaimana kalau kita pindah saja ke appartementmu?" aku memberikan saran

"aku khawatir jika kita tinggal disana berdua. Kamu tahu sendirikan bagaimana pekerjaanku dirumah sakit sibuk dan tidak kenal waktu. Disini ada eomma yang bisa menjagamu saat aku sedang bertugas" Siwon oppa menolak ajakanku.

Sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin tinggal diapartement Siwon oppa. Tapi aku merasa tidak enak pada eonnie. Dia pasti akan merasa sungkan untuk kembali ke Seoul selama aku dan Siwon oppa masih tinggal disini.

Aku juga tidak ingin Siwon oppa sering bertemu dengan eonnie dalam rumah ini. Akan semakin sulit buat mereka untuk saling melupakan cinta yang mereka punya.

Satu bulan berikutnya

**Choi Siwon point of view**

Kandungan Minnie sudah melewati bulan ke-3 dan sejauh ini kondisinya baik – baik saja. Hubungan kami semakin lama tidak mengalami perkembangan walau Minnie begitu sabar dan telaten saat melayaniku.

Semua yang aku butuhkan bisa Minnie penuhi kecuali kebutuhan biologisku. Minnie semakin lemah saja dan hampir setiap kami bercinta, Minnie sering muntah darah membuat hasratku hilang seketika.

Bagaimanapun juga aku adalah lelaki yang sangat normal. Diusiaku yang belum genap 29 tahun, libidoku masih sangat tinggi namun Minnie sudah tidak bisa memuaskan kebutuhan biologisku.

Meski begitu aku masih tetap setia dan tidak pernah terbesit sedikitpun untuk berselingkuh dan mencari yeoja lainnya untuk dapat memuaskan aku diatas ranjang.

Heechul belum juga kembali dari liburannya sepertinya dia terus saja memperpanjang pasportnya. Minggu lalu dia mengirim kartu pos dari Swiss sepertinya dia sangat menikmati liburannya.

Aku jadi penasaran apakah diluar sana dia sudah memiliki kekasih? Dan seperti apa dia menjalani kehidupannya setelah dia kehilangan kesuciannya?.

"yobow! Apakah kamu bisa pulang sekarang?" aku dengar suara Minnie parau dan sepertinya dia merasa sangat kesakitan

"Minnie-ah gwencana?" tanyaku cemas

"dadaku terasa sangat sakit hingga aku kesulitan bernafas" suara Minnie makin pelan terdengar

"nee. Berikan telpon ini pada eomma! Aku harus bicara dengan eomma!" perintahku pada Minnie

"arraseo yobow" jawab Minnie semakin lemah.

Aku dengan sambungan telpon terputus sepertinya Minnie mematikan telponnya. Tak lama ponselku kembali bunyi tenda menerima panggilan dan itu dari ponselnya Minnie. Aku segera mengangkatnya

"Siwon-ssi! Minnie jatuh dari tangga dan mengalami perdarahan dati vaginanya ottokhe" suara eomma benar – benar panic

"eomma tenang aku akan mengirimkan ambulance dari sini. Eomma jaga Minnie baik – baik jangan coba – coba untuk mengangkat atau memindahkannya karena saya takut Minnie mengalami patah tulang belakang" aku semakin mencemaskan Minnie

"baiklah Siwon—ssi" eomma menutup telponnya.

Aku segera keruang UGD untuk meminta dikirimkan ambulance menuju rumah untuk menjemput Minnie.

Selama menunggu kedatangan ambulance itu aku begitu cemas dan merasa sangat was – was.

Ambulance akhirnya datang juga. Minnie tampak sangat pucat dan aku melihat banyak sekali darah yang keluar dari vaginanya. Mengingat penyakit ITP yang diderita Minnie memang sangat wajar dia mengalami pendarahan sebanyak itu karena Minnie tidak memiliki zat pembeku darah.

Aku segera menangani pendarahannya dibantu obgyn yang memeriksa kandungannya. Minnie harus segera mendapatkan trasfusi darah karena dia sudah kehilangan banyak.

Kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan janin yang dikandung Minnie, bahkan nasib Minniepun masih belum pasti antara hidup dan mati. Sudah hampir 12 jam Minnie masih belum sadar juga dia koma.

Minnie masih ditempatkan diruang ICU dengan banyak sekali selang yang ditempelkan ditubuhnya juga hidungnya. Aku menunggu diluar ruang ICU bersama eomma juga appa.

"apakah Minnie akan selamat Siwon-ssi" Tanya eomma dengan gemetaran

"kita berdoa saja eomma! Aku yakin Minnie kuat, dia bisa bertahan sejauh ini" jawabku memeluk eomma

"eomma menemukan amplop ini didalam lemarinya sepertinya ini hasil lab, tapi bukan rujukan dari rumah sakit ini" eomma memberiku sebuah amplop coklat berukuran besar. Aku segera mengelurakan isi amplop itu dan betapa syocknya aku ternyata Minnie juga mengidap kangker paru – paru.

Minnie masih koma selama 3 hari ini walau kini Minnie sudah ditempatkan diruang perawatan. Aku sudah tidak pernah pulang kerumah keluarga Kim demi menjaga Minnie disini.

Eomma yang selalu rajin membawakan aku baju ganti dan membawakan aku makanan. Aku juga tidak tahu kalau Heechul sudah kembali ke Seoul karena appa memberitahukan dia tentang kondisi Minnie.

Aku sedang memeriksa kondisi Minnie saat Heechul dan eomma datang.

"Siwon-ssi! Heechul ingin melihat Minnie" eomma menatapku haru

"anneyeo"sapa Heechul kaku

"anneyeo" jawabku memberi ruang buat Heechul untuk mendekati Minnie.

Aku tidak mendengar Heechul berkata sepatah katapun. Yang aku dengar hanyalah suara tangisnya yang tertahan. Eomma segera memeluk Heechul dan mereka berdua menangis.

Pemandangan itu membuat air mataku tak terbendung lagi. Aku tahu betapa Heechul sangat menyayangi Minnie dongsaeng tirinya. Dia telah mengorbankan perasaannya demi kebahagiaan Minnie menikah denganku.

"Minnie-ah bukalah matamu! Eonnie pulang dan sangat merindukanmu. Eonnie membawakan kamu hadiah" suara Heechul terbata – bata

"Minnie-ah" Heechul kembali menangis

"Heechul-ah! Eomma yakin Minnie pasti mendengarkan suaramu. Dia pasti tahu kamu sudah kembali

"buka matamu! Lihat apa yang eonnie belikan buat kamu" Heechul memamerkan sebuah syal merk Channel lalu memasangkan nya dilengan Minnie.

"eomma keluar sebentar yah! Eomma mau cari minuman dan cemilan buat kamu" eomma keluar sepertinya dia ingin memberikan kami kesempatan untuk berbicara berdua.

"kapan kamu kembali?" aku membuka percakapan

"kemarin sore" jawab Heechul tanpa menorehku

"Minnie ternyata menyembunyikan penyakitnya yang lain" aku serahkan isi amplop yang tadi dibawa eomma.

Heechul segera mengeluarkan isi amplop itu lalu membacanya

"ini apa artinya? Aku terlalu bodoh untuk bisa membaca hasil lab" tanya Heechul merendahkan dirinya

"berjanjilah untuk tidak mengatakannya pada eomma! Dia mengidap penyakit paru stadium 3. Penyakit ITP yang dideritanya akan memperburuk kondisinya, kemungkinan Minnie selamat hanya 20% kita hanya bisa menunggu keajaiban yang diberikan Tuhan" mataku berkaca – kaca

"andwee! Minnie tidak boleh mati oppa harus menyelamatkan dia" teriak Heechul histeris

"oppa sudah berusaha semampu oppa. Oppa juga tidak ingin kehilangan Minnie, dia adalah yeoja kedua yang bisa mencuri hati oppa setelah kamu Heechul-ah. Oppa juga sangat menyayanginya dia begitu baik dan penyayang, dia mengingatkan sosok eomma yang sudah meninggal" aku tidak mampu menahan air mataku.

"jika begitu selamatkan dia dan buat dia hidup" Heechul akhirnya menatapku dengan berlinang air mata

"if I could I will do that" jawabku menghela nafas

"Minnie-ah apa kamu merasa begitu sakit saat kamu sadar makanya kamu memilih untuk tidur panjang seperti ini hah? Apakah kamu sudah begitu lelah merasakan sakit yang kamu derita itu? Jika bisa berbagilah rasa sakit itu denganku Minnie-ah aku rela" Heechul memeluk tubuh Minnie dan menangis histeris.

Prediksiku ternyata memang benar Minnie memang tidak akan mampu bertahan lebih lama dari sebulan. Penyakit kangkernya semakin menyebar karena daya tahan tubuh Minnie yang memang sangat lemah akibat ITP yang dideritanya.

Dokter senior menyarankan untuk membawa Minnie pulang dihari – hari terakhirnya dan melepaskan semua selang yang menempel ditubuhnya karena itu semua hanya menambah penderitaan baginya.

Karena menurut penelitian kondisi rumah yang menyenangkan akan memberikan kebahagiaan bagi psykologisnya.

"yobow!" suara Minnie terdengar lemah sekali saat membangunkanku

"Minnie-ah kamu sadar" aku senang sekali Minnie dapat membuka matanya

"aku ingin pulang kerumah yobow! Aku ingin berkumpul dengan eomma juga eonnie" Minnie berkata terbata – bata

"baiklah sayang kita pulang besok pagi yah! Ini sudah malam" jawabku menahan air mataku. Minnie kembali menutup matanya.

Kepulangan Minnie disambut suka cita oleh eomma, appa juga Heechul. Minnie berusaha memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk keluarga tercinta walau sakit yang dia rasakan sangatlah membuatnya menderita. Aku mendorong kursi rodanya dan membawanya masuk kedalam rumah.

"eonnie aku sangat merindukanmu" orang pertama yang Minnie sapa saat dia kembali kerumah adalah Heechul

"eonnie juga! Senang rasanya kamu bisa kembali" Heechul memeluk Minnie

"eomma, appa apa kabar?" sapa Minnie pada orang tuanya

"kami sehat Minnie" jawab appa tersenyum. Eomma hanya menangis tanpa berkata sepatah katapun.

Kami berkumpul diruang keluarga sambil menonton acara favorit juga bercanda membuat Minnie tertawa.

Aku melihat ekspresi Minnie begitu bahagia berkumpul bersama keluarganya

"yobow aku sangat lelah antar aku kekamar aku ingin istirahat" wajah Minnie yang tadinya segar berubah menjadi sangat pucat membuat semua orang khawatir

"Minnie-ah gwencana?" Tanya Heechul mendekati Minnie dan tampak begitu cemas

"gwencana eonnie aku hanya lelah. Kita ngobrol lagi besok yah jika Tuhan masih memberiku kesempatan untuk menikmati eok hari" Minnie membelai wajah cantik Heechul

"Minnie-ah" heechul tak kuasa menahan air matanya.

Aku segera menggendongnya dan membawanya naik keatas menuju kamar. Aku baringkan Minnie perlahan diatas kasur

"tidurlah sayang! Oppa yakin kamu pasti sangat lelah" aku kecup kening Minnie lama sekali karena aku takut dia tidak bisa lagi merasakan kecupanku saat dia masih hidup.

Aku tidak dapat menutup mataku walau sangat lelah. Aku hanya terus saja memandangi wajah Minnie yang tidur lelap dengan wajah yang sangat pucat. Aku takut jika aku tertidur Minnie tiba – tiba pergi tanpa sempat berpamitan padaku.

"yobow! Kamu tidak tidur?" tiba – tiba Minnie membuka matanya

"tidak sayang! Biarkan aku terus memandang wajahmu yang cantik ini" aku belai wajah Minnie yang dingin

"bisa kau ambilkan sebuah kotak perhiasan didalam laci lemari bajuku! Hanya ada satu kotak disana" pinta Minnie padaku

"baiklah akan oppa ambilkan" aku segera melangkah menuju lemari dan membukanya kemudian lacinya dan memang benar aku temukan sebuah kotak perhiasan berukuran kecil. Aku kembali menutup laci dan lemari itu lalu menghampiri Minnie.

"kotak ini yang kamu maksud bukan?" aku tunjukan kotak perhiasan itu pada Minnie

"nee. Sekarang apakah oppa bisa memanggilkan eonnie kemari?" Minnie terbatuk – batuk pelan dan dia tampak sangat kesakitan

"untuk apa memanggil eonniemu?" tanyaku heran

"aku takut aku tidak memiliki kesempatan lagi untuk mengatakannya panggilkan dia" Minnie tampak sangat kesakitan

"baiklah" aku segera berjalan keluar untuk menemui Heechul dan membawanya kekamar untuk menemui Minnie.

Aku coba ketuk pintu kamarnya namun tidak ada jawaban. Sepertinya dia tidak ada disana. Saat aku hendak kembali kekamar aku lihat Heechul baru saja naik aku segera menghampirinya

"Heechul-ssi! Minnie memanggilmu dan ingin sekali berbicara denganmu" aku tatap Heechul dengan tatapan cemas

"jinja? Wae?" Heechul sama cemasnya

"oppa tidak tahu sepertinya dia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu" jawabku

"baiklah" Heechul melangkah mendahuluiku masuk kedalam kamar.

Minnie tampaknya kembali tidur

"Minnie-ah eonnie disini" Heechul berkata pelan sekali. Minnie membuka matanya pelan

"eonnie! Ini aku kembalikan padamu" Minnie menyerahkan kotak perhiasan tadi kepada Heechul

"apa ini?" Heechul tampak kebingungan dengan kotak perhiasan itu

"bukalah itu adalah milikmu" Heechul membuka kotak perhiasan itu dan ternyata isinya adalah cincin kenangan hadiah ulang tahun Heechul yang aku berikan

"miane eonnie! Aku sudah mencurinya darimu juga sudah merebut oppa Prince untuk menikahiku. Aku hanya ingin meminjamnya sebentar saja sebelum aku mati, aku ingin merasakan kebahagiaan yang sangat indah hidup bersama oppa Prince. Aku sudah lama tahu kalau cinta pertamamu adalah Siwon oppa. Tapi aku sudah begitu jahat menutupi semuanya bahkan mencuri cincin kenangan itu darimu. Jika saja aku tidak jatuh cinta pada Siwon oppa, aku pasti sudah memberitahukan eonnie saat aku tahu dialah cinta pertamamu. Miane aku sudah terlalu egois dan berambisi demi kebahagiaanku sendiri. Aku tahu cinta itu masih ada diantara kalian. Aku akan mengembalikan Siwon oppa padamu eonnie karena aku pasti akan segera mati" Minnie kembali terbatuk dan lebih sering

"Minnie-ah aku rela memberikannya untukmu asal kamu bahagia! Berjanjilah untuk tetap hidup dan berbahagialah dengannya. Aku sudah menyerahkannya buatmu maka kamu haru hidup dan berbahagia dengannya" Heechul menangis histeris.

Aku tidak sanggup berkata apapun selain menelan ludah menahan air mataku agar tidak kembali menetes

"Tuhan hanya memberiku waktu hidup bersama Siwon oppa salama kurang dari 6 bulan sisanya Tuhan memberikannya untuk eonnie seorang yeoja yang sangat baik dan tegar. Berjanjilah padaku kalian akan hidup bahagia selamanya sehingga aku bisa mati dengan tenang" Minnie batuk lalu memuntahkan darahnya.

Aku dan Heechul panic setengah mati karena takut Minnie akan pergi mala mini juga. Aku seka darah yang keluar dari mulut Minnie sementara Heechul lari keluar memanggil eomma.

Sekarang semua anggota keluarga sudah berkumpul didalam kamar

"kalian tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku! Kenapa kalian semua berkumpul disini? Aku janji aku masih akan hidup sapai esok hari dan esoknya lagi. Aku tidak akan mati malam ini" Minnie memandangi satu persatu anggota keluarganya

"yobow berjanjilah kau akan menikahi eonnie setelah kepergianku! Berjanjilah didepan appa juga eomma" Minnie mulai bertingkah aneh

"Minnie-ah" air mata Heechul terus saja mengalir

"yobow berjanjilah sekarang juga" Minnie terus saja memposisikan aku ditempat yang sulit

"aku berjanji" jawabku memejamkan mataku

"gumawao yobow sarannghae" Minnie menutup matanya dan menghela nafas dengan panjang.

Kami semua tetap berkumpul dikamar karena kami takut Minnie benar – benar akan pergi malam ini. Appa dan eomma sesekali tertidur dan tiba – tiba terjaga sementara aku dah Heechul tetap terjaga menunggu Minnie.

Hingga pagi hari datang menyapa kami

"kalian semalam menungguiku dikamar ini?" Minnie mengagetkan kami saat dia terbangun

"Minnie-ah" Heechul menghampiri Minnie

"eonnie aku sudah bilang aku tidak akan mati" keluh Minnie manja

"aku senang mendengarnya" Heechul mengecup kening Minnie

"bisakah kalian keliuar dan tinggalkan aku berdua saja dengan suamiku" Minnie menatap appa dan eomma

"tentu saja!" mereka semua akhirnya meninggalkan kami dikamar.

Minnie memintaku membacakan alkitab juga memintaku memijit kakinya karena dia merasa sangat kaku. Dia memejamkan matanya damai sekali

"Minnie-ah!" aku memanggil manggil namanya dan dia tidak menjawabnya

"Minnie-ah" kali ini aku goyang – goyangkan tubuhnya

"wae yobow? Aku mengantuk sekali kenapa kau terus memanggil manggil namaku? Keluh Minnie manja

"aku hanya memastikan apakah kamu tidur nyenyak sayang karena sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam

"jika begitu biarkan aku tidur sebentar sebelum makan malam tiba" Minnie kembali memjamkan matanya.

"yobow bisakah kamu sisirkan rambutku? Sepertinya rambutku sudah lama tidak disisir aku tidak merasa cantik lagi" Minnie memintaku menyisirkan rambutnya

"baiklah sayang" aku melangkah menuju meja rias untuk membawa sisir

"sekalian ambilkan bedak juga lipsticnya yobow karena aku ingin sekali berdandan cantik untukmu hari ini" tingkah laku Minnie semakin membuatku merasa tidak tenang.

Aku kembali mendekati Minnie dan mulai menyisirkan rambutnya. Aku semakin sedih karena rambut Minnie rontok begitu parah

"tolong bangunkan aku yobow aku ingin merias diri" aku segera sembunyikan rambut Minnie yang rontok agar tidak membuatnya khawatir.

Minnie memakai bedak juga lipstic dan itu memang membuat wajah Minnie menjadi lebih segar dan cantik

"bagaimana yobow? Apakah aku cantik" Minnie meminta pendapatku

"sangat cantik sayang" aku cium bibir Minnie yang mulai terasa dingin

"sekarang mau mau tidur dulu karena rasanya ngatuk sekali. Nanti bangunkan aku saat makan malam tiba yah! Aku ingin membuat kejutan untuk eomma, appa juga eonnie" Minnie mencoba untuk berbaring sendiri

"baiklah istirahatlah karena makan malam tiba sekitar 2 jam lagi.

Satu jam berlalu Minnie tertidur masih dalam posisi yang sama wajahnya kembali pucat walau dia memakai bedak juga lipstick

"Minnie-ah! Minnie-ah" aku mencoba membangunkan Minnie namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali

"Minnie-ah" air mataku mulai menetes sepertinya Minnie memang telah pergi meninggalkan aku selamanya

"wae yobow? Apakah makan malam sudah tiba?" tiba – tiba mata Minnie terbuka

"belum sayang masih satu jam lagi" jawabku bahagia karena ternyata Minnie masih hidup

"itukan masih sangat lama yobow! Biarkan aku tidur aku ngantuk sekali" Minnie mengeluh dan kembali tertidur.

Aku tenang sekali melihat semangat hidup Minnie yang sangat tinggi. Aku lihat sepertinya dia tidur nyenyak aku putuskan untuk turun kebawah memberitahukan eomma kalau Minnie ingin makan malam bersama.

Aku ngobrol banyak dengan eomma didapur membahas amanat Minnie untuk menikahi Heechul jika dia sudah pergi. Eomma sangat setuju dengan keinginan Minnie karena eomma juga tahu tentang cerita cinta pertama aku dan Heechul.

Aku segera kembali keatas menuju kamarku untuk membangunkan Minnie karena makan malam sudah tiba. Aku melihat wajah Minnie pucat sekali lebih pucat dari sebelum aku tinggalkan

"Minnie-ah" aku sentuh tangannya yang sangat dingin

"Minnie-ah!" aku dekatkan jari telunjukku kehidungnya dan aku tidak merasakan hembusan nafasnya

"Minnie-ah" panggilanku semakin kencang dan aku tempelkan telingaku didadanya aku sudah tidak mendengar jantungnya mendetak.

Aku buka matanya yang tertutup itu untuk melihat pupil matanya dan sudah bisa dipastikan Minnie meninggal setengah jam yang lalu.

Aku sangat menyesal kenapa justru aku tidak ada disininya saat dia menghebuskan nafas terakhirnya. Aku peluk Minnie lalu aku menangis, sakit sekali rasanya hati ini ditinggalkan seorang istri yang baik, sabar dan penyayang seperti Minnie.

Kami memeliki waktu hidup bersama hanya 4 bulan saja dan Minnie pergi meninggalkan aku untuk selamanya.

Aku beritahu semua anggota keluarga yang sedang menunggu kami turun untuk makan malam

"miane eomma Minnie tidak jadi bergabung untuk makan malam bersama kita semua. Minnie sudah pergi meninggalkan kita untuk selamanya" air mataku menetes tak dapat kubendung.

Heechul langsung berlari menuju lantai atas untuk melihat Minnie sementara eomma pingsan dan appa langsung menolongnya.

Aku terus pandangi wajah cantik Minnie yang sudah kaku yang terbaring didalam peti matinya. Dia memakai gaun pengantin saat kami menikah dulu.

Minnie tampaknya sudah beristirahat dengan tenang disana karena dia tidak akan merasakan sakit dan penderitaan lagi. Minnie dimakamkan dipemakaman milik keluarga Kim dihadiri banyak pelayat yang mengantar Minnie keperistirahatan terakhirnya.

Peti mati Minnie mulai diturunkan kedalam liang lahat. Aku, Heechul, eomma, appa juga noona yang sengaja datang dari Amerika menaburkan bunga melati dan kelopak mawar putih kesukaan Minnie

"selamat jalan istriku tercinta! Gumawao karena kamu sudah memberikan cinta yang begitu dalam buatku sehingga kamu rela mengkhianati Heechul eonnie-mu. Aku tidak pernah menyangka sebesar itukah arti diriku untuk hidupmu? Walau aku membagi hatiku untukmu dengan Heechul, tapi buatku kamu tetaplah yeoja yang sangat penting dan meninggalkan kesan yang amat dalam buatku. Tunggulah aku disana, aku pasti akan menyusulmu suatu saat nanti dan kita pasti akan kembali bersama lagi. Sarangheo Minnie" itulah kata terakhir yang aku berikan untuk mengantar Minnie kealam berikutnya.

**Kim Heechul point of view**

Kepergian Minnie yang amat mendadak membuat keluarga kami dirundung duka yang amat dalam. Aku yakin Siwon oppa juga pasti berduka karena aku dapat melihat dari matanya. Betapa sedih dan hancurnya dia saat Minnie meninggal lalu dimakamkan. Ternyata Minnie meninggalkan kesan yang begitu dalam buat oppa.

Meskipun aku pernah dan sempat sangat membencinya namun jauh dalam lubuk hatiku aku sangat menyayangi Minnie, Tuhan tahu itu dan aku harap Minnie juga merasakannya

"Minnie-ah kamu selalu mendahuluiku dalam segala hal seperti mengerjakan PR dari sekolah, menyusun skripsi, lulus kuliah, menikah dan pergi menemui Tuhanpun kamu selalu mandahuliku.

Aku telah belajar banyak hal dari kamu Minnie-ah kamu adalah guru terhebat dalam kehidupanku. Aku belajar bagaimana mempertahankan ambisi dan cita – cita untuk bisa hidup bahagia itu aku dapatkan dari kamu Minnie-ah.

Pesan terakhirmu tentang pernikahanku dengan oppa, miane aku tidak bisa mewujudkannya. Aku terlalu minder untuk bisa bersaing denganmu yang sudah mendampingi Siwon oppa selama ini.

Dia sudah menjadi milikmu seutuhnya dan akan selalu seperti itu aku tidak sanggup melanjutkan apa yang sudah kamu berikan untuk oppa" aku meneteskan air mataku saat mengucapkan itu dalam hatiku mengiringi turunnya peti mati Minnie kedalam kuburnya.

Seminggu setelah kepergian Minnie, Siwon oppa kembali ke appartementnya dan kembali melanjutkan rutinitasnya sebagai dokter. Eomma masih belum kambali pada dirinya yang dulu, dia terus saja berduka seperti hilang semangat untuk hidup.

Appa semakin sibuk saja dengan bisnisnya apalagi setelah membuka sebuah pabrik pemintalan jauh disana di Indonesia.

T B C

Mind to review?

minta masukannya untuk next chapter yah!

apakah Siwon dan Heechul akan menikah?

ataukah akan ada tokoh baru yang muncul?

apa kyuhyun akan dimunculkan kembali?

ditunggu reviewnya yah to all readers

gumawao *hugs

Paste your document here...


	3. Chapter 3

**warning **GS for Kim Kibum dan Kim Ryewook

**Writter point of view**

Setiap perpisahan memang meninggalkan duka. Begitu juga duka yang harus dihadapi Siwon, Heechul, Leeteuk dan semua orang yang pernah mengenal Sungmin. Tapi hidup harus terus berlanjut...

Kim Heechul point of view

6 bulan sudah berlalu sejak kematian Minnie. Aku tidak pernah menjalin komunikasi dengan Siwon oppa. Walaupun beberepa kali dia mencoba menghubungiku. Tapi selalu aku abaikan.

Entah kenapa aku harus memperlakukan oppa seperti ini, aku selalu berfikir aku telah mengkhianati Minnie jika aku bersamanya. Jauh dalam lubuk hatiku aku selalu mencintainya dan masih mengharapkannya.

"nona! Boleh saya masuk?" ahjuma mengetuk pintu kamarku

"nee! Masuklah" jawabku merebahkan kepalaku diatas tumpukan bantal empuk diatas kasurku

"miane nona kalau ahjuma mengganggu! Ahjuma hanya ingin menyerahkan bungkusan ini pada nona" ahjuma memberiku sesuatu yang dibungkus kain renda berwarna emas dan diikat pita warna merah

"apa ini?" tanyaku sambil melihat – lihat bungkusan itu

"ahjuma menemukannya dibawah kasur mendiang nona Minnie" jawab ahjuma membuat dahiku mengerut

"kok bisa?" tanyaku heran

"nyonya meminta ahjuma membereskan kamar nona Minnie dan meminta ahjuma mengganti kasurnya. Nyonya bilang kalau nona Minnie akan segera pulang" jawab ahjuma dengan mimik muka yang aneh

"apa eomma tahu tentang bungkusan ini?" tanyaku sambil membuka ikatan pita merah yang mengikat bungkusan itu

"ani! Ahjuma sengaja menyimpannya untuk nona lihat. Ahjuma berfikir nona orang yang paling tepat untuk membukanya" jawab ahjuma

"baiklah tolong tinggalkan saya sendiri ahjuma. Gumawao" aku meminta ahjuma meninggalkan aku sendirian dikamar.

"_eomma benar – benar kasihan, sampai sekarang eomma masih tidak dapat menerima kenyataan kalau Minnie sudah pergi_" lihirku dalam hati

Aku buka ikatan pita berwarna merah itu dan mulai membuka kain renda yang membungkus sesuatu didalam situ. Ternyata sebuah buku harian milik Minnie.

Aku pandangi buku harian tebal berwarna pink dengan gambar mawar berwarna putih. Aku ragu untuk membukanya karena didalam buku itu pasti tersimpan rahasia Minnie.

Aku tarik nafas panjang dalam dilema. Apakah aku menyimpannya atau membuka lalu membacanya?

_"Minnie, miane kalau eonnie membuka buku ini dan membacanya"_

Dengan detak jantung yang berdebar lebih cepat, aku beranikan diri untuk membuka buku harian itu.

Lembar pertama buku itu kosong tanpa ada tulisan tangan minnie sedikitpun. Begitu juga dengan lembar berikutnya, berikutnya hingga aku menemukan tulisan mini dilembar ke-9.

Hatiku sakit sekali melihat tulisan tangan Minnie yang begitu rapi, aku ingat bagaimana Minnie menulis, dan membantu membuatkan PR-ku.

Akupun mulai membacanya...

_24 oct 2009_

_Hari ini untuk pertama kalinya tuan Kangin memperhatikan penyakitku. Dia membuatkan scedule untukku dengan dokter Kim Joong Woon dokter pribadi keluarga ini._

_Aku bahagia sekali walau bentuk perhatiannya hanya sebatas itu. Aku sungguh beruntung memiliki appa tiri yang baik apalagi eonnie yang sangat menyayangiku..._

Aku tidak sanggup melanjutkan untuk membacanya lagi karena aku benar – benar sedih jika ingat bagaimana appa memperlakukan Minnie begitu dingin, sementara eomma tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk merubah appa lebih hangat pada Minnie.

Aku coba membuka halaman berikutnya dan isinya sama sekali tidak menarik. Lembar berikutnya dan seterusnya. Isinya sama saja hanya seputar keluhan penyakit yang dideritanya.

Aku mulai mengantuk dan beberapa kali aku menguap dan sepertinya aku terlelap beberapa menit hingga suara ponselku berbunyi.

Aku lihat caller id ternyata dari Siwon oppa. Aku pandangi layar ponselku yang mendapatkan panggilan dari Siwon oppa tanpa menjawabnya. Aku pejamkan mataku dan air mataku menetes.

Sakit rasanya hati ini, aku masih ingin sekali menemuinya dan berbicara dengannya. Dia adalah oppa Prince-ku, cinta pertamaku yang higga saat ini posisinya tidak terganti oleh namja manapun.

Tapi separuh hatiku melarang aku untuk tidak menemuinya karena besar rasa sayangku terhadap Minnie dongsaengku yang adalah mantan istrinya.

Lalu suara pesan masuk aku dengar dari ponselku. Siwon oppa menyerah dan tidak lagi menelponku, kali ini dia mengirim pesan singkat padaku yang isinya;

_Heechul-ssi oppa tahu kenapa kamu tidak mau mengangkat panggilan dari oppa. Tapi oppa sungguh – sungguh ingin memberitahu kamu oppa sangat merindukanmu dan ingin sekali bertemu denganmu._

_Oppa mohon turunlah dan temui oppa diluar._

Itu isi pesan dari Siwon oppa.

Ternyata dia ada didepan rumahku. Aku semakin bingung apakah aku harus menemuinya atau membiarkan dia menungguku diluar tanpa kepastian? Jinja! Aku dibuat menderita jika terus – terusan seperti ini.

Aku turun dari tempat tidurku membuka lemari bajuku untuk mengambil mantel agar tubuhku hangat karena sudah aku putuskan akan menemui Siwon oppa diluar.

Aku sudah berada diluar rumahku, aku lihat Siwon oppa sedang berdiri menyandar dipintu mobilnya dengan kedua tangan masuk kesaku mantelnya karena diluar memang sangat dingin.

"apa yang oppa lakukan disini?"tanyaku mengagetkan Siwon oppa

"kamu keluar juga akhirnya" senyum Siwon oppa terlihar getir

"itu bukanlah jawaban atas pertanyaanku oppa" keluhku berdiri mendekat dihadapannya

"peluk oppa sebentar saja! Dingin sekali disini Heechul-ah" Siwon oppa menarik pinggulku mendekatinya lalu memelukku erat sekali.

Jujur aku ingin sekali berlama – lama dalam pelukannya itu karena saat – saat seperti inilah yang selalu aku inginkan jika bersamanya. Lalu bayangan wajah Minnie kembali terlintas dalam benakku

"lepaskan aku oppa" reflek aku lepaskan pelukan oppa

"wae? Apa kamu benar – benar sudah tidak menginginkan oppa lagi?" tanya Siwon oppa dengan wajah memelas

"aku mohon oppa! Jangan seperti ini" aku tatap Siwon oppa penuh duka

"Minnie, Heechul. ahh dua yeoja yang benar – benar membuatku gila. Aku seperti bukan diriku lagi. Aku tidak bisa melangkah untuk terus melanjutkan hidup" Siwon oppa mengangkat kepalanya menatap langit seolah ingin menahan agar air matanya tidak menetes

"oppa aku mohon jangan seperti ini" aku malah tidak sanggup menahan air mataku saat melihat air matanya menetes dikedua pipinya

"Cinderella i still love you and always" Siwon oppa menatapku dengan mata yang berkaca - kaca

"pulanglah oppa! Aku mohon jangan temui aku lagi" aku balikan badanku membelakanginya mencoba untuk melangkahkan kakiku walau terasa begitu berat

"oppa prince! Kalau Tuhan memberi kita takdir untuk kembali berjumpa maka saat itu aku akan sebutkan namaku" Siwon oppa menirukan kalimatku saat aku masih kecil dulu dengan suara parau menahan tangis

Dia kembali berhasil membuat air mataku mengalir semakin deras. Aku tarik nafas dalam dan panjang. Mengumpulkan energi untuk bisa kembali menatap wajahnya

"jika oppa prince memang masih terus mengingat Cinderella, kenapa harus ada Lee Sungmin dan Kim Heechul? Aku sempat menggetarkan hatimu bukan? Oppa sempat tergoda oleh pesonaku" aku beranikan diri untuk menatap matanya

"miane Cinderella, yeoja bernama Kim Heechul itu benar – benar telah mempesonaku, yeoja itu memang selalu membuatku terpesona setiap saat aku melihatnya" Siwon oppa menatap jauh kedepan bukan kearahku

"lalu bagaimana dengan Lee Sungmin yang hamil mengandung anakmu?" emosiku semakin naik saat mengucapkan kalimat itu

"oppa memang namja babbo dan brengsek! Itulah kelemahanku. oppa hanya berusaha untuk lebih realistis menghadapi hidup. Walaupun kenangan yang ditinggalkan seorang putri Cinderella begitu dalam, tapi kemungkinan untuk bisa bertemu dengannya kembali tanpa tahu nama aslinya dan siapa keluarganya dikota Seoul yang besar ini, apa mungkin dengan mudah untuk bisa ditemukan?" Siwon oppa menyeka air matanya

"ini kehidupan nyata tuan putri! Bukan drama atau cerita dongeng yang selalu ada keajaiban terjadi didalamnya" Siwon oppa senyum sinis menatapku

"bagaimanapun juga apa pantas oppa terus menemuiku dan selalu bilang rindu padaku sementara Minnie isterimu baru meninggal 6 bulan yang lalu. Tidakkah oppa ingat Minnie menghabiskan sisa umurnya untuk mencintaimu dengan caranya?" aku terus memojokan Siwon oppa

"nee, arraseo. Miane Heechul-ah oppa sudah mengganggu malammu" Siwon oppa menarik nafas berat sekali. Dia mulai melangkah membuka pintu mobilnya lalu segera masuk.

"anyeong" pamit Siwon oppa lalu menstarter mobil Jaguardnya dan berlalu meninggalkan aku berdiri sendirian didepan rumahku.

Choi Siwon point of view

Heechul memang bukanlah yeoja biasa, dia selalu berhasil membuatku skakmat mati kutu dibuatnya. Itulah yang selalu membuatku semakin kagum dan semakin dalam mencintainya.

Walau Minnie memang membawa pengaruh besar dalam hidupku, meninggalkan kenangan indah penuh haru, aku juga namja biasa yang tidak bisa mengabaikan kehadiran Heechul dalam hatiku sejak dulu.

Tuhan apakah aku umat yang begitu berdosa? Sehingga Engkau mempermainkan hatiku seperti ini? Aku hanya bisa menikmati pernikahan dengan yeoja yang aku sanyangi hanya 4 bulan saja.

Dan membiarkan yeoja yang sangat aku cintai berlalu begitu saja di sisa umurku tanpa bisa memilikinya. 4 bulan dan aku harus membayarnya seumur hidupku? Kau memang sedang mempermainkan aku Tuhan.

Lirihku dalam hati.

Kim Heechul point of view

Dua hari sejak menemukan diary milik Minnie, aku memang tidak pernah membukanya kembali, aku hanya menyimpannya dilaci nakasku.

Aku menjadi penasaran untuk membaca halaman berikutnya. Aku ingin tahu seperti apa Minnie menuliskan Siwon oppa dalam buku hariannya.

Aku membuka laci nakasku dan mengambil buku harian itu lalu berbaring diatas kasur memposisikan badanku senyaman mungkin.

Aku mulai membuka lembar demi lembar sampai halaman tengah tidak ada yang menarik sampai 4 lembar selanjutnya...

_03 Desember 2009_

_Tuhan mengirimku seorang dokter muda yang sangat tampan dan hangat bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Dokter Cho adalah murid dari Profesor Shindong dokter yang menanganiku sebelumnya. Dia sangat baik memperlakukanku membuatku nyaman dan tidak begitu mempedulikan rasa sakit saat melakukan tranfuse darah._

_Sepertinya aku menyukainya sejak pandangan pertama_

_05 January 2010_

_Ini adalah pertemuaku yang ke-2 dengan dokter muda dan tampan itu. Kali ini komunikasi kami tidak sekaku saat pertama bertemu. Dokter Cho mulai bercanda denganku dan bertanya masalah pribadi padaku._

_Malam ini aku sengaja tidak ingin eonnie datang mengantarku juga menungguku di rumah sakit. Karena aku takut saat dokter Cho melihat eonnie, dia akan langsung suka pada eonnie._

_Aku memang sedang jatuh cinta_

Minnie babbo. Jinja dia begitu minder dan merasa dirinya jauh dibawahku dia selalu menakutkan banyak hal tentang aku. Lalu aku baca lembar berikutnya

_4 February 2010_

_Tuhan maafkan aku, umat yang pendosa ini. Aku membiarkan dokter Cho merenggut kehormatanku tadi malam._

_Kenapa aku begitu bodoh dan rendah?_

_Saat dokter Cho masuk kedalam kamar rawatku ditengah malam tanpa ditemani perawat, aku malah sangat senang._

_Saat dokter Cho mulai menggodaku dengan kata – kata indah aku merasa energiku kembali dan begitu bersemangat_

_Juga saat dokter mulai naik keatas tempat tidurku, mulai menciumiku dan menyentuh..._

Aku tidak sanggup meneruskan untuk membacanya lagi.

How come? Minnie yang selama ini lugu dan naif dalam pikiranku, begitu murah dan mudah untuk bisa tidur dengan namja yang baru dikenalnya. Dokter Cho yang menanganinya sebelum Siwon oppa adalah namja yang merenggut kehormatannya.

Aku membuka kembali lembar – lembar berikutnya

_5 Maret 2010_

_Malam tadi adalah kedua kami. Kali ini kami lebih liar dari malam sebelumnya. Dokter Cho memang namja yang sangat hebat dan tahu bagaimana membuat yeoja bahagia._

_Dia juga membuat kiss mark dipayudara kananku. Dia bilang untuk kenangan.._

Aku lewati halaman itu dan membuka secara acak lembar lembar berikutnya

_16 Juni 2010_

_Tuhan memang sudah menghukumku,_

_Siang tadi aku sengaja bolos dari jam terakhir kuliah untuk bisa berkencan dengan dokter Cho yang sengaja menjemputku kekampus._

_Tidak kuduga ternyata dia membawaku ke appatementnya yang mewah._

_Kami kembali melakukannya hingga 3 kali berturut – turut sampai aku pendarahan dari hidungku._

_Dokter Cho yang sudah lemas karena bercinta, begitu mudah mengucapkan salam perpisahan padaku._

_Dia bilang dia akan pindah ke Amerika karena mendapatkan sponsor dari rumah sakit untuk meneruskan pendidikannya disana._

_Aku berusaha untuk membuatnya tinggal dengan alasan aku hamil. Tapi dengan begitu mudah juga dia menyangkal dengan mengatakan aku tidak mungkin hamil karena dia selalu memakai pengaman..._

Brengsek memang namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu. Dia membuat Minnie rusak dan dengan mudah dia meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah puas menyetubuhinya.

Aku tidak akan tinggal diam, aku harus membuat perhitungan dengannya. Aku harus mencari tahu tentang keberadaan namja brengsek itu sekarang. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

**Flash back to moment KyuMin**

**Cho Kyuhyun point of view**

Pasienku bernama Lee Sungmin itu sungguh imut dan lugu. Dia seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan mainan baru saat tahu aku akan menjadi dokternya. Yang paling aku suka darinya adalah bibirnya yang tipis dan mungil.

Aku bisa tersenyum tidak karuan jika teringat wajah imut dan senyum manisnya. Membuatku gemas ingin sekali mencubit pipinya yang agak chubby itu.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, anda harus fokus merawat pasien bernama Lee Sungmin itu. Ingat nama baik saya sebagai kepala bagian Internist dipertaruhkan disini. Kamu masih dokter umum dan aku sengaja menunjukmu untuk menanganinya dan anda tahu dengan pasti kenapa saya melakukannya" profesor Shindong terus saja mengingatkan aku akan kewajibanku.

"nee. Arraseo" jawabku mengikuti langkah profesor menuju residence para dokter Internist.

"Seohyun sudah dewasa sekarang! Sudah pantas kamu untuk cepat – cepat melamarnya" Prof Shindong terus saja membahas perjodohan aku dengan putri tunggalnya yang lesbian.

Yah Seohyun adalah yeoja cantik yang nyaris sempurna puteri tunggal Prof Shindong dan pewaris tunggal perusahaan farmasi terbesar di Seoul akan menjadi istriku. Dia juga adalah calon obgyn yang patut diperhitungkan.

Jika dia adalah yeoja yang normal, mungkin hidupku akan semakin sempurna. Tapi dia adalah yeoja lesbian dan sama sekali tidak pernah memandangku sebagai namja calon suaminya.

"tentukan tanggal pernikahan kalian secepatnya! Dan aku akan mempercepat untuk mempromosikan kamu mendapatkan beasiswa ke Amerika" Prof Shindong menatapku penuh ambisi

Aku yang memang hidup sebatang kara, diadopsi Prof Shindong sejak SMU berhutang banyak budi dan jasa pada keluarganya. Inilah saatnya aku membayar hutangku pada keluarganya.

"Saya serahkan pada anda saja Prof, saya ikuti saja" jawabku pasrah karena aku tidak punya pilihan.

"baiklah tanggal 3 February tepat hari ulang tahun Seo yang ke 21 kalian akan menikah" Prof Shindong berkata ringan sekali.

Padahal dari apa yang dia katakan baru saja menentukan nasib seseorang dimasa depan.

Apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika aku benar – benar menikahi Seohyun? Apakah dia mau aku sentuh? Sementara dia hanya menyukai yeoja?

**Lee Sungmin point of view**

Pulang kembali kerumah setelah mendapatkan tranfuse kali ini menjadi tidak menyenangkan lagi. Rasa – rasanya aku malah menjadi betah tinggal di rumah sakit karena ada dokter muda yang tampan yaitu dr. Cho.

Aku ingin sebulan cepat berlalu sehingga aku bisa kembali bertemu dengan dokter Cho.

"Minnie-ah kenapa eonnie tidak melihat keceriaan dalam wajahmu saat pulang dari rumah sakit?" tanya eonnie saat masuk kedalam kamarku

"ani eonnie! Aku hanya sedikit lelah saja eonnie" jawabku berbohong

"kamu tidak sedang berbohong kan?" ledek eonnie

"tidak eonnie" jawabku mengerutkan dahiku.

**Cho Kyuhyun point of view**

Pernikahanku akan berlangsung besok pagi di sebuah hotel mewah di kota Seoul. Seohyun calon istriku memilih bermalam dirumah yeoja chingu-nya.

"pernikahan kita semata hanya untuk menyenangkan hati appa bukan? Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik sama kamu! Ingat kita menikah hanya pura - pura saja! Kamu sama sekali tidak boleh menyentuhku bahkan tidak akan pernah" itulah kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Seo saat kami berdua dalam perjalanan menuju butik untuk fitting wedding dress

"ingat! Saat malam pertama kamu harus meninggalkan kamar pergilah mencari pelacur sana untuk memuaskan hasratmu. Karena akupun akan menikmati malam itu bersama Tae Yoon" kata – kata yang keluar dari bibir tipis Seo berhasil membuatku menahan muntah.

The day has come

Akhirnya aku menikahi Seohyun dan resmi menjadi suaminya. Pesta belum usai Seo sudah berakting menarikku keluar dari keramaian pesta untuk segera naik keatas dimana kamar mewah yang dimiliki hotel itu disiapkan untuk malam pertama kami.

Tapi ditengah jalan, dia mengusirku untuk pergi meninggalkan dia

"pergilah cari pasanganmu untuk bertarung diatas kasur" ejeknya sambil berlalu meninggalkan aku menghampiri Tae Yeon yang sudah berdiri menunggunya.

Hidupku memang sangat menyedihkan.

Aku berjalan menuju lift untuk kembali turun sambil membuka – buka ponsel pintarku. Aku lihat schedule ku untuk memeriksa Minnie tadi pagi. Dan dokter yang lainlah yang menggantikan aku.

Setelah melihat scheduleku di ponsel pintar miliku, entah kenapa tiba – tiba langkah dan fikiranku menuju rumah sakit dimana Lee Sungmin dirawat malam ini.

Aku berlari menuju lobby hotel dan segera keluar menstop taxy untuk mengantarku ke rumah sakit. Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit aku merasa begitu bersemangat dan ingin segera melihat Lee Sungmin.

Aku sudah berada di halaman rumah sakit. Aku segara turun dari taxy dan segera membayar tagihannya. Aku bergegas masuk menuju ruanganku untuk memakai jas putihku.

Aku lihat jam ditanganku dan waktu yang ditunjukan sudah hapir jam 1 malam. Langkahku semakin aku percepat dan kebetulah lorong menuju ruangan Sungmin sangatlah sepi.

Aku lihat ruang perawat juga sepi, sepertinya mereka sedang beristirahat atau entah kemana. Yang jelas aku tidak berpapasan dengan seorangpun.

Kamar Sungmin sudah didepan mata. Jantungku tiba - tiba berdebar kencang. Aku ketuk dua kali pintu kamarnya dan berharap Sungmin hanya sendirian tidak ada seorangpun yang menunggunya.

"masuk!" jawab Sungmin dari dalam

"dokter Cho! Kenapa dokter datang malam sekali?" aku lihat ekpresi wajah Sungmin begitu terkejut melihatku

"aku khawatir kamu tadi tidak mendapatkan perlakuan yang baik dari dokter yang menggantikanku" jawabku segera mendekati Sungmin

"ohh dia dokter yang baik, tapi saya selalu berharap dokterlah yang akan memeriksaku setiap aku check up" wajah Sungmin merona

"mianata, tadi saya ada keperluan yang tidak bisa ditunda" jawabku berdosa yang tentu saja aku tidak mungkin menceritakan kejadian sesungguhnya bahwa aku telah menikah dengan seorang lesbian.

"kenapa kamu belum tidur?" tanyaku mulai memeriksa Sungmin

"aku baru saja menerima panggilan dari eonnieku yang sedang shooting di Jepang untuk iklan terbarunya" jawab Sungmin menatapku

"apakah malam ini kamu sendirian?" tanyaku menatap mana Sungmin dengan tatapan tajam

"nee, eomma harus menemani appa yang kurang sehat, eonnie seperti yang tadi saya bilang dia sedang berada di Jepang" jawab Sungmin kembali mengancingkan pajamas pasiennya

"Sungmin-ah, apakah kamu menyukaiku?" aku duduk diatas kasur Sungmin

"kenapa dokter Cho bertanya hal seperti itu?" wajah Sungmin memerah

"karena aku sangat menyukai kamu Sungmin-ssi" jawabku semakin mendekati Sungmin

"nado dokter" jawab Sungmin malu – malu

"jinja?" aku ingin kembali memastikan pendengaranku

"nee" jawab Sungmin menunduk

Aku angkat dagu Sungmin dan mulai mencium bibirnya. Tidak kuduga Sungmin menyambutnya dengan penuh gairah.

Aku lepas sepatu dan kaus kakiku sambil bibirku terus menciuminya dan aku naik keatas kasur.

Ciuman kami penuh hasrat dan sangat bergelora. Aku mulai membuka kancing pajamas sungmin satu per satu sehingga aku bisa melihat selurus tubuh Sungmin yang putih dan mulus itu, walau sebenarnya itu bukanlah pemandangan pertamaku.

Aku mulai menyentuh payudara Sungmin diiringi desahan Sungmin yang terdengar geli.

"apakah kamu mau melakukannya malam ini dengaku?" tanyaku berbisik ditelinganya

"lakukanlah dokter" jawab Sungmin pasrah

Aku mulai melepas celana panjang Sungmin lalu underwearnya sehingga Sungmin naked dihadapanku.

Aku sentuh intimnya dan Sungmin menggeliat menahan rasa nikmat yang luar biasa

Sungmin membentuku melepas semua pakaianku dan aku benar – benar naked dihadapannya

"apa kamu sudah siap?" tanyaku berbisik

"nee" jawabnya mencium bibirku

Aku langsung menggaulinya yang ternyata masih perawan. Aku sempat berfikir untuk menghentikannya karena resiko pendarahan yang akan dialaminya tapi hasrat dan nafsuku lebih besar dan menguasai diriku. Sehingga aku terus saja menjalankan niatku.

Aku tidak peduli saat Sungmin sedikit menjerit menahan sakit saat aku berhasil menerobos merusak selaput daranya. Aku malah terus mempercepat gerakanku diatas tubuhnya.

Aku benar – benar merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa malam itu. Dan aku berharap Sungmin juga merasakannya.

Setelah puas aku segera memakai pakaianku kembali lalu membantu Minnie memakai pajamasnya

"apa kamu menyesal telah menyerahkannya padaku?" tanyaku menatap Sungmin ragu

"ani" jawabnya singkat

"malam ini adalah malam terindah yang pernah aku lewati. Gumawao" aku kecup kening mini penuh kasih

"cheonma dokter" jawab Sungmin memelukku

"bulan depan jika kita ada kesempatan, apakah kamu mau melakukannya lagi?" tanyaku sambil terus memeluknya

"tentu saja dokter" jawabnya ringan tanpa beban.

**Writter point of view**

Hubungan terlarang antara Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin hanya berlangsung saat Sungmin harus menjalani medical check up sebulan sekali. Bulan berikutnya saat Sungmin kontrol dan tidak ditemani Heechul maupun Leeteuk mereka kembali melakukan hubungan intim itu dikamar rawat Sungmin yang memang jarang dikunjungi perawat.

Kehidupan rumah tangga Kyuhyun dengan Seohyun istrinya memang jauh dari kata BAHAGIA. Seohyun semakin liar dan terang – terangan membawa pulang yeojachingunya keappartement mereka berdua dan melakukan hubungan intim dikamar yang seharusnya Kyuhyun dan Seohyun nikmati.

Kyuhyun yang merasa tertantang memiliki niat yang sama membawa Sungmin masuk keruang pribadinya. Kyuhyun sengaja menjemput Sungmin dikampusnya dan mengajaknya masuk keappartement untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Seohyun lakukan tadi malam.

Kyuhyun langsung mengakhiri hubungan terlarangnya dengan Sungmin saat itu juga dengan alasan dia harus pindah Amerika untuk belajar disana karena beasiswa yang dia dapatkan. Padahal masih ada waktu sebulan untuk Kyuhyun tinggal di Seoul.

Kyuhyun sengaja melakukan hal itu karena dia sadar, dia hanya memanfaatkan tubuh Sungmin juga keluguannya untuk memuaskan hasratnya yang tidak bisa dia dapatkan dari Seohyun istrinya.

Kyuhyun menjadi tidak tega pada Sungmin jika hubungan terlarang itu berlangsung lebih lama lagi maka Sungmin akan semakin terluka. Itu sebabnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya saat itu juga. Ditambah kedatangan dokter Choi Siwon lulusan Amerika yang sudah siap menggantikan posisinya.

Sebulan berikutnya Kyuhyun dan Seohyun pindah ke Amerika untuk meneruskan pendidikan kedokterannya. Seminggu kemudian Taeyeon menyusul dan tinggal satu atap bersama Seohyun juga Kyuhyun.

Bisa dibayangkan betapa Kyuhyun sangat tertindas dan menderita oleh penjajahan yang dilakukan Seohyun pada dirinya.

**Present day**

**Kim Heechul point of view**

"nona! Nona! cepat buka pintunya" teriak ahjuma dari luar kamarku mengagegatkan ku yang sedang melamunkan isi buku harian Minnie.

Aku segera berlari kearah pintu untuk membuka pintu

"ada apa? Kenapa ahjuma teriak begitu keras membuatku kaget saja?" keluhku pada ahjuma

"nyonya Leeteuk!" jawab ahjuma gugup menunjuk kearah kamar eomma

"ada apa dengan eomma?" aku segera berlari menuju kamar eomma

Saat masuk kedalam kamar aku tidak dapat menemukan eomma disana. Lalu aku menuju kamar mandi dan betapa syock-nya aku mendapati tubuh eomma terbujur kaku dengan mata melotot diatas bath tube yang dipenuhi air.

"eomma!" teriakku histeris menarik tubuh eomma yang sudah kaku dan basah kuyup keluar dari bath tube.

"nona, nyonya Leeteuk sepertinya sudah meninggal" ahjuma membantuku mengeluarkan eomma dari bath tube dan membaringkannya diatas lantai tiolet.

"wae? Wae? Eomma" aku menangis menggoyang – goyangkan tubuh eomma

"nona ahjuma sudah menghubingi tuan dan meminta tuan besar untuk segera kembali dan sebentar lagi tuan muda Siwon akan segera datang. Miane ahjuma langsung menghubungi tuan muda karena ahjuma benar – benar panik" ahjuma mengelus pundakku

Aku tidak sanggup berkata apapun lagi. Aku harus kehilangan sosok eomma untuk kedua kalinya dalam hidupku.

"eomma aku mohon jangan sekarang. Aku benar – benar tidak sanggup menghadapi semuanya sendirian" lirihku dalam hati mengiringi air mataku yang terus saja menetes.

Dadaku terasa sesak, kepalaku terasa pusing, pandanganku tidak fokus seperti memutar dan mulutku terasa pahit. Aku tidak dapat merasakan apapun lagi karena semua terasa gelap.

Choi Siwon point of view

Telpon dari ahjuma sungguh membuatku syok dan kaget. Ahjuma bilang eomma bunuh diri dengan menenggelamkan dirinya dibath tube kamar mandinya.

Yang aku khawatirkan saat ini adalah Cinderellaku. Kim Heechul. Aku yakin Heechul pasti sangat terpukul dan kehilangan. Dia sudah kehilangan eomma kandungnya sejak kecil, kurang mendapatkan kasih sayang dari appa, kehilangan dongsaeng yang juga adalah istriku dan kini dia juga harus kehilangan eomma tiri yang sangat dia sayangi.

Walaupun malam ini aku tahu kehadiranku tidak akan mampu mengurangi duka dari Heechul, tapi aku akan tetap menemuinya dan memberinya kekuatan sampai appa tiba dari Indonesia.

Saat aku tiba dikediaman keluarga Kim, aku melihat ada 2 mobil asing terparkir dan beberapa orang diluar rumah. Juga ada 2 ambulance. Aku segera memarkirkan mobilku. Aku bergegas masuk kedalam rumah dan berpapasan dengan 3 orang polisi yang melakukan olah TKP.

Aku masuk kedalam dan mendapati Heechul sudah dibaringkan diatas blankar didorong menuju ambulance. Diikuti seorang dokter pribadi keluarga Kim bernama Kim Joong Woon.

"bagaimana kondisi Heechul dok?" tanyaku pada dokter Kim saat berpapasan

"Heechul-ssi mengalami syock berat. Dia pasti mengalami masalah yang amat berat sebelum ini terjadi. Sepertinya ini efect dari akumulasi semua masalah pelik yang dia alami" jawab dokter Kim tergesa – gesa mengikuti blankar.

Aku putuskan untuk mengikuti Heechul menuju ambulance

"tadi Heechul-ssi sempat histeris teriak tidak karuan. Dia seperti sedang protes" dokter Kim menatap dengan mimik yang panik

"kasian Heechul. Dia pasti sangat menderita" dokter Kim kembali berkata

"saya tahu dok! Dia sudah kehilangan banyak hal dalam hidupnya. Dia pasti sangat menderita" aku tatap Heechul yang terbaring lemas dengan mata terpejam dan wajah yang pucat pasi.

"anda mau ikut masuk?" tawar dokter Kim yang sudah lebih dulu naik kedalam ambulace.

Belum sempat aku jawab tiba – tiba ahjuma menghampiriku

"tuan muda! Jenazah nyonya sudah dibawa ambulance untuk keperluan otopsi. Bagaimana kalau tuan muda saja yang bicara dengan pihak berwajib!" ahjuma tampak sangat kikuk

"nee. Arraseo ahjuma! Saya akan berbicara dengan mereka. Lebih baik ahjuma jaga rumah baik - baik, siapa tahu appa akan segera datang" jawabku pada ahjuma

"saya pasti akan segera menyusul kerumah sakit dok! Setelah urusan dengan pihak berwajib selesai" ujarku pada dokter Kim, aku bantu menutup pintu ambulance.

Setelah berbicara dengan pihak kepolisian aku putuskan untuk segera menyusul Heechul kerumah sakit.

Dugaan sementara dan memang sudah pasti, eomma tewas karena kekurangan oksigen yang mengalir kedalam organ tubuhnya. Tidak ada tanda – tanda penganiayaan disana. Sudah bisa dipastikan eomma bunuh diri.

Aku sudah sampai dirumah sakit dan mencari tahu dimana Heechul dirawat. Setelah mendapatkan informasi dari receptionist, aku segera hampiri Heechul yang sudah masuk keruang rawat kelas VIP.

Belum sempat aku masuk kedalam kamar rawat, aku dengar Heechul berteriak histeris, menjerit – jerit seperti ketakutan. Aku segera masuk kedalam kamar itu.

Heechul tanpak sangat kusut dan tidak karuan. Rambutnya, bajunya, semuanya. Tidak seperti Heechul sicantik yang biasanya.

Dokter Kim tampak kewalahan menanganinya. Aku segera membantunya untuk memegani Heechul mendapatkan suntikan obat penenang.

Heechul sudah lebih tenang setelah 0,5 ml obat penenang masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

Dokter Kim mengajakku berbincang diluar kamar. "sepertinya saya bukan orang yang tepat untuk merawat Heechul –ssi saat ini. Ada dokter yang lebih tepat yang bisa merawat Heechul-ssi" dokter Kim benar – benar membuat aku bingung

"memangnya kenapa dengan Heechul dok?" tanyaku menanggapi

"saya pikir Heechul-ssi hanya syock biasa. Tapi sepertinya Heechul-ssi mengalami depresi berat dan seorang psikiater lah yang harus merawatnya" dokter Kim menghela nafas panjang

"oh Tuhan! Aku tahu ini pasti sangat berat buat Heechul. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak sanggup menanggung beban seberat ini sendirian" aku tutup wajahku dan memejamkan mataku membayangkan keceriaan Heechul sebelumnya, dan mungkin keceriaan lambat laun akan hilang dari sosok Kim Heechul.

**Kanging point of view**

Aku sungguh menyesal karena telah meninggalkan Leeteuk istri yang begitu baik dan begitu sabar mendampingiku dan memperlakukan Heechul seperti anak kandungnya, begitu lama demi kelangsungan kerajaan bisnisku.

Sudah 6 bulan aku berada di Indonesia membuka kerajaan bisnisku dibidang textile. Sengaja aku membuka perusahaan itu jauh disini karena menurut beberapa relasi bisnisku, SDM di Indonesia terbilang cukup murah selain India dan Bangladesh.

Tapi apa yag aku dapat? Aku harus kehilangan istri untuk kedua kalinya, dan tidak menemaninya disaat – saat terakhir hidupnya. Sudah kedua kalinya dan kejadiannya sama seperti ini. Aku tidak berada di Seoul dan sedang berbisnis diluar negeri.

Aku tidak sanggup membuka peti mati istriku untuk menatap wajahnya terakhir kalinya. Aku merasa sangat malu dan tidak berguna sebagai seorang suami juga appa.

Banyak keluarga, kawan, relasi yang memberikan kesan – kesan terhadap Leeteuk istriku. Aku hanya bisa menyesali diri dan hanya bisa meneteskan air mataku.

Leeteuk dimakamkan tepat disamping Minnie putri tunggalnya. Banyak orang yang hadir dipemakaman Leeteuk. Termasuk Siwon mantan menantu kami. Heechul dia masih harus menjalani perawatan intensive dirumah sakit. Sehingga tidak bisa menghadiri pemakaman Leeteuk.

Rumah begitu besar dan megah terasa sangat sepi. Tidak ada istri, anak apalagi cucu yang membuat rumah ini menjadi lebih hidup. Hanya 20 orang pembantu dan pelayan yang merawat rumah mewahku. Lalu untuk apa aku berjuang mencari nafkah dan materi berlimpah? Jika tidak ada yang bisa menikmatinya?

Tuhan sedang menyentuh hatiku untuk tidak terlalu ambisius akan nafsu duniawi. Dia memberiku kelebihan materi tapi mengambil satu per satu orang penting dalam hidupku.

**Choi Siwon poin of view**

Seminggu sudah eomma pergi menyusul Minnie, begitu juga Heechul sudah seminggu menjalani perawatan dirumah sakit yang berbeda dengan tempat aku bertugas. ditangani dokter Kim Ryeowook istri dari dokter Kim Joong Woon.

Aku sudah berada diruangan dokter Wookie untuk menanyakan kondisi Heechul.

"sebelum anda bertemu Heechul-ssi saya ingin mengenalkan anda pada seseorang dokter!. Ikuti saya" perintah dokter Wookie

"nee" jawabku singkat mengikuti langkahnya memasuki sebuah kamar rawat

"kenalkan, dia pasien saya namanya Kim Kibum" dokter Wookie tampak sedang bercanda denganku

**Kim Kibum point of view**

Kenapa dokter Wookie malah membawa seorang namja kedalam kamarku? Namja yang sangat elegant dan sangat tampan. Apa dia seorang dokter juga?

"Kibum-ssi! Kenalkan dia teman saya namanya dokter Choi Siwon" dokter Wookie mengenalkan namja itu yang juga seorang dokter

Aku lihat namja itu tampak seperti kebingungan saat melihatku

"anyeo!" sapaku mendahuluinya

"aa anyeo!" dokter Choi menjabat uluran tanganku

"kibum-ssi! Bagaimana pendapat anda tentang dokter Choi? Apakah dia sangat menarik?" pertanyaan dokter Wookie membuatku tersentak

"wae? Kenapa dokter bertanya seperti itu?" aku tidak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan dokter Wookie

"karena saya merasa sosok dokter Choi ini mirip sekali dengan seseorang dimasa lalu kamu Kibum-ssi" dokter Wookie mulai memeriksaku

"yah dia memang sangat mirip dok! Bahkan seperti namja yang sama" aku tatap wajah dokter Choi dengan mata berkaca – kaca

"siapa orang dimasa lalu anda itu nona?" tanya dokter choi mulai tampak relax

"kita baru saja berjumpa dokter, saya belum tahu siapa anda dan seperti apa anda itu. Mianata mungkin lain kali saya akan cerita jika waktunya sudah tepat" jawabku menahan sakit saat obat disuntikan melalui tanganku.

"istirahatlah! Kamu memang sangat membutuhkannya" dokter Wookie menepuk lembut bahuku.

Aku mulai merasa ngantuk yang luar biasa dan aku mulai tertidur

**Kim Heechul point of view**

Entah berapa lama aku dirawat ditempat ini? Aku sudah tidak ingat. Terakhir lusa ahjuma dan appa datang menjengukku membawakan makanan dan beberapa barang favoritku.

Siwon oppa dia sama sekali tidak pernah datang menemuiku disini. Apakah dia masih marah karena aku telah mengusirnya waktu itu? Oh Tuhan kenapa aku menjadi sangat merindukannya?

"Heechul-ssi! Lihat siapa yang datang menemuimu?" lagi – lagi suara dokter Wookie yang harus aku dengar

Aku menoreh kearah dokter Wookie dan ternyata ada Siwon oppa bersamanya.

"hai!" sapa Siwon oppa dengan senyum yang getir

"hai" jawabku tersenyum tidak bisa aku sembunyikan rasa senangku

"aku tinggalkan kalian berdua. Silahkan berbincang" dokter Wookie meninggalkan aku berdua dengan oppa didalam kamar rawatku

"apa kabar?" tanya Siwon oppa dengan wajah yang penuh duka

"entahlah oppa! Aku seperti orang sakit padalah aku sendiri merasa sangatlah sehat. Jika aku jawab sehat, tapi aku masih sering tidak sadarkan diri" keluhku meraba dahiku.

Tiba – tiba Siwon oppa memelukku erat sekali dan aku dengar dia menangis tersedu – sedu

"oppa! Wae?" tanyaku heran

"miane Heechul-ah miane" Siwon oppa terus saja meminta maaf padaku

"wae? Wae oppa?" aku masih tidak mengerti

"kenapa kamu harus seperti ini Heechul-ah? Apa kamu menderita begitu banyak? Apakah kamu sangat kehilangan?" Siwon oppa semakin erat memelukku

Aku telan air liurku menahan tangis dan air mataku. Rasa sakit, kesepian, cemburu, marah, kehilangan dan jijik karena telah diperkosa bocah ingusan yang selama ini aku rasakan bercampur aduk membuatku ingin berteriak

"aaaaaaaaaaaa! Lepaskan aku brengsek! Aku tidak ingin seorang namjapun menyentuh tubuhku" teriakku histeris menghempaskan pelukan oppa dengan kasar

"Heechul-ah! Oppa mohon maafkan oppa" aku lihat air mata oppa terus mengalir

"pergilah! Dan jangan sekalipun oppa menemuiku. Melihat oppa hanya menambah duka dalam hidupku" aku tatap oppa dengan tatapan penuh emosi

"Heechul-ah!" oppa masih berusaha untuk kembali memelukku

"lepaskan aku brengsek!" aku tampar pipi oppa sekeras mungkin. Entah kenapa aku semakin tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku.

**Kim Kibum point of view**

Namja yang dikenalkan dokter Wookie padaku tempo hari, memang sangat mirip dengan mantan pacarku. Aku masih berharap namja bernama dokter Choi Siwon itu kembali datang menemuiku. Dan saat itu aku akan membuka percakapan lebih banyak lagi dari sebelumnya.

"pagi Kibum-ssi! Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" sapa dokter Wookie saat masuk kedalam kamarku

"pagi dok! Aku merasa jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya dok" jawabku memposisikan diri untuk diperiksa

"bagaimana pendapatmu tentang dokter Choi?" tiba – tiba dokter Wookie menanyakan hal sedang aku fikirkan

"dia sangat tampan dan kelihatannya sangat menyenangkan dok" jawabku sedikit gugup

"apakah kamu menyukainya?" dokter Wookie terus bertanya

"bagaimana mungkin saya bisa menyukainya secepat itu dok? Saya baru sekali bertemu dengannya" jawabku sedikit berbohong karena sejujurnya aku memang mulai menyukainya

"apakah kamu tahu? Kalau dokter Choi itu adalah mantan kekasih dari sahabatmu Kim Heechul?" pertanyaan dokter Wookie kali ini membuatku kecewa

"jinja? Heechul pernah berhubungan dengan dokter Choi?" tanyaku meninggikan intonasi suaraku

"mereka adalah pasangan cinta pertama dan harus berpisah karena dokter Choi harus menikah dengan adik tiri Heechul bernama Lee Sungmin" dokter Wookie terus berhasil memberikan aku kejutan – kejutan baru

Aku sungguh panas saat mendengar nama Sungmin disebutkan oleh dokter Wookie. Aku sudah lama mendengar ceritanya, bahwa dialah yang telah merebut cinta pertama Heechul.

"itulah yang aku benci dari Heechul! Dia terlalu baik dan sangat bodoh. Dia tidak pernah memikirkan kebahagiaannya sendiri dia selalu memikirkan orang disekitarnya" aku berguman pada dokter

"apa kamu peduli pada Heechul?" dokter Wookie memberiku suntikan lagi

"kenapa aku harus memperdulikannya dok? Dia sendiri tidak memperdulikan nasibnya sendiri" aku tatap dokter Wookie dengan sinis

"Heechul juga ada disini! Dia juga sama sepertimu menjadi pasienku" aku lihat dokter Wookie tersenyum

"sakit apa dia?" tanyaku sedikit penasaran

"depresi berat akibat stress berkepanjangan dan tidak tersalurkan" dokter Wookie menandai agenda kunjungan dipapan yang digantung diranjangku

"yah aku sudah bisa menduganya! Dia memang terlalu menderita dan mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi gila" aku mulai mengantuk

"itulah kenapa dokter Choi datang kerumah sakit ini, semata – mata karena dia ingin mengunjungi Heechul" dokter Wookie duduk disampingku

"lalu kenapa dokter mengenalkannya padaku? Apa maksud dokter?" aku protes pada dokter Wookie

"karena kamu kan pernah cerita tentang mantan kekasihmu yang tewas dibunuh karena mencoba menyelamatkan kamu dari berandalan yang mencoba memperkosa kamu. Saat itu kamu menunjukan foto mantan kekasih mu itu padaku" dokter Wookie mengusap keningku

"jinja!" air mataku menetes setiap aku teringat mantan kekasihku itu

"apakah dokter Choi masih akan datang kemari dok?" tanyaku menyeka air mataku

"tentu! Dia pasti akan sering datang karena Heechul masih ada disini" jawaban dokter Wookie membuatku gerah

"sepenting apakah Heechul buat dokter Choi dok?" pertanyaanku mulai melantur

"sangat penting! Karena aku tahu betapa besarnya cinta dokter Choi pada Heechul

"jika dokter Choi datang lagi, tolong dokter tanyakan apakah dia mau menyempatkan waktu untuk bertemu denganku?" aku berharap yang tidak pasti

"akan saya tanyakan padanya jika dia datang. Sekarang saatnya kamu istirahat" dokter Wookie membetulkan selimutku

Aku sudah mulai merasa kantuk yang luar biasa. Mataku berat rasanya dan akupun tertidur pulas.

**Kim Heechul point of view**

Kenapa badanku juga nafasku terasa begitu ringan? Aku coba membuka mataku dan aku sudah melihat ada perawat juga dokter Wookie dikamarku

"halo princess!" sapa dokter Wookie ramah

"ah kenapa dokter berlebihan memanggilku seperti itu" keluhku malu

"karena kamu memang seorang princess bukan?" dokter Wookie duduk disampingku

"tidak dok! Aku hanya seorang pasien" aku memposisikan untuk duduk

"apakah kamu sudah merasa tenang sekarang?" dokter Wookie memeriksa denyut nadiku

"entahlah dok" jawabku singkat

"apa kamu masih tidak mau bertemu dengan dokter Choi?" tanya dokter Wookie hati – hati

"aku sangat merindukannya dok! Tapi kenapa setiap melihat wajahnya aku merasa marah dan sangat marah?" aku menjadi sangat cengeng jika berbicara tentang Siwon oppa

"apa kamu tahu? Kalau setiap hari sehabis dia lepas tugas dia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menemuimu?" dokter Wookie menyeka air mataku

"jinja? Lalu apa yang dia katakan dok" aku mulai penasaran

"dia bilang dia sangat mencintai kamu dan ingin sekali menyelamatkan kamu dari semua penderitaan yang kamu alami. Saya lihat dia begitu bersedih atas apa yang sudah menimpa kamu" cerita dokter Wookie

"jauh didalam lubuk hati saya dok! Saya ingin sekali untuk bisa bersamanya" air mataku kembali menetes

"lalu apa yang menjadi halangan Heechul-ah?" dokter Wookie kembali menyeka air mataku

"aku tidak bisa!" jawabku dan tangisku semakin menjadi

"apakah karena Sungmin?" dokter Wookie membuat ku teringat akan sebuah nama dimana aku sangat menderita.

Aku kembali meradang, dan sangat emosi saat nama Sungmin disebutkan lalu aku berteriak histeris mencoba melukai diriku sendiri dengan menggigit lidahku.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada diriku, aku sendiri tidak tahu. Aku seperti sedang digerakan oleh orang lain dan aku sepertinya tidak menguasai diriku sendiri.

Kejadian menggigit lidah itu sungguh diluar kendaliku. Aku tidak menghendakinya tapi entah kenapa aku tetap melakukannya juga? Apakah aku sudah gila?

**Writter point of view**

Sebulan berlalu, Heechul masih belum menunjukan kemajuan dan masih saja terpuruk. Hampir setiap kali melihat Siwon dan mendengan nama Sungmin disebut, maka dia akan menjadi histeris dan tidak terkendali.

Dokter Wookie yang mulai putus asa mengundang Kangin dan Siwon untuk membicarakan kondisi Heechul yang mulai serius. Namun sayang sekali karena Kangin sedang berada diluar negeri makan hanya Siwon saja yang bisa datang menemui dokter Wookie

"Siwon-ssi? Anda juga seorang dokter walau kejiwaan bukan bidang anda tapi saya yakin anda pasti punya saran yang baik untuk kesembuhan Heechul" dokter Kim membuka percakapan

"yah saya tahu dok. Sepertinya kehadiran saya untuk Heechul adalah musibah bukannya mukjijat. Dia malah semakin parah jika melihat saya. Saya sudah putuskan untuk tidak lagi menemuinya" jawab Siwon putus asa

"tapi kehadiran anda disini merupakan suatu mukjijat untuk Kim Kibum" ujar dokter Wookie

"dok, saya mohon! Yang saya inginkan sekarang adalah kesembuhan Heechul dan bukan Kibum. Saya tidak ingin ada Kibum dalam hidup saya" Siwon sedikit emosi

"saya mengerti dengan sangat pasti. Tapi anda tidak bisa pungkiri bahwa kebersamaan anda dengan Kibum itu sangat menyenangkan bukan" dokter Wookie terus memancing kejujuran Siwon

"jujur saya sangat menyukai sifat dan karakter dari seorang Kibum. Dia smart, ambisius, calm juga religius. Tapi yang saya inginkan dalam hidup saya hanyalah Kim Heechul bukan Kim Kibum" Siwon terpancing emosi

"temuilah dia sekali lagi! Dan coba kamu tanyakan bagaimana dia mengenal Heechul dan kenapa dia sangat membenci Sungmin. Itulah jawaban dari yang kita cari selama ini" dokter Kim menyarankan

Siwon akhirnya menyerah dan mengikuti saran dari dokter Kim. Dia masuk kedalam kamar dimana Kibum dirawat

"Kibum-ssi! Dokter Choi ingin menemui anda!" sapa dokter Kim saat membuka pintu kamar

"halo dokter Choi! Apa kabar?" sapa Kibum ramah

"baik! Bagaimana dengan kamu" Siwon mengikuti langkah dpkter Kim

"baik juga! Dokter Wookie bilang besok saya sudah boleh pulang" Kibum tampak sangat sumringah

"jinja!" Siwon tampak sangat terkejut mendengar Kibum sudah dibolehkan pulang menatap dokter Kim seolah tidak percaya

"yah Kibum sudah sehat dan besok akan segera pulang" jawab dokter Kim santai

"baiklah sepertinya ada banyak hal yang ingin kalian bicarakan. Well saya tinggal kalian berdua saja" dokter Kim keluar meninggalkan Siwon dan Kibum berdua didalam kamar

Tanpa membuang waktu Siwon langsung pada tujuannya yaitu menanyakan hal tentang Heechul juga Sungmin

"Kibum-ssi sebenarnya dimana kamu mengenal Heechul?" tanya Siwon kaku

"saat di Paris dulu, saat dia liburan. Kebetulan saya juga sedang liburan disana" jawab Kibum

"bagaimana kalian bisa saling mengenal?" Siwon kembali bertanya

"saat itu kami sama – sama sedang berada dilorong motel tempat kami menginap. Saat itu aku sedang menangis karena masih berduka atas kematian kekasih saya yang dibunuh secara brutal oleh berandalan yang memperkosa saya"

"kebetulan Heechul-ssi juga ada dilorong itu yang juga sedang menangis. Aku inisiatif untuk bertanya lebih dulu karena aku lihat Heechul-ssi jauh lebih berduka dari saya"

"ternyata dia baru saja mendapatkan musibah, dia telah diperkosa seorang namja muda yang baru saja dikenalnya. Dan parahnya lagi cinta pertamanya mengetahui hal itu. Ada satu duka lagi yang diceritakan Heechul-ssi pada saya adalah dia harus merelakan cinta pertamanya yang selama 10 tahun dinantikannya menikah dengan adik tirinya"

"karena perasaan duka yang sama akhirnya kami menjadi berteman dan menjadi sangat dengan setiap harinya" jawab Kibum panjang lebar

"lalu kenapa kamu sangat membenci Sungmin?" Siwon meneruskan pertanyaannya

"karena dia telah membuat Heechul begitu menderita. Andai saja cinta pertamanya tidak menikahi pelacur itu, sudah pasti Heechul tidak akan menderita dan dia tidak akan mengalami pemerkosaan itu bukan? Heechul datang ke Paris adalah untuk menghindari pesta pernikahan antara pelacur itu dan cinta pertamanya" jawab Kibum jujur

"kenapa kamu sebut Sungmin itu seorang pelacur? Kamu sama sekali tidak mengenalnya" Siwon membela mendiang istrinya

"jika dia bukan seorang pelacur, maka dia akan menjaga kehormatannya dan tidak akan membiarkan rahimnya hamil diluar nikah bukan begitu?" Kibum menatap Siwon dengan tatapan dingin

Siwon menyerah dan tidak bertanya kembali. Dia segera keluar dan menarik nafas panjang dan dalam

"Tuhan permainan apalagi yang engkau pilihkan untukku?" keluh Siwon dalam hati

"apakah anda sudah mendapatkan jawabannya?" tanya dokter Kim diluar kamar

"yah dok sangat jelas!" jawab Siwon dengan nafas yang berat

"lalu apa anda akan menjemput Kibum pulang besok?" dokter Kim kembali bertanya

"tentu saja saya akan menjemputnya dan akan membawanya pulang ke appartement saya" Siwon menyandarkan tubuhnya ditembok.

"gumawao karena dokter Choi mau menjemput saya pulang juga mau menampung saya untuk sementar?" Kibum tampak sangat bahagia saat tahu dia akan tinggal sementara ditempat Siwon

"ingat Kibum-ssi! Anda belum sembuh total dan anda masih harus menjalani beberapa test juga perawatan" dokter Kim mengingatkan

"tentu saja dok! Saya akan selalu ingat" jawab Kibum membereskan barang – barangnya

"kami pamit dok!" Siwon pamit pada dokter Wookie dan membantu Kibum membawakan tasnya.

**Appartement Siwon**

"mewah sekali ruangan ini dok!" puji Kibum saat masuk kedalam appartement Siwon

"jinja! Apa kamu menyukainya?" tanya Siwon menyalakan penyejuk ruangan

"sangat nyaman dok! Saya pasti akan betah tinggal disini" Kibum mulai duduk disofa

"apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang Heechul-ah?" celetuk Siwon tanpa disadari sambil menatap Kibum

"Heechul? Apa anda masih memikirkan dia dok? Saya Kibum bukan Heechul" protes Kibum sedikit emosi

"miane Kibum-ssi aku memang sangat merindukan Heechul dan ingin sekali dia ada disini saat ini juga" Siwon berbaring diatas sofa diseberang Kibum sambil menutup wajahnya yang sangat lelah

"lalu untuk apa anda membawa saya kemari? Dan menampung saya? Kalau yang ada dalam fikiran anda selalu Kim Heechul?" Kibum semakin emosi

"kemarilah! Mendekatlah padaku" Siwon duduk bersandar dan meminta Kibum mendekatinya

"apa yang anda inginkan?" tanya Kibum bingung

"jika begitu aku saja yang akan menghampiri kamu" Siwon berdiri kemudian melangkah mendekati Kibum

"berdirilah" Siwon menuntun tangan Kibum untuk berdiri dan mulai mencium bibir Kibum dengan penuh nafsu

Kibum tampak pasrah dan malah menikmati ciuman penuh nafsu dari Siwon. Mereka terus berciuman dan tangan Siwon mulai menjelajah payudara Kibum yang sexy

Ciuman itu kali ini turun kearah leher Kibum lalu tangan Siwon mulai membuka kancing kemeja Kibum

"dokter Choi apa yang anda lakukan" tanya Kibum mendesah

Tiba – tiba...

"lepaskan aku brengsek!" Siwon terlempar karena tendangan yang amat keras dari...

"Heechul-ah! Apakah kamu Heechul?" tanya Siwon mengontrol nafasnya

"apa yang aku lakukan disini? Kenapa aku ada disini oppa?" tanya Heechul panik

"kamu berada ditempat oppa! Karena dokter Wookie sudah mengijinkan kamu untuk pulang" jawab Siwon gugup

"kenapa harus ditempat ini? Aku punya rumah sendiri. Tempat yang paling tidak aku inginkan adalah disini bersamamu oppa" tatapan Heechul sungguh sadis dan menyeramkan

"sebesar itukah rasa bencimu terhadap oppa Heechul-ah" Siwon berusaha mendekati Heechul

"sangat mencintaimu oppa sehingga aku membencimu dengan sangat besar" jawab Heechul dengan mata berkaca - kaca.

**TBC**

gimana nih sama chapter ke-3nya?

saya yakin pasti banyak yang kecewa karena tidak sesuai dengan yang diharapkan

miane untuk yang berharap Heechul bahagia disini yah?

author masih seneng banget nih mengaduk - aduk perasaan readers *kabuur takut ditimpuk biasnya Heenim

buat biasnya Sibum tuh author kasih dahh ada Kibum disini walau dalam fisik Heechul

buat Kyuzha salam kenal juga gumawao udah ngasih tahu penulisan yeobo dengan benar *hugs

buat beby miane kalo bacanya jadi kecapean lain kali jangan sambil lari" yah *kidding

buat next chapter masih mau dilanjut gak?

atau udahan sampe disini aja

mind to review to all readers

saranghae


	4. Chapter 4

**Flash back dimana Siwon pertama dikenalkan dokter Kim pada Kibum**

"sebelum anda bertemu Heechul-ssi saya ingin mengenalkan anda pada seseorang dokter!. Ikuti saya" ajak dokter Kim pada Siwon

"nee" jawab Siwon singkat mengikuti langkah dokter Kim memasuki sebuah kamar rawat

"kenalkan, dia pasien saya namanya Kim Kibum" dokter Kim mengenalkan sosok Heechul dengan sebutan Kibum. Membuat Siwon bingung dan keheranan

"Kibum-ssi! Kenalkan dia teman saya namanya dokter Choi Siwon" dokter Kim semakin membuat Siwon bingung

"anyeo!" sapa Kimbun mendahului mengulurkan tangan

"aa anyeo!" Siwon menjabat tangan Kibum

"kibum-ssi! Bagaimana pendapat anda tentang dokter Choi? Apakah dia sangat menarik?" pertanyaan dokter Kim kontan membuat Siwon semakin merasa bodoh

"wae? Kenapa dokter bertanya seperti itu?" Kibum menatap Siwon malu

"karena saya merasa sosok dokter Choi ini mirip sekali dengan seseorang dimasa lalu kamu Kibum-ssi" dokter Kim menatap Siwon tersenyum

"yah dia memang sangat mirip dok! Bahkan seperti namja yang sama" mata Kibum berkaca - kaca

"siapa orang dimasa lalu anda itu nona?" Siwon mencoba masuk kedalam percakapan antara dokter Kim dan Heechul yang berubah nama menjadi Kibum

"kita baru saja berjumpa dokter, saya belum tahu siapa anda dan seperti apa anda itu. Mianata mungkin lain kali saya akan cerita jika waktunya sudah tepat" jawab Kibum menahan sakit saat tangannya disunti

"istirahatlah! Kamu memang sangat membutuhkannya" dokter Kim menepuk bahu Kibum lembaut

Tak lama Kibum pun tertidur disaksikan Siwon dan dokter Kim

"sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi disini dok? Saya benar – benar tidak mengerti?" tanya Siwon terus memandangi wajah Heechul atau Kibum yang sedang tertidur

"Kim Kibum adalah pribadi yang lain yang diciptakan Heechul. Inilah dampak dari akumulasi semua beban dan masalah yang Heechul harus hadapi sendirian. Heechul-ssi sudah tidak sanggup menghadapinya dan alam bawah sadarnya menciptakan sosok Kibum yang pribadinya berseberangan dengan pribadi Heechul" dokter Kim menerangkan

"sejak kapan sosok Kibum itu tercipta dok?" tanya Siwon yang wajahnya menjadi pucat karena syock mendengan keterangan dokter Kim

"seminggu yang lalu, saat saya hendak memeriksa. Tiba – tiba dia memperkenalkan diri dengan nama Kim Kibum. Dia bilang dia baru berduka karena ditinggal mati kekasihnya yang dibunuh secara brutal oleh berandalan yang hendak memperkosanya" dokter Kim menatap Siwon serius

"Tuhan apalagi ini?" Siwon menyesalkan kondisi Heechul yang sangat parah

"apakah Heechul-ssi pernah mengalami pelecehan sexual? Atau apakah dia pernah kehilangan kekasih ditinggal mati mungkin?" tanya dokter Kim menduga – duga

"dia memang pernah diperkosa dok! Tapi soal dia ditinggal mati kekasih saya rasa itu tidak pernah. Dia memang pernah bersedih karena ditinggal kekasihnya yang harus menikahi dongsaengnya sendiri" jawab Siwon

Siwon menceritakan semua kejadian bagaimana Heechul harus mengorbankan perasaannya dan merelakan kebahagiannya demi Sungmin dongsaengnya.

"saya mengerti sekarang kenapa sosok Kibum muncul dengan cerita dukanya yang demikian dramatis. Duka paling dalam yang dialami Heechul adalah dimana dia diperkosa dan dia harus kehilangan cintanya" dokter Kim meng- analisa

"lihatlah perubahan wajah dari Heechul! Saat dia bangun sebentar lagi maka sosok Heechul yang akan muncul" dokter Kim mengajak Siwon memperhatikan perubahan aura pada wajah Heechul

Wajah Heechul saat menjadi sosok Kibum sungguh berbeda dengan saat menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Rona wajahnya menjadi pucat, penuh duka dan sepertinya menyimpan amarah saat menjadi Heechul

Berbeda sekali saat tadi dia menjadi Kibum yang lebih merona, tenang, lembut dan murah senyum.

Dan mata Heechulpun terbuka lalu melihat sekitar.

"halo princess!" sapa dokter Kim menyapa Heechul...

Siwon dan dokter Kim kembali keruangan dokter Kim untuk membicarakan kondisi Heechul lebih lanjut.

"apa yang harus saya lakukan selanjutnya dok?" Siwon tampak sangat putus asa

"kita ikuti saja dulu, kita harus masuk kedunia Kibum dan menganggap kalau Kibum itu memang benar – benar ada. Saya yakin sekali Kibum adalah petunjuk bagaimana kita bisa mengobati Heechul" dokter Kim duduk dikursi kerjanya

"saya harus memberi tahu appa tentang kondisi Heechul putri tunggalnya" ujar Siwon

"tuan Kangin memang harus tahu masalah yang menimpa anaknya ini" dokter Kim setuju pada saran Siwon.

Siwonpun pulang membawa masalah baru dan beban baru tentang kondisi kekasihnya dan akan mencertitakannya kepada Kangin

**Bact to present At the appartement**

"jelaskan padaku kenapa aku bisa berada disini? Dan kenapa oppa bisa menciumku" Heechul menutupi dadanya yang terbuka akibat adegan panas Kibum dengan Siwon

"Heechul-ah oppa bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya padamu. Saat ini kamu tidak dalam kondisi yang baik. Appa masih ada di Indonesia dan oppa tidak yakin ahjuma bisa merawatmu dengan baik" Siwon menjelaskan dengan gugup

"bohong! Oppa memiliki niat busuk bukan! Oppa hendak memperkosaku bukan?" teriak Heechul histeris

"ani! Oppa sangat mencintai dan juga menyayangimu Heechul-ah bagaimana mungkin oppa berniat seburuk itu padamu" Siwon membela diri

"lalu ini apa? Kenapa tadi aku mendapati oppa sedang menyentuhku" Heechul menunjukkan kondisi pakaiannya yang sudah tidak rapi.

"itu karena..." Siwon tidak sanggup lagi meneruskan kalimatnya

"oppa memang bajingan" Heechul melempar wajah Siwon dengan vas bunga yang ada diatas meja kaca membuat dahi Siwon berdarah

Lalu Heechul tiba – tiba tidak sadarkan diri

"Heechul-ah! Gwencana?" Siwon tidak mempedulikan lukanya dan malah mengkhawatirkan Heechul yang tiba – tiba pingsan

"dokter Choi! Kenapa kepalaku sakit yah?" Heechul sudah berubah menjadi Kibum

"ahh Tuhan" keluh Siwon kecewa karena yang ada dalam pelukannya saat itu adalah Kibum.

**Choi Siwon point of view**

Apa yang menimpa Heechul penyebab utamanya adalah aku. Jika aku tidak pernah tidur dengan Minnie, maka Minnie tidak akan hamil. Dengan begitu aku tidak perlu menikahi Minnie. Dan Heechul tidak akan terluka sedalam itu dan dia juga tidak akan bertemu dengan Minho sepupuku. Akulah yang harus bertanggung jawab membuat Heechul kembali seperti dulu.

Tinggal satu atap dengan Heechul juga Kibum benar – benar membuatku gila. Mereka satu orang dengan 2 pribadi yang sangat berbeda.

Kibum tampak sangat menyukai juga menyayangiku, sementara Heechul dia sangat membenciku dan selalu ingin melukaiku.

Malam pertama dia berada diappartementku, dia sudah melukai keningku hingga sobek. Dipagi hari saat dia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, dia sudah menyiramku yang masih tidur pulas diatas sofa dengan air dingin. Dia sama sekali tidak ingat kejadian semalam saat aku dan Kibum bermesraan.

Aku harus membawa Heechul kembali ke dokter Kim agar dia mendapatkan perawatan kembali.

"kenapa dokter membawaku ketempat dokter Kim?" tanya Kibum dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit

"ini hanya kontrol biasa" jawabku singkat

"tapi saya tidak akan tinggal dirumah sakit lagi kan dok? Saya ingin tinggal ditempat dokter. Disana saya merasa nyaman?" Kibum merajuk

"yah tentu saja! kamu akan pulang bersamaku" aku tatap Kibum dengan tatapan haru

"gumawao oppa" ucapan Kibum membuatku tersentak karena oppa adalah cara Heechul memanggilku

"oppa!" aku tatap Kibum dengan dahiku yang mengerut

"nee, mulai sekarang aku ingin memanggil anda oppa" Kibum tersenyum riang padaku

"apapun yang kamu inginkan maka lakukan saja" aku kembali fokus mengemudi.

"bagaimana malammu ditempat dokter Choi?" tanya dokter Kim pada Kibum saat kami sampai diruangannya

"menyenangkan" jawab Kibum ceria

"bagus kalau begitu. Ayo kita periksa" dokter Kim menyuruh Kibum berbaring diatas kursi malas

"relax, pejamkan matamu dan bayangkan tempat yang ingin sekali kamu datangi bersama orang yang sangat kamu cintai" dokter Kim meng-interuksi

Kibum melakukan semua yang dikatakan dokter Kim hinggal dia terlelap.

Lima menit kemudian dia kembali terjaga...

"aku dimana? Kenapa aku berada diruangan dokter Kim?" aku yakin yang sekarang terjaga adalah Heechul

"kamu benar Heechul-ssi! Sekarang kamu sedang berada diruanganku" dokter Kim membelai wajah Heechul yang menjadi pucat

"kenapa dokter menyuruhku pulang? Dan kenapa aku harus berada ditempat Siwon oppa?" Heechul kembali bertanya

Kamu pasti sudah lupa kamu sendiri yang meminta untuk pulang dan tinggal bersama dokter Choi" jawab dokter Kim mengarang cerita

"jinja? Kenapa aku tidak ingat?" Heechul tampak sangat kebingungan

"dokter Kim berkata jujur Heechul-ah kamu sendiri yang meminta" aku menimpal

"kalian berdua pembohong besar?" Heechul membuang muka

"ada yang ingin saya tunjukkan pada kamu Heechul-ssi" dokter Kim sepertinya sedang mencari file dari tabletnya

"lihatlah ini!" dokter Kim menunjukan rekaman cctv dikamar rawat Heechul berisi adegan saat Kibum memelukku sambil menangis ketika dia bercerita tentang masalahnya

"tidak mungkin dok! Aku tidak merasa pernah melakukannya" wajah Heechul semakin kebingungan

"tapi rekaman ini nyata dan bukan rekayasa. Lihat yeoja ini! Dia benar – benar kamu kan?" sepertinya dokter Kim memang tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya

"oppa! Apa yang terjadi padaku?" Heechul mulai mengandalkanku

"Heechul-ssi! kamu mengalami depresi yang sangat berat. Tubuh tubuh tidak sepenuhnya kamu kuasai tapi ada jiwa yang lain yang menguasainya. Jiwa itu yang ada dalam rekaman cctv ini!" dokter Kim mengambil langkah ekstrim

"apa maksud anda dok?" tanya Heechul yang tampak sangat kebingungan

"kamu memiliki kepribadian ganda! Satu adalah kamu sendiri dan yang satu lagi adalah Kim Kibum. Apa kamu pernah mendengarnya?" jawaban dokter Kim membuat Heechul tersentak

"boo? Kibum?" tanya Heechul menyentak

"apakah nama itu tampak tidak asing buatmu Heechul-ah?" aku kembali bersuara

"dia adalah teman yang selalu datang tepat disaat aku merasa terancam dan tak berdaya. Dia selalu menolongku saat aku terpuruk, tapi dia juga selalu memerintahku untuk melukaimu oppa. Dia selalu berusaha membuatku membenci Minnie juga membencimu" jawaban Heechul berhasil menambah beban dalam pundakku

"dia bukanlah seorang teman Heechul-ssi tapi dia adalah sisi lain dari dirimu. Secara sifat dan kepribadian dia memang berseberangan denganmu" dokter Kim mengusap keringat dingin yang mengalir dari dahi Heechul

"saat tubuhmu dikuasai Kibum, dia sangat menyukai dokter Choi dan sedikit agresif padanya. Tampak jelas kalau dia sangat menginginkan dokter Choi dalam hidupnya. Itulah sisimu yang lain kamu memang sangat mencintai dokter Choi dan sangat ingin memilikinya"

"tapi sisimu yang lainnya berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menolak dan mengabaikannya karena perasaan bersalah pada mendiang dongsaengmu yang adalah mantan istrinya"

"kamu tetap ingin menjadi Heechul yang baik dan setia pada dongsaengnya. Dan mengumpulkan semua amarah dan kemarahanmu didalamnya sehingga kamu sangat membenci dokter Choi"

"mindset kamu sudah terpatri kalau semua bencana dan masalah yang menimpamu karena dokter Choi. Tapi alam bawah sadar kamu tidak berkata demikian"

"dia masih sangat mencintai dokter Choi dengan sangat dalam, berharap selalu bisa terus disampingnya, mendapatkan cintanya dan merasa bahagia juga nyaman saat bersamanya. Maka kamu menciptakan Kibum" semua yang diucapkan dokter Kim membuat mata dan hatiku terbuka

"andwee! Ini tidak benar" Heechul berteriak lalu pingsan

"saya tahu apa yang harus saya lakukan dok!" tiba – tiba aku berkata

"apa itu?" dokter Kim memberikan Heechul aroma terapi agar lebih tenang

"saya akan menikahinya!" jawabku tanpa beban

"wae? Apa ada alasan khusus kenapa anda mau melakukannya" dokter Kim tampak meragukan aku

"Heechul atau Kibum hanyalah sebuah nama. Tetap saja buatku mereka adalah satu, Cinderellaku yang sangat aku cintai dan selalu aku cintai" aku terus memandangi wajah Cinderellaku yang terbaring lemas

"apa anda sadar dengan menikahinya berarti anda harus menghadapi 2 pribadi yang sangat berbeda. Satunya dia begitu mencintai anda sementara yang satu lagi anda tahu sendiri" dokter Kim tampak menyepelekan aku

"aku akan menikahi keduanya!" aku menimpal berapi – api

"baiklah lakukan jika menurut anda itu yang terbaik. Saya pasti akan memberikan dukungan" dokter Kim akhirnya setuju denganku.

**Writter point of view**

Rasa cinta Siwon yang amat dalam juga rasa bersalahnya yang sangat besar terhadap Cinderellanya membuat dia nekad untuk menikahinya dan tentu saja sangat besar resikonya.

Siwon tidak berfikir panjang, dia langsung menghubungi Kangin dan menceritakan semua niatnya. Dia juga memberi tahukan Yoona noonanya tentang kisah anak SD yang dulu sempat menggetarkan hatinya dan kini telah dia temukan kembali dan berniat untuk menikahinya.

Yoona menyambut bahagia saat Siwon memberitahukannya. Dia memberikan dukungan walau tidak secara langsung karena dia tidak bisa datang ke Korea untuk menyaksikan pernikahan kedua dongsaengnya itu.

Sementara Kangin, dia tidak segera memberikan jawaban saat mendengar kabar dari Siwon. Kangin meminta Siwon menunggunya kembali ke Seoul 2 hari kedepan.

Kangin pun tiba dibandara Incheon disambut supir pribadinya. Siwon sudah menunggunya dirumah bersama Cinderellanya.

"appa selamat datang kembali di Seoul!" sambut Siwon hangat memeluk Kangin saat kangin tiba dirumah

"gumawao Siwon-ssi" jawab kangin melepaskan pelukan Siwon

"oppa! Tuan ini siapa?" sosok Kibum mengagetkan Kangin

"dia adalah appa dari Heechul yang sudah oppa anggap appa oppa sendiri" jawab Siwon kaku

"Sisiwon-ssi apa yang terjadi?" Kangin sontak kaget karena mendapati puteri tunggalnya tidak lagi mengenalinya

"kenalkan appa dia adalah Kibum" Siwon seperti memberikan isyarat pada Kangin

"anyeong Kim Kibum imnida ahjussi" Kibum mengenalkan diri

Siwon berbicang serius diruang kerja Kangin saat Kibum tengan asyik bercengkrama dengan ahjuma dikolam renang.

Siwon menceritakan kronologis bagaimana Heechul bisa menjadi seperti itu pada Kangin tanpa ada yang terlewat

Kangin menangis dan menyesali dirinya karena terlalu sibuk berbisnis sehingga dia tidak pernah tahu betapa puteri tunggalnya sangat menderita.

Kangin pasrah dan menyerahkan Heechul pada Siwon yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Kangin juga menyerahkan sebagian aset kekayaannya pada Siwon yang mau menjadikan Heechul yang sakit menjadi istrinya.

Singkat cerita hari pernikahan Siwon dan Heechul akan digelar secara sederhana disebuah capel milik pribadi keluarga Kim. Pernikahan sederhana itu hanya dihadiri Kangin, dokter Kim Joong Woon bersama isterinya yang adalah dokter yang merawat kejiwaan Heechul.

Ada kejadian unik saat pernikahan itu berlangsung, pendeta harus menyebutkan nama Heechul begitu pelan saat ikrar janji diucapkan karena sosok pengantin saat itu adalah Kibum.

Juga satu lagi kejadian unik lainnya, saat pendeta menyuruh pengantin itu untuk berciuman 3 menit selanjutnya adegan ciuman itu menjadi adegan pemukulan yang dilakukan Heechul pada Siwon dan langsung berlari dari altar.

Tapi menurut pendeta Siwon dan Heechul sudah resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri walau kini Heechul berlari meninggalkan Siwon dialtar

"Heechul-ah kembalilah!" teriak Siwon mengejar istrinya yang terus saja berlari sambil merusak gaun pengantinnya

"shiro! Oppa memanfaatkan pribadiku yang lain dan memaksa untuk menikah denganku. Tapi jangan pernah berharap oppa akan berhasil karena aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan ini terjadi" ketus Heechul terus menjauh

"mianata Heechu-ah tapi sekarang kita sudah resmi menjadi suami istri" teriak Siwon yang terus saja mengejar

Karena pengantin yang begitu panjang, Heechul pun tersandung menginjak gaunnya sendiri hingga dia terjatuh lalu...

"oppa kenapa aku ada diluar?" Kibum sudah kembali menguasai tubuh Heechul

"apa kamu tidak ingat sayang? Barusan kita habis berdansa" Siwon berbohong

segera menggendong pengantinya.

**Choi Siwon point of view**

"Bertahanlah Kibum tetaplah disitu sampai kita melewati malam panjang ini" bisikku dalam hati saat kami pergi menuju tempat bulan madu kami yang tidak jauh dari capel

"akhirnya kita menjadi pasangan suami istri yeobo" panggilan yang tidak asing itu mengingatkan aku akan Minnie

"nee chagia" jawabku mengecup keningnya

Kami sampai dikamar pengantin kami yang sudah dihiasi dengan indah oleh penata

"saranghae yeobo" Kibum menatapku penuh cinta dan mulai memelukku

"nado chagia" jawabku memeluk erat Cinderellaku

"aku sudah siap untuk menikmati malam ini yeobo" Kibum memejamkan matanya menunggu sentuhan yang akan aku berikan

Aku berharap saat ini Heechul tetap tertidur dan janganlah muncul karena aku ingin sekali menikmati malam pertama ini.

Aku mulai membuka gaun pengantin yang sudah rusak karena dirobek Heechul. Cinderellaku sudah benar – benar telanjang dihadapanku.

Dia tampak begitu sempurna, cantik, sexy dan sangat menggairahkan

Aku mulai mencium bibirnya yang disambut dengan penuh kelembutan. Aku lalu mulai menciumi lehernya dan tanganku mulai menyentuh payudaranya. Aku dengar Cinderellaku mendesah pelan

Tanganku lalu turun menyentuh intimnya dan mulai memainkan jari – jariku, lalu desahan Cinderellaku semakin cepat dan nafasnya tidak karuan

"kita lajutkan diatas kasur yah sayang" bisikku mesra ditelinganya

"nee" Cinderellaku menuntun tanganku melangkah bersamanya menuju kasur yang indah dipenuhi kelopak bunga mawar merah

Cinderellaku terlentang dihadapanku dan tersenyum begitu cantik membuatku ingin segera menikmati tubuh sexynya.

Aku membuka kakinya dan menyentuh kembali intimnya aku lihat dia menggeliat aku lalu mulai memasukan memberku kedalamnya dan menggerak – gerakkan maju mundur mencari kenikmatan yang sudah lama sekali ingin aku rasakan bersama Cinderellaku.

Gerakan kami semakin cepat dan deru nafas kami semakin tidak karuan. Aku hampir mencapai orgasme yang maksimal lalu aku memuntahkan lendir didalam vaginanya. Benih yang akan memberiku keturunan.

Aku peluk Cinderellaku dengan erat lalu aku berbisik "saranghae"

"menjauh dariku brengsek" Heechul tiba – tiba menendangku terjatuh dari kasur

"oppa memang benar – benar brengsek!" teriak Heechul menutup tubuh bugilnya dengan selimut

"kita sudah menjadi suami istri chagia" jawabku mendekatinya

"pergi!" teriak Heechul melempar semua barang yang ada didekatnya

Aku segera keluar kamar tanpa busana sedikitpun dan membiarkan Heechul lebih tenang

Aku duduk bersandar dipintu kamar sambil menenggelamkan kepalaku dikedua lututku

"yeobo! Kenapa kamu duduk disini?" Cinderellaku menghampiriku tanpa busana

"kita kembali tidur" aku angkat tuduh sexy pengantinku kembali keatas kasur dan aku peluk erat dia selama aku bisa karena jika Heechul datang aku pasti sudah akan ditendangnya kembali.

Saat pagi tiba aku harus segera turun dan membiarkan Cinderellaku tidur sendirian karena aku tidak pernah tahu siapa yang akan bangun bersamaku saat pagi Heechul atau kibum?

Sungguh pengorbanan yang sangat besar yang pernah aku lakukan seumur hidupku. Aku harus mengalami penganiayaan bersamaan dengan kasih sayang dari istriku sendiri.

Tanpa terasa 2 bulan sudah aku menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga bersama dua pribadi dari istriku. Kami tinggal dirumah keluarga Kim ditemani ahjuma yang sudah sangat setia menjaga Heechul

Selama dua bulan itu tendangan juga pukulan sudah puluhan kali mendarat dipipi juga punggungku. Aku tetap bersabar karena saat Kibum datang, aku bisa mendapatkan kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Ternyata isteriku ini sangatlah liar dan fantastik saat diatas ranjang.

"oppa apakah kamu sudah menghamiliku?" tanya Heechul suatu pagi dengan wajah yang penuh emosi

"wae?" tanyaku hati – hati

"brengsek!" teriak Heechul melemparkan sesuatu kewajahku

Aku ambil benda yang sudah dilempar Heechul dan ternyata sebuah test pack. Hasil test pack itu benar – benar membuatku bahagia. Cinderellaku positif hamil

Aku segera memberikan kabar menyenangkan itu pada appa Kangin, appaku juga noona. Mereka semua menyambut berita itu dengan suka cita. Mereka memintaku untuk menjaga Heechul dan bayi dalam kandungannya

Tapi tidak dengan Heechul, saat aku hampiri dia dikamar, aku dapati dia sedang memegang pisau dapur dan mengancam akan membunuh janin yang ada dalam rahimnya.

"jangan mendekat! Atau aku akan bunuh diri" ancam Heechul sambil hampir menusukan pisau kearah perutnya

"wae? Kenapa kamu tidak menginginkan anak itu?" tanyaku cemas

"aku tidak ingin memberimu keturunan yang mungkin akan sama gilanya denganku oppa" wajah Heechul tampak menyeramkan

"ani! Kamu tidak gila Heechul-ah" aku semakin cemas karena pisau itu semakin dekat dengan perutnya

"jika aku tidak gila! Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat apa saja yang sudah kita lakukan? Kenapa aku bisa hamil? Kenapa aku bisa menjadi istrimu?" Heechul semakin histeris dan pisau itu kali ini menuju kearahku

"kamu harus tetap fokus dan jangan biarkan Kibum menguasai tubuhmu" aku berusaha menyadarkannya

"jinja? Apa itu yang benar – benar oppa inginkan? Bukankah Kibum yang sangat mencintai oppa sehingga oppa bisa dengan mudah meniduriku dan menghamiliku?" ekspresi Heecul semakin menakutkan

"Heechul-ah oppa sangat mencintai kamu tidak peduli siapa kamu, kibum atau Heechul kamu tetap istriku" aku berusaha merebut pisau itu dari tangan Heechul

"tidaaaaak" teriak Heechul

"blash" pisau itu merobek pinggulku sehingga mengeluarkan darah banyak sekali membuatku lemas dan kunang – kunang

"Heechul-ah" aku tekan lukaku berusaha menghentikan darah agar berhenti keluar dari tubuhku

"oppa! Miane" Cinderellaku tampak sangat mengkhawatirkan aku.

Dia segera memapahku berbaring diatas kasur dan berusaha mengobati lukaku

"ahjuma! Ahjuma" dia berteriak histeris meminta bantuan

"gwencana! Oppa tidak apa – apa" aku sentuh tangannya yang penuh darah

"miane oppa" aku tatap mata indah itu dan aku yakin sosok itu bukanlah Kibum yang selalu mengkhawatirkan aku

"Heechul-ah" aku mencoba memanggil namanya pelan dan berharap sosok itu bukanlah Kibum

"miane oppa" air matanya mengalir deras membasahi pipinya

"kamu.." aku tatap wajah cantik itu dan membelai pipinya

"aku Heechul oppa" kalimat yang keluar dari bibir indahnya benar – benar mengembalikan duniaku yang selama ini hilang

"Heechul-ah! Cinderellaku" aku peluk dia erat dan aku tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi

"nee oppa! Cinderellamu" Heechul menatapku dengan mata berkaca – kaca

"boleh oppa menciummu?" tanyaku hati – hati

"tentu saja yeobo aku adalah istrimu" Heechul memejamkan matanya

Adegan itu berlanjut menjadi semakin jauh. Kami bercinta dengan penuh gairah dan hasrat mengabaikan luka dipinggulku yang meneteskan darah.

Aku tidak peduli akan rasa sakit itu yang aku rasa adalah kenikmatan yang luar biasa saat bercinta untuk pertama kalinya dengan Kim Heechul, Cinderellaku, cinta abadiku.

Aku sudah tidak memusingkan lagi ada berapa pribadi yang ada dalam diri Kim Heechul. Yang penting untukku saat ini adalah Kim Heechul sudah menerimaku dan kembali mencintaiku seperti dulu sebelum kami berpisah.

Aku akan selalu mencintaimu Cinderellaku. Saranghae

TAMAT

this i it ending dari Love of Cinderella

semoga puas sama endingnya yah!

for Wonnie, bubble n Harumisujatmiko jawabannya ada di chapter 4. heechul dan Kibum adalah satu orang dalam tubuh Heechul yang depresi, gumawao atas reviewnya

for chikyumin uri eonnie gumawao atas pujiannya, request mu yg kyumin asap nee

vaii-falleangle cakar author jgn pake heebum ah sakit pake siwon aja *lol endingnya sesuai harapan kan?

chaachulie gumawao, pas ngetik g cape coz g sambil lari :p cuma pegel aja *pijitin dwonk*

kyulov,caxiebum,Heeli, sparksomni,simbarella dan sasya gumawaoooooo udah sabar baca n nunggu updatenya

this is the ending story

btw kali ajee nih ada yg mw kenal author lbh lanjut

follow twitter vai_embunmalky

atw add fb author di Vai piowliang

ditunggu yah!

saranghae 333


End file.
